


The White Rabbit of the Night

by ninjapanda16



Category: Gintama
Genre: Any and all other Gintama warnings apply, Arcs mixed around slightly, Blood and Violence, Canon time line changes, Character Background Change, Child Neglect, Gen, Lack of fourth wall breaking, Not as humorous as Sorachi-Sensei's work, OCCness, Or anywhere near, Spoilers, Swearing, War, Yato!Gintoki, alternative universe, characters added to tags as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 52,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjapanda16/pseuds/ninjapanda16
Summary: Born not on Earth but rather Kouan, Gintoki is one of the last few surviving Yato on that planet. And it changes a few things. Yato!Gintoki AU.





	1. Ch 1: Rabbit meets Rabbit & Earth without Silver

 

Gintama: The White Rabbit of the Night.

 **Warning:** Yato!Gintoki, AU, Whole series spoilers, OCCness, Not as humorous as Sorachi-Sensei’s work – or anywhere near, Lack of fourth wall breaking,  any and all other Gintama warnings apply, Swearing, Child neglect, Blood,

Please take note of the OCCness, due to this fic not being as humorous as the original, characterisations will be off, not forgetting the fact that the Main Character has had their past changed.

**Summary:**

_Born not on Earth but rather Kouan, Gintoki is one of the last few surviving Yato on that planet. And it changes a few things._

Title: This title comes from Yato (夜兎;  _literally meaning "Night Rabbit", an Amanto Race in Gintama)_ and Sakata Gintoki’s war title, Shiroyasha _(Shiro, meaning White. Yasha, some variant of Demon/Devil)_.

 **Disclaimer:** Gintama belongs to Sorachi-sensei who has gifted us with this work of art!

 **Notes:** Please forgive any mistakes, I do try to catch them, but I am only one person.

**Image/ Cover art by ninjapanda16 (ninjapandabear16: Tumblr)**

**Cross Posted on FF.net.**

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

**Rabbit Meets Rabbit**

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

His first memory is the smell of blood burning on sand. Heated from the empty sky’s suns as more red is spilt onto the grains.

Dripping.

And dripping.

And dripping as his father finally stands up, clothing darkened with red as rivets of blood runs down his arms, away from his hands holding what would never have been given to him freely.

His mother’s heart.

And he hears his own heart stop, but also start over his father’s laughter.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

He remembers everything clearly. _Too clearly,_ he thinks when he looks to his hands and still feels the beating of his father’s heart against his fingertips. _But perfectly so._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

He takes his mother’s umbrella.

Big.

Safe.

Warm.

And _the colour of crimson just like your eyes Gintoki_.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

It’s the wind that makes him keep walking after he leaves his mothers’ favourite flowers on a crop of stone – her body already taken by the Orochi just like everyone before her.

It’s the Orochi that keep him company as his feet trip in the sand – each time he spends longer lying on the heated grains.

It’s himself that he talks to when he misses hearing more than the wind, sand and Orochi’s – and because mumma always liked hearing his voice.

It’s through a haze that he pulls apart his first Yato scouting party – all he wanted was food and water.

It’s under the night sky that he rips through the second scouting party – two managing to get away and he’s known as the White Rabbit of the Night by the Yato of the Harusame from then on.

It’s when the third scouting party jumps him that he learns that he’s not the only Yato remaining on Kouan – because only Kouan Yato know how to calm the Orochi’s and because she doesn’t attack him.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

He blinks tiredly at the folded clothing placed in the doorway to the room he stayed in – black, long sleeved and trimmed with red, shirt that stopped above his knees, white pants and white coat – cradling food and a container of water next to them before he turns to look out the broken window and spots white and vermillion disappearing behind another building.

When he falls asleep – dressed in the new clothes – he leaves one of Mumma’s favourite flower in the now empty water container next to the broken and half buried window – the only entrance this time.

When he wakes up again, the flower is gone and the container is full of water.

He feels his lips pick up.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

The days continue on like that.

She would leave food, water and occasionally clothing and in turn he would leave Mumma’s favourite flower and other trinkets he finds during the day and it doesn’t take long for him to start carving pictures into the walls and for him to smile when he sees her own drawings added onto the buildings next to his own.

He also sees her out in the open more often and he waves at her and she waves back but he never closes the distance between them.

She does that on her own.

It’s on the day that he sees her on top of the building closest to his does he learn her name.

_My name’s Kouka, what’s yours?_

_I am Gintoki._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

The scouting parties stop after the fifth one gains the interest of the Orochi’s.

They only wanted to play.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

The next outside disturbance changes a lot.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“You… I never would have dreamt that there would be someone here on this Planet of Death…”

“This planet is not dead. The ground is nothing but sand. The water rots away at everything it touches. You may look at it and think this planet unliveable, but believe me when I say those that eat the sand are alive. Those that drink the water are alive. Those who stayed on this planet survived. The only people who think this planet is unliveable are those who abandoned it, don’t measure this planets worth on your standards. Leave. I have no interest in taking a life because some idiot doesn’t understand what he’s getting into.”

Sand bursts up and Kankou raises his coat to shave of the dust that comes barrelling towards him as childish laughter fills the air and he blinks wide when the dust clears, greeting him to the sight of countless other heads of the Orochi looming above ground, a flash of silver, red and black bouncing between the jaws of the serpents before his attention is stolen by white and vermillion running between the Orochi’s heads.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_My name is Kankou. Maybe I can get your name the next time I come here. That is, if the Master of Kouan will allow it._

_You followed me for three days and nights just to say something like that?_

_It’s just good manners to knock on someone’s door and tell them your name when you visit someone new. I’m sorry for the ruckus and mess I caused. Please apologise to your family for me._

_…This isn’t a stranger’s house. It’s the Yato’s homeworld, it’s only unwelcoming to those who wish to do harm to it. As far as I know, you simply didn’t know the greeting. The Orochi’s weren’t trying to kill you, they were excited and simply playing around. I guess they were just happy that someone new came along, it’s been a while since anyone came here. And my name. It’s not ‘Master of Kouan’. I’m Kouka._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“They’ve stopped because they don’t see you as a threat any more. There have been scouting parties before you but they brought unnecessary harm to those that live here and so the planet retaliated.” Kouka explained as she let out a breath of smoke, bright blue eyes focused on the moving black mass.

“You know, I doubt I would last ten days here what with the rotten water and no food sources, how have you lasted so long here Kouka?”

“Those that didn’t abandon this planet adapted to continue living, the few Yato’s that remained included. They chose to eat what you would call poison, drink the water that would pull at your insides. And while they were little in number, they thrived. I am the last remaining descendant of one of those commendable tribes, there are other tribes out there, but as to if they are still around, I have no idea.”

“That means you have no ties here then. So why remain?” Kankou shifted on his spot on a broken pillar. “Though I guess you have no reason to leave in the first place… but still, anything is better than this planet. Aren’t you lonely for one?”

Kouka blinked and pulled her bright blue eyes away from the window and onto Kankou. “Lonely? I have nothing to compare my emotions to such a thing, so why would I leave for something I don’t understand? I was born and raised on this planet and no baby fights against the cradle they sleep in, because that’s all they know. I don’t know how this place looks to you, nor do I care. I can do as I like here.”

“Kouka! Kouka!” Kankou can’t help but let his jaw drop as two small arms extend over Kouka’s shoulders holding two ordainments much like the one sitting in her hair, followed by a head of silver and bright crimson eyes. “I found more!” A smile flits up on Kouka’s lips as Gintoki finally takes note of the dark haired Yato and the brightness dulls. “Who’s he?”

“He’s a Yato from off of the planet. His name is Kankou. This is Gintoki, I believe he’s the remains of the Silver Tribe.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Life continued and baldy came and went as he pleased.

And he notices Kouka looking up to the sky and he asks:

_Do you want to leave? See the planets he talks about?_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Kankou enough. I’m tired of it. Of the talk. I want to see the other planets with my own eyes._

_Kouka… You…_

_It’s okay if it’s far from here. But would you take us to see another planet?_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Pretty isn’t it? Planets that are lived on are always like that, but there is a lot to explore in space. Have you heard of Earth?_

_Earth?_

_It’s apparently a remote planet that was still developing, but I’ve heard it’s beautiful, blessed with pure water and fertile soil. Unfortunately it’s at war at the moment though, so I can’t take you there right away, or all of us would be pulled into it. But when it’s over would you want to check it out with me, Kouka? Not just Earth, but anywhere you want to go, I the Umibouzu will take you wherever it is you want to go. So will you be my… my… Partner! How about it? If we join up we’ll be the strongest hunters out there, don’t you think?!_

_Partner’s huh? That… doesn’t sound bad. If we could do something like that, I’m sure it would be fun._

_Ow! Damn it brat!_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_I’m lonely without you._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_I don’t want to die without you, so if you’re going to stay here, then I’ll stay here too. And if there’s somewhere you want to go, I’ll go wherever that is. So… Die with me Kouka?_

_I’m a traitor to my family. “Even you are going to abandon me?”._

_I don’t know, if you ask me, I’d say they are paying their respects. “Thank you for everything.”_

_Are you two done? I’m going to start pushing buttons._

_Don’t touch_ anything _you damn brat!_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Things changed after that.

And he was alright with that.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“’Pregnant’?” Gintoki repeated as Kouka lifted his hand into her own and settled them onto her navel.

“Yes. It means I’m making a child. I’ll be their Mummy.”

Gintoki can’t help but tense.

“And their father? He won’t hurt you will he?”

“No. And if he ever did, I’ll hit him back to Kouan.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“His name is Kamui. Would you like to hold him, Gintoki?”

Gintoki flinches and steps away from the bed Kouka was sitting on – Kamui resting in her protective grasp – as he remembers the beat of a heart against his figure tips.

“I-I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“That’s okay. You can hold him when you’re ready.”

“Hah! My spawn too good for you, huh, brat- oof! W-why did y-ou have to hit me th-ere? I-I still want to have mo-re kids b-brat…”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“’In! ‘In!” Gintoki tensed as the two year old stubbled over to him as he propped his umbrella – always wet now and used to keep the rain off rather than to block out the sun – up against the wall.

“Hey Kamui.” He placed a hand on vermillion hair and a smile pulls at his lips as Kamui grins up at him before bright blue eyes catch onto the pink and white flowers he holds.

“’at?”

“That, are flowers. Your Mummy’s favourite.” The silver haired twelve year old dropped to his knees and crimson eyes locked with Kamui’s as he held out the bunch of flowers, “Do you want to give them to her?”

Kamui’s eyes grew brighter before he brought his hands up to grasp the flowers. Transfixed with the flowers Kamui slowly turned around and left the entry way, never taking note of Gintoki’s relaxing from.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Kamui poked his head around the doorway, bright blue eyes looking left and right before looking up into crimson.

“You see him?” Gintoki whispered as he poked his own head of silver around the doorway.

“Yep.”

Lips tugging up, Gintoki lifted the now three year old up onto his shoulders and bounced a little to centre the child’s weight while making him giggle and grip onto silver hair. “Alright, Operation: ‘Pull the Donkey’s Tail’ is a go.” With those words Gintoki left the backdoor and crept up to Kankou – who was wrestling with a rope for Kamui’s birthday present.

Kamui’s hand lifted away from Gintoki’s hair and – with his tongue sticking out – latched onto the inky strands of his fathers and pulled.

Hard.

Kouka’s lips lifted up as she watched her husband – tears pooling in his eyes – chase after Gintoki and Kamui – with a fist still full of inky strands – while listening to the childish laughter and death threats.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Do you see them?”

“Nope.”

“Oi, baldy can you get any higher?”

“I’m already on my tip toes brat.”

“What are you a ballerina? Are you going to start spinning? How about prancing?”

“I’ll show you _prancing_.”

“Wait, I think I see them!”

“Awesome! Do you think you can reach them?”

“I think so, we need to go… right? No, other right.”

“Alright, can you get them?”

“Just… a bit more…”

“And what are you three doing?”

All three froze at the sound of Kouka’s voice and they all turn towards the doorway where she stood, dull eyes and all.

“Ah…”

“I think we should run.”

“Good call brat.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“You’re pregnant again?” Gintoki asks as he watched Kouka pick up Kamui’s hand and place it on her navel.

Just like how she did it for him.

“Yeah. You’re going to be a Big Brother Kamui.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

And things change again.

And this time he knows that it isn’t for the better.

But it is reality.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Meet your little sister Kamui. Her name is Kagura.”

“She’s pretty Mummy.”

And red burst pass lips.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Kamui pulled his arms tighter around Kagura as he pressed up onto his tip toes to look over the bench to get a look at what Gintoki was making. “What are you making Gin?” he asked the fifteen year old.

“I thought we could all use some cake, it has been a while since we had some so…” Gintoki trailed off and momentarily paused folding in the egg whites when he heard wet coughs come from the next room over. Crimson catches Kamui flinching. Giving the batter one last stir, Gintoki let go of the spatula and moved over to the biscuit barrels – one half full of biscuits, the other topped with loose coins collected over the years – and fishes out some coins.

“Why don’t you take Kagura to get some flowers?” Kamui bit his lip and nodded, taking the coins as more coughing entered into the kitchen and he tightens his grip around Kagura once more.

  **…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Don’t talk down to me again. You won’t get off so easily next time._

_You don’t scare us!_

_You and the rest of your diseased family should leave before you infect the rest of us!_

_Damn it Kamui! What the hell are you doing?!_

_Shit! It’s Umibouzu! Scatter!_

_Pops!_

_Haven’t I told you not to pick on the weak?!_

_Have you gone blind or something? It was eight against one! How can you see that and think I’m the one picking on them?_

_More like one monster and eight peasants._

_They started it! And aren’t you always the one going on about getting stronger?_

_To get stronger to protect your mother and Kagura, what type of brother lets his cute little sister get caught up in a big mean fight, right Kagura? Oof! … I was wrong, there were two monsters!_

_But they said Mum is a parasite that spreads its disease!_

_And that just shows they know nothing about her._

_No… Maybe I’m the one who doesn’t know anything. Pops, what is this illness that Mum has? Are you really going to cure her? Isn’t there something I can do? Gintoki is always looking after her and us and you are always off looking for something to work… What else can I do?_

_Hey, don’t worry so much. You are doing plenty for your mother, Kagura, Gintoki and myself just by being here. By being near your mother. You leave your mother’s illness to me. I promise I’ll find a way to cure her. So please, don’t do anything I’ll do. Don’t make your mother worry. Keep doing what you have been doing._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Gintoki set the tray down on the bedside table. “Kouka, what’s really killing you?”

Kouka gave the silver head a small smile, “The tribe I’m from isn’t like the others, it’s called ‘the tribe that dies with the planet’ in that tribe there has only ever been one member since its creation. Me. I’m a mutant born under the influence of the Altana. My father had been caught up in a blast from the Altana and became infected by it. My mutation wasn’t noticeable at first, but it became apparent that my body stopped aging and that there were a good few times I was meant to die but didn’t. What’s killing me is that I’m not on Kouan anymore. Or more likely, living on that planet is what kept me alive.”

“And you won’t tell Kankou because…?”

“Because I don’t want to go back to that planet anymore. I want to stay here. With the family I cherish and love.”

The sound of shattering glass brings both their attention to the doorway and onto Kamui – water glittering around shards of glass and pink and white flowers – bright blue eyes just a broken as the glass around him.

“Y-you’re kidding right? Y-you know what’s killing you, know how to fix yourself, but you won’t do it? W-why?!”

Kouka pushed herself up and looked right into her sons eyes. “Because I don’t want to give you or Kagura up. I love you too much.”

Kamui bit his lip and red dribbled down his chin before he violently shook his head and ran. The door to the house slamming shut behind him.

“Gintoki, please.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Abuto watches with wide eyes as the little rabbits’ leg swung up and down before it was pushed away.

“Nice kick. Kid, the captain of the Harusame Seventh Division is your new opponent.” Housen straightened himself up. “Soldier.” He addressed Abuto, “Even if it’s against a child. If they point their fist at you with intent, then you answer in kind with your own!” With those word Housen ran at the wide eyed six year old, fist raised and he doesn’t care that his own soldier steps in front of the child, doesn’t care about the other brat coming onto the scene. At least, not until an open umbrella stops his fist from moving forward.

“Sorry, I’m going to have to ask that you stop,” Crimson eyes looked dully over an equally crimson umbrella, “See, I can’t let any harm come to the kid.”

“Gintoki!”

Housen straightened as he took in the older child – black boots, tight black pants, white shirt that extended to his shins with blue edging the ends of it and one long sleeve with white swirls mixed in the blue and one sleeve cut short, held together with a light purple sash and a black belt, topped with crimson eyes and silver hair – and a memory itches the back of his head.

“Ah, you are the white haired Yato of that dead planet my soldiers spoke of, the one they call the White Rabbit of the Night.” Housen’s lips twitched up, “I have to say I didn’t think you would leave that planet, did it finally out live itself?”

“The planet is only dead to idiots.”

“Oh?”

“Kamui.” Gintoki addressed and blatantly turned his gaze away from Housen, making the older Yato twitch, “Head off home, I believe your mother still wanted to talk to you.”

Bright blue moved between the silver haired Yato and greying Yato. “But…”

With an exaggerated sigh, Gintoki hefted his umbrella up onto his shoulder and moved to hold his hand out to Kamui. “Come on, up we get.” With Kamui’s hand in his own, Gintoki lead him away from the Harusame after collecting the younger Yato’s umbrella. “Say what do you fancy for dinner this time? I’ll make whatever it is that you want.”

“…Anything?”

“Anything.”

The Harusame members are left to watch the two Yato’s walk off.

“…The Captain got stood up…”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Gintoki… why aren’t you doing anything to help mum get better?_

_Trust me Kamui, I want her to get better just like you, but I also understand why your mother doesn’t want to go back to that planet. You won’t be able to understand, having grown up surrounded by other people. On Kouan, your mother and I were likely the last Yato to survive. And while we were used to life there, after Baldy came along, we wanted to see the stories he told in person. We remembered what it was like to have other people around. People to love. And we don’t want to give that up._

_…I still want to save her._

_I never doubted that._

    **…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_I’m not a very good mother am I? Placing such a heavy burden on your small shoulders… I’m sorry. Please, don’t force yourself anymore. It’s okay to cry, to scream. Mummy will always love you, no matter who you turn out to be. So don’t force yourself. Just be Kamui. Kagura’s Big Brother and my Big Strong Son._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Hey Mum, you sure you don’t want to go back? You won’t be alone, you’ll have me and Kagura and Gintoki and maybe that baldy will show his face._

_I’m not even sure if going back will help anymore. My body has gotten used to living without the Altana that I doubt a sudden onslaught of it will do me any good._

_Just… Just don’t give up okay, Mum? We’ll work out something, so don’t give up._

_…You really do take after him don’t you?_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Mummy?” Kagura questioned when she didn’t get her normal response from her mother whenever she opened the door. “Mummy?” The four year old repeated as she stepped over to the bed and took hold of her mother’s hand.

It was cold.

“Kamui!” Kagura screamed out as she tugged on her mother’s arm – anything to get a response.

“Kagura!” Kamui called out, his voice edged with panic as he rounded in the room and he can’t help but freeze when we takes in the tears in bright blue eyes and Kagura’s frantic tugging.

“Kamui! Mummy’s cold and she won’t move!” and it’s all the eight year old needs to start moving again, heading over to his little sister and setting his own hand on top of hers.

And despite knowing that she won’t answer he can’t help but let the word pass his lips.

“Mum?”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Papi’s back and he brings back good news!_

_You… You bastard._

_Eh?_

Kamui feels his heart stop, but also start.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

 

Kamui doesn’t hesitate as he snaps his umbrella into Kankou’s face, sending the man right back out the door he just entered through.

“Where were you?!” Kamui snapped out as he rounded a kick into his father’s gut. “Where _were_ you?!”

“Kamui-!” Kankou tried as he raised his hand to block his sons punch.

“Where were you when she needed you?!” Kamui twisted his body up, using his father’s hold as leverage to lash his foot out at the man’s chin, sending him further back and Kamui’s feet barely touch the ground before he chases after Kankou.

“You pulled her from that planet! You started her death! And you don’t even have the grace to be here when she dies?!” Kamui bit out and he rounds his umbrella down, snapping it into his father’s forearm with enough force to break the ground under it, send blood flying, an arm breaking apart and a crystal clattering onto the ground. “ _Where were you_?!”

And Kankou hears his heart stop, but also start.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Papi stop! You’re hurting him! Mummy doesn’t like it when you both hurt.” Gintoki frowns as Kagura’s voice fell into snobs and he picks up his pace because Kagura should be at home with Kamui and Kouka not a few blocks away in the rain and sobbing her eyes out.

He rounds the corner just as Kagura’s cry of “Papi!” rings out and he freezes for a moment before he drops both his umbrella and shopping bags and makes a run at the form of Kankou – one arm less – looming over a faced down Kamui – blood still pooling despite the rain – and he hooks his foot around Kankou’s neck, sending him crashing into a building.

Crimson eyes round onto Kagura taking in her soaked but uninjured form before they snap to Kamui.

“Kagura what-?” His question dies in his mouth as Kagura crashes into his side, shoulders shaking as tiny hands grip black, waterlogged fabric.

“Mummy wouldn’t move.” Is mumbled out and Gintoki feels himself freeze as his mind blanks. “Mummy wouldn’t move and I called ‘Mui like I promised I would and Papi came home and ‘Mui… ‘Mui attacked Papi.”

Gintoki wraps an arm around Kagura and presses his face into her wet hair. “…Will you go and grab my umbrella? I dropped it over there. I’ll get Kamui, then we’ll… we’ll head home, okay?”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Kouka’s dead?_

_Yeah. From what Kagura says, she found Kouka dead not long before you arrived home, Kamui snapped when he heard you. And you know our blood, it’s the worse when we first use it._

_…It’s so stupid._

_Hmm?_

_The day I come back with_ something _, it’s the day she dies._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Favourite flowers placed on a stone, engraved with love and loss.

A father leaves his three kids because he can’t look at them without seeing his failures.

A big brother lifts his teary gaze up from the floor and swears he’ll make the bastard pay.

A little sister buries her face into a neck and promises she’ll bring her family to Earth.

A big, big brother holds his head high because the kids need someone to support them.

And Kouka’s ashes settle in a vase.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Gintoki, will you help me with my training?_

_Ooh, Gin-Gin I wanna train too!_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Abuto twitches because _he can’t ignore the staring any longer_ nor the open amusement dancing over his squad mates faces as they look between him and the table that’s behind him seating the White Rabbit, Little Rabbit and Littler Rabbit.

“What are you thinking Kamui?”

“Do you think they’ll let me join them? You’re a good teacher Gin-Gin but…”

“But I’m only one person. How about asking them? Can’t hurt can it?”

“I attacked one of their members before.”

“And? It shows initiative. Or are you shy? Aw, isn’t that adorable? Little Kamui is _shy_.”

“Sh-shut up! I-I’m not shy!”

Abuto twitches again at the sound of the chair scraping the concrete enters his ears along with smothered laughter.

_‘I have a bad feeling…’_

And he only just manages to duck his head under the flying chair – one of his squad mates not so lucky, ha! Take that bastard – and he turns his gaze to the Little Rabbit puffing out his chest with cheeks still pink – The White Rabbit openly grinning while the Littler Rabbit ploughs through a giant bowl of rice.

“Hey, I got a question.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_You watch him, okay Kagura._

_Got it! Gin-Gin won’t know what hit him!_

_Gintoki…_

_I know brat. Just make sure to look after yourself, alright?_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Hey Gin-Gin, do you think… Mummy was always talking about a really pretty planet. Bright blue water and green everywhere. Earth she called it. Do you think… Do you think we could go there? Mummy always wanted to go, can we take her?_

_Sure brat._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

**Earth without Silver**

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

He bit his lip with enough force to break pass skin.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

Being human _hurt_.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

He presses on through the pain of a breaking heart.

Because that child, _Oboro_ , gave up his _life_ , his _freedom_ for him.

And he won’t let it go to waste.

Not again.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Traveling becomes difficult.

Crows doubling in numbers.

Silent outpost propped up.

The war grows larger.

And the purge starts.

All in the hopes of finding him

He won’t make it easy.

He owes that much to the child with white hair.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

It’s the thought of Oboro that makes him continue fighting – because his darker half is always grasping for a chance to kill him.

It’s the thought of Oboro that makes him stand up in the early hours of the day – because even Crows need to sleep and there can only be so many of them.

It’s the thought of Oboro that lets him kill the group of Naraku he comes across – because revenge and rage are strong but empty emotions.

It’s the thought of Oboro that makes him stop when he sees two children being beaten on by a much larger group – because he would have wanted to step in because it was the right thing to do, even if he would never have said so.

It’s the thought of Oboro that makes him smile when he catches the two children peeking around a mountain of boxes – because he would have done that at one point and because he would have loved to meet the two.

It’s the thought of the two children that makes him raise his sword against the adults of the town when they bring them into their attempts at getting him to leave town – because there are multiple types of humans and most of them will always be ruled over by the fear of change, of power.

It’s the two children that makes him open up again – because they are funny and adorable as they try to copy his movements as they walk to the next town.

It’s the two children that makes him double his fight against his darker half – because there’s just something about these two and he’ll do anything to make sure they’ll live.

It’s Takasugi Shinsuke and Katsura Kotarou that makes him give up his freedom to the Tendoushuu – with the promise that no harm will come to the two.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

The soldiers on both sides are quick to note that the youngest recruits – both fourteen – are ones to keep an eye on.

Because Katsura Kotarou has a mind that pulls apart the battle field without a problem, always finding the safest way for the men to make it out of battle with as little injury as possible – earning him the title ‘Runaway Kotarou’ by the Amanto forces but known as the ‘Rampaging Noble’ by the Jouishishi.

Because Takasugi Shinsuke has the ability to pull people under his young wings and lead those same people in and out of battle without hesitation and fear – and he becomes only known as the ‘Leader of the Kiheitai’ very quickly.

They are young.

But they are dangerous.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

There’s an unspoken rule that the Jouishishi follow no matter what – even if it hasn’t been needed for four years.

_Never mess with those who hold an umbrella on sunny days and run like hell if you see them on the battlefield._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Six months pass and the soldiers are greeted with another youngster – a year younger then the Two Heavenly Kings – in the next lot of recruits.

Sakamoto Tatsuma is loud with his never ending laughter and useless out on sea but he brings in supplies in mountain loads and still manages to make them money and picks up the art of the sword quickly.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

It’s another six months later that Sakamoto Tatsuma is given the name ‘The Dragon of Katsurahama’ after he rips through the Amanto force that ran his home town to the ground.

And the Two Heavenly Kings becomes Three.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Sakamoto looks to his bandage hand – never to be able to pick up a sword again – and makes up his mind.

He was leaving.

Leaving Earth for the stars.

After all, he has nothing on Earth to fight for any more.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Takasugi presses his back into Katsura as emerald eyes dart franticly around the people – actual humans, not Amanto – dressed in black surrounding them.

“Like hell we are going to give up here Katsura. We still have to get Sensei back.”

Katsura feels his lips lift up as he tightens his grip.

“You’re right.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

It’s Takasugi Shinsuke and Katsura Kotarou that makes him stop fighting.

_N-no! Stop! Please!_

_D-don’t kill him!_

And his head flies.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Ten years after the war ends Kagura and Gintoki take their first steps on Earth.

Six months later it’s with food deprived stomachs they meet Otose in front of her Husband’s grave and Gintoki makes a promise.

It is also then that Yorozuya Gin-chan – _because Gin-chan sounds cute!_ – opens.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

The war on Earth started twenty years ago.

Lasted seven years.

And is split between the first five years known as the ‘Years of the Old Fighters’ and the last two years known as the ‘Years of the New Spirits.’

The war on Earth ended thirteen years ago.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

**_Chapter 1 End._ **

Hope you’ve enjoyed!

And because I felt the need to, here’s a fun little add on, I didn’t put it into the story because it screws with future stuff but I wanted to write it.

**Add on thingy: Be Forever Time Jumping**

It’s the flash of bright blue light that manages to stop Sakamoto’s laughter and everyone arms themselves.

“But seriously, why the hell are we being dragged along? We weren't even on Earth when all this shit happened, in fact we're probably going to make it worse by appearing wherever the hell we are now,”

The soldiers tensed at the sound of the voice and they drew closer as the blue light finally disappears showing off a mixed group of people – some dressed in matching clothing, others resembling clothing belonging to China while more fell into the Japanese’s style – and they draw their swords up, making the mixed group tense as they finally take note of the swords pointed at, all but one.

“See,” The silver head spoke as he waved his arm towards them, – and wasn’t that a damn hoot, five of them where holding umbrellas – “They are already pointing their swords at us,” Crimson pinned onto the unfortunate soul pointing his sword at the silver head, “You mind not pointing that in my face,” It wasn’t a question as he brought two fingers up to push the shaking blade away from his face, “Thanks."

 "But Gin-chan,” The female vermillion to his left started – one of the ones carrying a damn umbrella – also ignoring the sword pointed at her as she blinked bright blue eyes up. “What about Zura?"

‘Gin-chan’ made a face "Why should I care about what that Wig gets up to? He’s the idiot that decided it would be an awesome idea to touch the damn time machine that had 'warning don't touch' in big red letters on the damn thing, why wasn't it destroyed in the first place?"

"Quit your complaining Yorozuya,” The man to the silver heads right – the dark haired one dressed in the black and gold uniform – spoke, navy blue eyes locked onto the soldiers surrounding the group, one hand on the hilt of his sword, “You're here anyway, may as well make yourself useful for once."

Dull crimson eyes blinked, "Who did you say your mother was again Mayo-man? I think we need to do some hunting."

"What about killing the inventor of Mayonnaise Danna?" The sandy haired teen asked from the other side of ‘Mayo-man’ – also dressed in the black and gold uniform.

 "That,” ‘Gin-chan’ drew out, “Is a sound idea Sougo, anyone know when it was invented?"

 ‘Mayo-man’ lashed his sword out at the silver head, who ducks under it like it’s an everyday occurrence while also pulling the female vermillion down with him, "Like hell I'll let you touch it!" is yelled before a booted foot lands on the blade, sending ‘Mayo-man’, Sandy teen and the Gorilla tumbling into the soldiers and the male vermillion settles on ‘Gin-chans’ right.

“I don’t know, this might be interesting Gin-chan. We might be able to get some embarrassing photos of Baldy.”

“How about showing long haired Papi, bald Papi?”

“Kagura-chan, we shouldn’t be messing with the past like that…”

“Doesn’t matter anymore Shinpachi, there’s no telling what that Wig’s messed with, so we may as well have fun while we can.”

“That’s not the point!”

… **Add on thingy end…**

No idea on when the next chapter will be up, I’m still planning out this AU, I just had idle figures and this is the result.

Please leave a review on your way out!

Till next time ninjapanda16 out!

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**


	2. Of Rabbits, Samurai and Ninjas

**Gintama:** The White Rabbit of the Night

 **Note:** For those who read the first chapter within 24 hours of it being posted, I did make a time line mistake. Instead of it being three years since the war ended, it has rather been ten, I misunderstood my timeline notes and I apologise for the mix up.

There has also been some touch ups on a few parts to hopefully help with the reading. Biggest one being is that I added to Kouka’s death to give context to what Gintoki was doing at the time (chapter one updated at the time of posting chapter two) which was brought to my attention by the lovely uzumakinarutothejinchuuriki (FF.net) who has also been a big help with the planning of this fic.

Big thanks to uzumakinarutothejinchuuriki !!!

And a big thanks to those who have commented!

And another big thanks to those who have left kudos!

**Image/Cover art by ninjapanda16 (ninjapandabear16: Tumblr) (Still playing with the background, shh)**

**Cross Posted on FF.net**

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

**Of Rabbits, Samurai and Ninjas**

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Should’ve brought a change of clothes…” Gintoki muttered to himself as he flopped into his booth, ignoring the looks the humans gave him, his red sprayed clothes and umbrella.

“One chocolate parfait, Gin-san, looks like you could use one.”

Gintoki opened crimson eyes to spot the cold desert already on his table before turning them to the reptilian Amanto waitress he gave a short smile to. “Read my mind once again, Mei-Mei.”

“Don’t need to read your mind when I can read your sleeves.”

He gave her a short wave as she left to her next table before digging into his desert. “Gotta get some sukonbu for Kagura too…” he mumbled around his spoon and it’s laughter from the next table over – house cats, go figure – that interrupts his next spoonful along with a teenager being thrown into his table and all he can do is blink down at his parfait glass now in his lap and the dazed teenager.

Before the spoonful of the desert can be also be taken from him, Gintoki plops the spoon in his mouth and helps the dazed kid to his feet, “You alright?” Gintoki asks over the sound of silence that’s broken by the laughing cats and he waves his spoon in front of the kids’ eyes, forcing coffee brown to catch and follow the utensil.

“Ye-yeah.”

The silver head nods as he drops the spoon, “Good.” And the laughter fades at his word. “Good.” Gintoki repeats as his hand grips around his umbrella and he vaguely hears one of the house cats breathe out ‘Yato’ before his umbrella lands in the side of the one of the cats, sending him and a friend through glass as his botted foot knocks another in the face, sending him crashing into another Amanto’s table.

Gintoki straitens himself up – ignoring the gaping humans – and turns his gaze to his shirt, “Looks like I shat myself backwards…”

“It’s on the house Gin-san.”

Crimson turns to the owner of the café and Gintoki gives him a nod before he turns to leave, a hand held up in a slight wave, “Tell her it was good as always.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Shinpachi is still gaping when the police and people dressed in black and gold arrive.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_This happens because your sense of style sucks Gin-chan._

_Eat your sukonbu. And there’s nothing wrong with my sense of style._

_You haven’t had a wardrobe update for ten years._

_Why change something that works?_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Gintoki lifted his head up as the sound of skin hitting skin enters his ears and he ignores the Bowl Cut Amanto – why was it always the weird ones that owe money to the Bush Eared Amanto, he would never know – tense up as he moves down the hall and towards the sound of struggling and it only takes one glance to look at the room – at the Bowl Cut Boss getting hands-y with someone who’s a little older than Kagura, maybe Kamui’s age – before he pushes into it and settles on one of the cushions in the middle of the room.

“I think I’ll wait here until you give me what I need.” He cuts off the Bowl Cut Boss, umbrella still propped up on his shoulder, he’s met with grumbling as the Amanto straitens out his clothing and leaves the room. It’s not until he knows they are half way down the next hallway that he turns to the teenage female, “You alright?”

“Y-yes.” Tae stutters as she moves to settle on another cushion – because the air around this man screams gentle even though his presence was enough to set the Bowl Cuts on edge – and starts pouring a serve of sake. She makes a point not to look at the silver head as she asks her next question.

“Why did you do that?”

“I know a girl around your age, maybe a little younger, I would’ve ripped off his head if I caught him doing something like that to her, that is, if she didn’t do it first.”

“Sounds like a strong girl.”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

“I’m Shimura Tae.”

“I’m Gintoki. And I know now that you probably won’t need it,” Gintoki inclined his head towards Tae’s hands as he stood up and ruffled through his pocket before pulling out his card, “But if you’re ever in a spot of trouble, give a call.”

As Tae grips onto the card, the doors to the room are pushed open, revealing the Bowl Cut Amantos armed with guns and her burnt brown eyes only have the chance to widen as the Amanto take fire.

She blinks out of her instinctual wince when she doesn’t feel any pain and her eyes immediately catch crimson.

“You mind holding this for me?” Gintoki asks as he draws attention to his open umbrella and Tae shakily lifts her hands to grip the crimson coloured wrapped handle before Gintoki ducks out from behind the safety of the umbrella and the sound of bullets is abruptly cut off.

“All good Tae-san.” Gintoki sounds as he wipes blood off onto his pants and slowly Tae lifts his umbrella and he can see burnt brown eyes widen as she takes in the knocked out – a few might be dead, he wasn’t paying overly much attention – Amanto. He turns to look down the hallway and runs a semi blood free hand through silver hair, “Now to find their stash and land this thing.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Ane-ue! How?_

_The ship crashed._

_Ah. Ane-ue?_

_Yes, Shin-chan._

_I kinda lost my job._

And Tae doesn’t hesitate in hitting her younger brother.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_You want a job?_

_Ye-yeah… Ane-ue said to come ask you for a job._

_… Payment is through whatever jobs I give you and those payments are cut between whoever is doing a job, if it’s you and Kagura, it’s split in half, if it’s all of us, it’s split three ways alright?_

_Deal!_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“That,” Gintoki says at length as the heat hit the four of them, “Is not our fault.”

“Likely story!” The dog Amanto snapped and before he can get a hold of Gintoki, someone pulls the Yato out of his grasp.

“Run!”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Yamazaki, follow them._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Katsura shifts on the other side of the door leading to the room their unexpected guest are in.

"Ane-ue's going to kill me... Gin-san, do you think this is some kind of conspiracy?”

“Going by the guy loitering outside the door, I would say so.”

He winces and forces down a breath before sliding the door open and caramel eyes meets crimson. “I… apologise. I hadn’t realised two of you were Yato’s, really, what type of Amanto does odd jobs for work? I thought you were humans and I had planned on drafting you guys into the Jouishishi ranks and have you guys as informants when you have Amanto clients but…” Katsura trails off and he doesn’t pull his gaze from dull crimson even when the younger Yato speaks up.

“Jouishishi?” She repeated slowly as bright blue eyes blink up at the gaping Shinpachi. “Sounds important.”

“W-when the Amanto first came to Earth twenty years ago, there were some Samurai who didn't take to the Bakufu letting the Amanto walk in, so they banded together to fight both Amanto and those who were on the side of the Bakufu. They were known as the Jouishishi. I-I didn't think there were people who still supported it around.”

“And we were about to be dragged into their dead war.”

Katsura bites down on his reply, the silver head wasn’t wrong.

And before anything else can be said, the door’s being kicked in accompanied with a shout of:

“This is the Shinsengumi! Stop where you are! You are under arrest!”

By the Shinsengumi Fukuchou and Katsura hardly thinks as he starts pulling the three Yorozuya members with him.

Gintoki twitches as he twists out of the long haired males grip, “You won’t give it a rest will you?! Now they’re going to think we’re bloody working with you!”

“Who the hell are they?!” Shinpachi cried out as he finally got his feet under him.

Katsura ignored the silver head running besides him, “They are the Shinsengumi,” He answered the male teenager, “A special police force under the control of the Shougunate, the branch responsible for bringing in rebellious elements.”

“In other words, they would have left us alone after questioning us had someone not decided he needed someone to take the fall for him.”

Katsura twitches and snaps his head to the silver head, “That’s not what I was inted-” He breaks off as caramel eyes register the umbrella moving towards his head and all he can think of is _shit_ before the crimson umbrella passes by his head and makes a dull thud as it connects with a sheathed sword aimed at the back of the vermilions neck.

“I don’t mind being a terrorist, Gin-chan, that’s a step better than the pirate’s Idiot Big Brother joined isn’t it?” Kagura continued to run, ignoring the fact that Gintoki and Katsura stopped as she pulled Shinpachi along with her.

“They are the same thing here Kagura.” Is Gintoki’s reply and crimson eyes catch caramel and the silver head tilts his head towards the two teenagers. Katsura blinks before giving the Yato a nod and takes after Shinpachi and Kagura, almost tripping over his own feet as Kagura burst through a Shinsengumi blockade.

Gintoki let his full attention land on the Shinsengumi Fukuchou, “Are you the ring leader here? I need to speak to you.”

“Unless it’s about you singing out your crimes to me I’m not interested.”

A silver eyebrow twitched, “No wonder this place is such a shit show, won’t even listen when someone wants to speak, what happens if they have vital information that can mean the life or death of someone? What do you do then?”

Hijikata bit through his cigarette and lashed his unsheathed blade at the silver head, had it not been for the rocket that was shot at them, throwing him away from the crash site. “Damn it Sougo! Are you trying to kill me?!” He snapped before he sat up.

“Tch, missed again.”

“The hell’s that meant to mean?!”

“Oh wow.” Hijikata’s and Okita’s attention is drawn to the dust cloud and they can’t stop the confusion on their faces as they take in the unscathed form of Gintoki, his umbrella open and leaning against his shoulder.

“What the hell? I know I hit him…” Okita let out.

“You even have your subordinates trying to kill you.” Gintoki let out a whistle, “I think I should congratulate you on being able to keep a city running instead.”

“Hey, Gin-chan! Catch!”

Years of living with the younger Yato leaves Gintoki’s hand snapping out to the flying metal ball as it moved to pass by him – catching the attention of the two Shinsengumi members – and he can only blink as he turns the ball around in his hand.

Two shades of red and one shade of blue are left to widen in horror as the green, counting down numbers register in their heads.

“Ahh, Happy Birthday?” Gintoki questions as he tosses the metal ball of death to Hijikata who screeches as he drops his sword in order to catch and bounce the ball between his hands.

“I don’t want it!” he hisses as he turns to toss it towards Okita only for navy blue eyes to blink when he doesn’t find the sandy haired teen next to him and Hijikata snaps his head to where the silver head was, only to also find him gone.

“You might want to throw it Hijikata-san.” Okita dully called out as he watched his Fukuchou dance around in panic from a safe distance away.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_They got away while Hijikata-san was playing basketball._

You _could have gone after them Sougo!_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“You got a stalker?” Gintoki asked around a cherry stem.

“One that keeps proposing to me.” Tae answers as she moves her chopsticks to block the food flying from Kagura’s position, “I thought he would give up when it first happened so I didn’t think anything of it, but I’ve realised he’s turned to stalking to me to propose whenever he can.”

“How long has this been going for Tea-san?”

“Just today.”

Gintoki blinked at the eighteen year old before he leant out of his seat, “Oi, you dirty stalker, get your butt out here!”

“Gin-san there’s no way-” Shinpachi started as Gintoki sat back in his seat to take another bite of his cake only to be cut off by someone screeching from a few table down.

“Who are you calling a dirty stalker, huh?!”

Coffee brown blinked blankly as Kondo crawled out from under a table, “He’s really here…”

Gintoki took another bite of his cake and didn’t turn an eye to the stalker who walked up to their table, “Obviously the idiot who responded to it.”

Kondo sniffed, “By the by… You seem pretty close to Otae-chan.”

“O-tae?” Gintoki repeated and crimson moves between Shinpachi and Tae.

“Ah,” Shinpachi pushed his glasses up, “The ‘O’ is an honorific, it’s a polite way to refer to women.”

Gintoki raised a silver eyebrow towards Tae who shook her head, “There’s no need Gin-san.”

A closed fist hit the table, making the plates jump – Gintoki catching his and pulling it away from the table –, “Listen hear you perm head freak.” Kondo hissed as he pressed his face into Gintoki’s space, only to pause when obsidian eyes land on the handles of two umbrellas. _‘You’re kidding me….’_

A pale foot slammed onto the table – right where Gintoki’s plate was – and Kagura pushed her forehead against Kondo’s “Listen here you bastard, you split my food!”

“Take it outside Kagura.”

Kondo barely has time to blink before a hand grips his hair and starts pulling him outside.

“Better make sure she doesn’t kill him.”

“Wait! Gin-san, what about paying?!”

“You ready Bastard?!” Kagura sneered at Kondo, who winces before bright blue eyes blinked and she started sniffing the air. “That smells good.” She twisted around, nose still twitching before she took off.

“Damn it Kagura! You just ate!” Gintoki called after the vermillion haired girl, as he took off running, hitting Kondo in the back of his head with his umbrella as he passed.

“But I didn’t just eat _this_!”

“I don’t care! You wanna go hungry for a week?”

“No, but-”

“No buts!”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Fukuchou! What’s this about the Kyokuchou being bested in battle?!_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Hijikata-san, how are we meant to find this guy?” Okita asked as he pulled his red eye mask up to level a scarlet eye at Hijikata from his spot on the park bench. “All we know is that he carried an umbrella.”

“Maybe if you got off your arse and looked.” Hijikata let out as he lit another cigarette.

“Alright, you guys got dog walking.”

“Again Gin-chan?”

“Do you want to fix a roof?”

“No.”

“Then you’re walking dogs, head home once you’ve finished alright?”

Both scarlet and navy blue watched the group of three split up, eyes sticking to the silver head as he turned to leave the park.

“Hijikata-san, wasn’t there something about silver hair?” Okita questioned as he sat up and Hijikata was already moving, throwing his sheathed sword at the back of the silver head who turned and caught the blade.

“I have some business with you.”

“What’s the job?” Gintoki asked as he propped the sheath blade on his shoulder.

Both Okita and Hijikata blinked at the man, “Huh?”

“Look, I’m a busy man. I have other jobs to do, so unless you can walk and talk, you need to speak now.”

Hijikata twitched, “That’s not what I meant!”

“Then the hell do you want?”

“You are the one who defeated Kondo-san right?” Hijikata asked.

“Kondo-san?” The Yato repeated.

“I mean it has to be you right? What other silver haired guy who carries an umbrella when the sun is out is there? Let alone one who’s been seen with terrorist.”

Gintoki let the sword drop from his shoulder to point it at the Fukuchou, “That, is a misunderstanding.”

“Like I care.” Was snarled out.

“You should, it’s your job Hijikata-san.”

“Shut it Sougo,” Hijikata snapped towards the teenager, “And pass me your sword will you.” He held out his hand and after a moment, Okita placed his sword in the others hand and Hijikata turned back to Gintoki, “What? Never seen a sword before? Pathetic. How Kondo-san lost to you, I’ll never know.”

With that Hijikata charged at the silver head and when he sees that the other male make no notion to move, he makes to draw his sword short – because he won’t kill someone who doesn’t know what he’s doing – only to blink wide when Okita’s sword is suddenly stopped.

By an open umbrella.

_‘It didn’t even cut the fabric…’_

Is all he has time to think before the air is forced out of his lungs and there’s the sudden feeling of weightlessness before he hits a tree, denting it.

Okita drew his shoulders up as scarlet watched a booted foot land back on the ground.

_‘Fast.’_

Hijikata shakes his head and pushes himself up to his feet and before he can take a step forward a hand lands on his shoulder and it’s only the familiar grip that stops him attacking the owner of the hand.

Kondo let out a breath of air, “Got here just in time.”

“Kondo-san…”

The Shinsengumi Kyokuchou turned to give a disapproving eye to Hijikata and Okita. “You know, I didn’t think this was something the two of you would do forget. ‘Never mess with those who hold an umbrella on sunny days and run like hell if you see them on the battlefield’ ring a bell?” He questions and watches as the two tense up.

Because the villages they are from were ones within worrying distance of the battlefield for the first three years of the war and some scars never fade.

Kondo turned and gave Gintoki a bow, “I apologise for my subordinates actions.”

“Ah forget it.” Gintoki let out as he tossed Hijikata’s sword to Kondo, “This gives me the chance to clear up a few things. My employees and I aren’t terrorist, we got caught up with a client who planned on pulling us into his dead war, only the idiot didn’t do his research. Speaking of, I got a job to do.” With that Gintoki left.

“He’s a Yato?”

“Yep, so is the girl who works for him.”

“Shit.”

“You dodged a bullet this time Hijikata-san.”

“Shut up Sougo.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Gin-chan, can we keep him, please? I’ll walk him and feed him and bathe him._

_What about his shit?_

_I guess._

_…Welcome to the family Sadaharu._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_That’s right we are friends. But for that reason, I don’t want to cause you any trouble. I thank you greatly Queen-san. Although it was only half a day, it has felt as though I was a normal girl and I enjoyed myself. Farewell._

_Wait! That’s not fair! You’re the one who wanted to make the promise, and then you go and break it? I wanna play more! I want to become better friends with Souyo-chan!_

_That’s right, I’m not being fair. And that’s why in the end, I ask of you to let me have one selfish wish. I said previously for only one day, but, be my friend forever, okay?_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Sakamoto rubbed the back of his head, tangling fingers in curly chocolate locks, “I would do it myself but I need to get back to my crew.”

Gintoki leant against the open door, “Who’re we delivering it to?”

Azure eyes light up and Sakamoto straightened to his full height, “A friend of mine! His name is Katsura-”

“Nope.”

He blinked at the silver head, “Eh?”

“No deliveries to terrorist, especially those who want to blow me and my employees up.” With that Gintoki closed the door on Sakamoto.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Gin-chan, Gin-chan! Guess what?! I won tickets for a space tour!_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Gin-chan, it’s hot…” Kagura breathed out.

“Wear the coat, sounds stupid I know, but it’ll shave off the sun.” Kagura pulled a face at Gintoki as Sakamoto plopped down next to the silver head.

“Yato’s huh? I’m starting to see why Katsura tried to blow you guys up now.”

“You’re not helping your case.” Gintoki let out as crimson eyes turned to Kagura as she started to walk off. “Oi, Kagura stay near the ship!”

“I’m just going to get a drink, Gin-chan.”

Sakamoto laughed over Shinpachi’s screeching, “It’s not like that, I have nothing against Yato’s. Actually, I talk to one regularly.” He pushed himself up and took after Kagura, “Wait up, Little Yato, I’ll help you get to the river.”

“What river?!” Shinpachi screeched after them and snapped his head towards Gintoki, who looked dully at the ground, “Oi, Gin-san, what do we do?”

“Something’s coming.”

Coffee eyes blinked, “Eh?”

And sand burst up and screaming takes over the other passengers as Kagura and Sakamoto are lifted into the air by tentacles.

“Gin-san! What do we do?! What do we do?!” Shinpachi asked as Gintoki calmly got up and stepped in front of Shinpachi, snapping him to silence.

“Gin-chan!” Kagura whined.

“This is why you don’t wonder off, deal with it yourself.” Gintoki’s dull tone of voice makes Shinpachi gape at him from behind.

“But it’s hot!”

Gintoki turned away from her, “Don’t care.”

Kagura puffed out her cheeks and bright blue eyes glare at Gintoki’s crimson umbrella before she gave a sharp twist to her purple umbrella’s handle, closing it and she swings it towards the tentacle holding Sakamoto and fired a series of bullets at it before turning her umbrella towards the one holding her and firing once again.

Using gravity to her advantage, Kagura flipped herself once and extended her leg before landing it in the sand, sending bursts of coarse grains into the air and tentacles back under. She sprung back into a handstand and pushed herself back towards the crashed ship, bright blue eyes scanned the ground, one hand dropping to the sand – just like Mummy and Gin-chan said they did when they played hide and seek with the Orochi’s – ignoring the ships that enter the sky until a hand plops down on her head.

“You did great.”

With those words echoing in her ears, Kagura sags against Gintoki’s form and gives a bright but tired grin.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Shinpachi feels sweat slide down his skin as he watches Kagura dunk her head into a barrel of water.

“I’m surprised you aren’t doing the same Gintoki.” Mutsu sounded as she came to a stop next to the older Yato.

Gintoki’s lips lifted up slightly, “Can’t, unless I want to kill myself. I’m from Kouan.” And Mutsu’s cinnamon eyes lit up in understanding.

“He did mention a silver haired brat.”

“Baldy still has a big mouth I see.”

“What’s Kouan?” Shinpachi asks, causing the two adults to blink at the teenager.

“It’s the home planet of the Yato race.” Mutsu gave as Gintoki moved to help Kagura, “Centuries ago it was attacked by a set of planet alliances during a war. That attack killed many Yato’s and altered the landscape and environment leaving Kouan almost uninhabitable. Many Yato tribes abandoned the planet but there were a few that remained and adapted to the new environment.” Mutsu inclined her head towards Gintoki, “Being from that planet, his body is adapted to the food, water and heat there but it means won’t be able to take in large amounts of the food and water we consider normal. It’s not safe for him. And it’s likely he won’t do to well in the cold.”

Mutsu’s lips pick up as Shinpachi looks towards Gintoki in worry, “Don’t worry about it, there are other Amanto out there who also have conditions to live by, and Gintoki’s been off that planet for around twenty years, he’ll be fine.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Umibouzu?” Okita repeated as he stared at the Shinsengumi members eavesdropping on their Kyokuchou and Umibouzu. “Who’s that?”

“You don’t know, Okita-taichou?” Yamazaki asked as he pulled away from the door, “He’s an Alien hunter. Umibouzu is the title given to him for all the dangerous Alien’s he brought in. He’s the strongest of all the hunters out there. A living legend.”

Okita crouched down to peak through the slightly open door, “Ohh? So what’s he doing here then?”

“Sounds like an Alien got into Edo.” Another Shinsengumi member answered.

“Thank you for letting us know,” The group quieten down when Kondo spoke, “Please leave the rest to us. Have to say though, I’m surprised you came here yourself Umibouzu. Did you come here to hunt other Aliens?”

Kankou twitched, “You could say that. But they are much more troublesome than any other Alien I’ve come across.”

Obsidian eyes lit up, “Someone who troubles even the famed Umibouzu-dono? Must be about a woman then.”

Kankou twitched again, “There is one involved, but she’s not my main target, the bloody silver haired brat is.”

All the Shinsengumi members blinked.

_‘Silver haired… brat?’_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Gintoki sneezed.

Shinpachi edged himself away from the Yato as crimson eyes blinked dully at the packaged flour. “Maybe get a different one...”

“Good idea Shinpachi.” Gintoki gave as he switched out the flour and placed the new one into the basket.

“Gin-chan! Gin-chan!” Both Gintoki and Shinpachi turned to look down the aisle towards Kagura who was lifting a big bag of rice above her head. “They have big bags of rice!”

“How much?”

“Don’t know.”

The silver head gave a sigh as he walked over to her, “Where’d you find it?”

Kagura pointed to the front of the store, not minding a bit as the bag of rice hit her head. “Over there.”

Crimson followed Kaguras’ finger only to blink when they took in the front of the store. “Oi, Shinpachi, I’m seeing things right?”

Shinpachi pushed his glasses up as he poked his head around the aisle, and coffee coloured eyes blink, “Unless I’m seeing things too, then I don’t think so.”

“Maybe it’s the heat rays outside?”

“Maybe.”

Shinpachi lets out a screech as Gintoki pulls him and Kagura away from the purple, moving tentacle thing that slammed into the floor, sending food product and shelves flying.

“Next time,” Gintoki bit out as he pushed Kagura – hands still gripping the bag of rice – and Shinpachi forward and turned towards the parasitic alien, “I’m ignoring the sign!” He swung the basket at one of the tentacles, snapping it from the handles and sending more food flying. “Run for the door!” Gintoki yelled as he lashed a kick at another tentacle, only to have the purple mush separate and enclose around his foot.

Crimson blinked dully.

“Eh?”

And with a flick of the tentacle, Gintoki is sent flying into the fridges.

Gintoki shook his head and turned crimson eyes to the purple mess climbing up his legs, “What the hell?” He snapped his head up, “Kagura! Umbrel-” He doesn’t get to finish as a green umbrella lands against his cheek, sending him out the front of the shop and pass the arriving police cars belonging to the Shinsengumi.

“Found you, you damn brat!”

The silver haired Yato snapped his hand up, catching the barrel tipped umbrella before jerking his head to the side as it was fired. Gintoki swiped his foot out, forcing the other to jump as he gets his feet under him and Gintoki pulls on the umbrella bringing the other Yato into his elbow only for it to be stopped by Kankou’s hand.

Letting go of the umbrella, Gintoki brought his now free hand up to block the booted foot aimed at his head. Twisting his hand to grip Kankou’s shin, he pulled at it and he can feel the other Yato do the same to his arm.

Two heads met and the two Yato’s where sent flying – the younger one towards the Shinsengumi and kids, the older one towards the empty street.

The Shinsengumi and Shinpachi watch in various stages of gaping at the show of strength the two Yato’s gave.

Kondo jerkingly turned his head towards the vermillion female holding a bag of rice and two umbrellas, “K-Kagura-chan was it?” Kagura turned dull bright blue eyes towards the Shinsengumi Kyokuchou, “H-how do you stop two Yato’s from fighting? W-we won’t have a street left if this keeps going…”

“I-I think we’ll be lucky if the block remans Kondo-san.” Hijikata let out.

Kagura turned her dull look back to the now standing Yatos, “Mummy always threw knives at Papi, Gin-chan and Idiot Big Brother.”

Despite the unfamiliar words Kondo and Hijikata twitched at the words they did understand before their attention was caught by yelling.

“You damn brat! First my wife and now my daughter! Quit taking the ladies out of my life!”

“First off Baldy, I didn’t kill Kouka! Second off, you abandon your kids when they needed you the most! I have nothing to do with that! You took them out of your life on your own will! Don’t pin your crappy parenting on me!”

And the two took off only for the pair to stop at Kagura’s call.

“Gin-chan, I’m hungry.”

It’s not lost on anyone that she called out to Gintoki over her father.

Kankou winces as Gintoki turned towards his daughter, a sigh leaving his lips as he ran a hand through his curly hair.

“That so?” Gintoki asks as Kagura hands his umbrella over and he runs his gaze across the sky, “I guess it is about lunch time isn’t it? Oi, Shinpachi,” Crimson eyes turn away from the sky and back towards the police officers only to stop on Shinpachi, “Eh…”

“’Eh’?” Shinpachi repeated, “What do you mean ‘eh’?”

Kagura pointed at the space behind him, “Shinpachi has a girlfriend!”

Shinpachi twisted his head to look of his shoulder, speaking as he did so, “You two are making no sense…” He trailed off as he registered the giant blob of purple mush standing behind him, “Oh.” Is all he says as he turns his head back towards Kagura and Gintoki before he let out a screech and started running.

“Oh yeah.” Kankou lets out as he pushed his goggles up, “Forgot all about that thing.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“’Alien Hunter’?” Shinpachi repeated, causing the other three to pause in their eating and raise a brow at the Samurai in training.

“Have you been living under a rock Shinpachi?” Kagura said around her mouth full of ramen, leaving the glasses wearing teen to flush as her father hit Kagura over the head.

Gintoki tapped his plate with the back of his spoon, “Alien is a universal term much like Amanto is, but it’s used to refer to those who have bounties on their heads from one or more planets they’ve been on and left.” He waved his utensil at Kankou, “Baldy here is an Alien Hunter, as you can guess, that means he hunts down Aliens and gets payed for it. Also means he’s never around.”

Kankou bit down a wince before shaking his head, “Where’s Kamui?” he shot in before anything else could be said as Kagura hollered out for her fifth big bowl of ramen. “He wasn’t at home when I returned and I didn’t see him with you guys today.”

“Kamui?” Gintoki repeated as he picked up a spoonful of his fluffy cheesecake, “Ah, he left to join the Harusame long before Kagura and I got here.”

And Kankou can’t stop his jaw from dropping at the disinterested tone Gintoki gave.

“ _What?!_ ”

 Gintoki paused in eating another spoonful of cake and crimson caught Kankou’s gaze. “Kamui left to join the Harusame long before Kagura and I left.” He repeated.

And this time Kankou passes out.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Hey Baldy.” Kankou’s hand snaps up and catches the bundle of letters held together by rubber bands and the Alien Hunter lifts his eyes up to look at the silver head.

Gintoki’s lips twitch up, “She never stopped writing. But since we had no address to send them too, they kept coming back.” He turned and raised a hand in a lazy wave, “So long as you care, you can always be a better father.”

“What about yours?” Kankou can’t help but ask and Gintoki pauses in his steps, “Kouka said she found you alone, what happened to them.”

“I killed him after he killed her.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Oi, Kagura there’s a letter here for you._

_It’s from Papi!_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Gintoki didn’t blink as he landed the butt of his umbrella handle square on Katsura’s forehead, forcing the long haired man to lose balance as his body tried to move without his head, leaving the Jouishishi to fall onto his back.

Caramel eyes blinked up at the cloudless sky before Katsura scrambled to grab hold of Gintoki’s leg as the silver head passed “Gintoki, please just listen!”

“Like hell I will!” Gintoki snapped, before he lifted up his free foot, “Let go before I break that arm of yours.”

Katsura let go.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Katsura’s shoulder tensed up as cold water was dumped down the back of his yukata and he shot up to dance the ice cubes out. Mixed dried and wet hair twirled as Katsura snapped his head towards the male dressed in white as he passed him.

“Gintoki!”

“No.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Gintoki placed his foot against the public bathroom door and pushed, sending it flying off its hinges and into Katsura.

Katsura twitched a hand from where he was squashed between bathroom door and wall.

“Gin-”

“Not happening.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Katsura bit his tongue as he aimed the arrow, one eye closed as his arms shook with the strain of holding the bow. With one final adjustment he let the arrow and note fly and he’s left to blink when he doesn’t see the arrow buried in the bark of the tree Gintoki was meant to be passing.

He doesn’t even see Gintoki.

“Oi!”

The sudden shout makes Katsura flinch and caramel coloured eyes catch falling dark strands of hair as his ears register the _twang_ of an arrow landing its mark and he turns to look at the arrow and note he just fired.

Only it came with an addition.

An underlined no.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Gintoki paused in the doorway to his living room.

Because sitting across from Kagura and Shinpachi was Katsura.

Sipping tea.

Withholding the urge to kick the wig out, Gintoki walked pass the gathered group and stepped into his room, ignoring the frowns on both Shinpachi’s and Katsura’s faces as they finally spot the blood on his clothing.

And it’s not until he’s gotten clean – having to pass by the group again to get to the bathroom – and in fresh clothes – ones reminiscent of the ones Kouka gave him that first time, only with shorter sleeves – does he turn to Kagura.

“What did he give you?”

“He brought launch.”

Gintoki let his shoulders drop and crimson met caramel.

“What do you want me to listen to?”

Katsura visibly brightens “I need your help to get Elizabeth back.”

The Yorozuya trio blinked. “’Elizabeth’?” the two males repeated.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Katsura blinked at the gate the group of four stood in front of. “We’re just going to walk in?”

“Why not.” Gintoki turned to the Jouishishi member. “They’re probably waiting for you to come around some weak point they funnelled, so that’s where they’ll be waiting.”

“So attack where they won’t be expecting me.”

“So you do have something between your ears.”

Katsura twitched.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Right into a government holding without any prep…_

_Over confident much, aren’t they?_

  **…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Elizabeth!” Katsura called out as he ran into the large and empty room and over to the giant tailless duck.

Gintoki and Shinpachi blinked dully after him, “That’s Elizabeth?”

Crimson blinks and Gintoki pulls Shinpachi closer to Kagura as he gives a sharp twist to his umbrella handle, making it pop open and block the three from being hit by flying kunai.

Kagura twisted around as she also gave a sharp twist to her umbrella handle and raised her purple umbrella to block more kunai flying from behind them.

“We’re being attacked from behind!” Shinpachi called out as he drew his bokken.

“Stick together.”

Snickering fell over the large room as the kunai stopped flying. Leaving the four to blink at Elizabeth before the ruined body of his was tossed away, showing a blonde shaggy haired shinobi dressed in blue. “Too bad, Elizabeth-chan isn’t here.”

“And you are?” Gintoki cut in, making the shinobi pause.

“Hattori Zenzou, former Oniwaban-shuu member.”

Gintoki gave the scruffy shinobi a side eyed look, “Is that meant to ring a bell?”

“No it’s not.” Is sound behind them and Shinpachi, Katsura and Kagura turn to keep an eye on the purple haired shinobi. “It’s a secret organisation.”

“Obviously not secret enough if he just told four strangers he was a part of it.”

Silence echoed over the room until Zenzou coughed into his fist, “Anyway, I’m currently a freelancer and sorry to say, but you four don’t stand a lick of a chance against us.” With those words four more shinobi dropped from the rafters and circled around the group.

“Maybe I’m mixing my words up here, but are shinobi’s meant to be colouring pencils?”

“Gin-chan.” Kagura scoffed with fake offence in her voice as she raised her nose up at the red, green and yellow ninjas she and Shinpachi stood face to face with, “They are obviously crayons.” Her statement caused Shinpachi and the six shinobis to trip over nothing as Katsura lifted a sleeved hand up to his mouth.

“Right, right. My bad.”

Greasy laughter picked up over the silence, “Too bad Katsura! These six used to be warriors of the Oniwaban-shuu! They aren’t people who you can defeat!”

Caramel eyes locked onto the crying form of a giant white duck. “Elizabeth!” Katsura calls over Gintoki’s mumble of ‘secrets aren’t really secrets here’ and the sound of a giant fence falling between the group of four, cutting Shinpachi and Kagura off from Katsura and Gintoki.

Gintoki turned dull crimson eyes to the fence, “Not a really sturdy fence, is it.” He tapped the back of his fingers to the metal fence. “It did just fall from the roof, didn’t it Kagura?”

Kagura shoved her umbrella into Shinpachi’s hands and cracked her knuckles, “Let’s find out Gin-chan.” She propped a foot up against one of the beams as Gintoki set his umbrella on the floor.

Zenzou snickered again as the silver head took hold of one of the metal beams, “You’re dreaming if you think you can move that.”

There’s the sound of metal bending before the screeching sound of metal ripping enters the air.

And the six ninja’s can only watch with bug eyes and gaping mouths as both Katsura and Shinpachi drop to the ground.

Because the vermillion haired girl and silver head man just pulled the metal fence apart like it was nothing.

_‘Shit.’_

Is all they have time to think as the metal beams dig into their sides and they are sent flying through a wall.

Shinpachi and Katsura tentatively push themselves up and take in the damaged – the blue shinobi somehow getting a piece of the floor boards up his arse, the purple one somehow dangling from one of the rafters with her scarf tangled around her arms and legs, the red, yellow and green shinobi curled around their stomachs while the pink one laid perfectly straight with a rose grasped in both hand over her chest.

The two slowly turned to the two Yato’s to be greeted with the sights of Gintoki rotating his arm at his shoulder socket and Kagura looking at her nails.

“A-ah, Katsura-sama?” The group of four blinked before they looked up towards the cowering government fellow, “S-sorry to say this, but… Elizabeth-chan was never here.” With those words out in the open, the man fainted and two dark glares turned to the Jouishishi member who brightened.

“That’s right.” Katsura brought a closed fist into an open hand, “Elizabeth and I had a fight.”

“Zura, Zura, Zura.” Gintoki repeated, making Katsura twitch as he turned to raise an eyebrow at the silver haired Yato only to freeze at the dark look that was being levelled at him through burning crimson eyes, “What does that mean?”

“Ahh…”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

**_Chapter 2 end._ **

_And that’s a butt ton of introductions out of the way. I am going to say that future fights aren’t going to be like the one just above the line, it wasn’t a serious fight in the first place and when I tried to do one it didn’t flow right, hence the one hit knock down. Not that it’s impossible to happen in the first place either though._

_No extra fun bit this time._

_Again, no idea when the next chapter is going to come out, I still got outlining to do, yay!_

_Hope you’ve enjoyed! Please leave a review on your way out!_

_Till next time, ninjapanda16 out!_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**


	3. Ch 3: Rabbit Beats Sword, Sword Beats...Something...

**Gintama:** The White Rabbit of the Night

**Note:** Well this chapter got started on sooner than it should have, we have the internet breaking to thank for that XP.

Big thank you to those who have commented, left Kudos or have bookmarked!

 

**Edit Notice:** I have changed a few small things in chapter two, nothing too much, the biggest thing is me adding an explanation to what an ‘Alien’ is in terms of this fic since while I was writing chapter three, it dawned on me that my view on it could be very different to others (I don’t believe it’s been said what the difference between and Amanto and an Alien is, but I could be wrong).

For those who don’t want to go back and look, in the terms of this fic, an ‘Alien’ is an Amanto(s) that’s been given a bounty from one or more planets and has fled those said planet(s) to avoid arrest or being killed.

**Image/Cover art by ninjapanda16 (ninjapandabear16: Tumblr) (Playing with the background… Still.)**

**Cross Posted on FF.net**

 

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

**Rabbit Beats Sword, Sword Beats…Something…**

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Gintoki pressed his finger into his ear and gave it a twist as Tetsuya – one part of a pair of sibling swords-smiths still managing to get business after the ban on swords was put up at the end of the war – continued to yell.

“Benizakura was forged by our father, the best swords-smith in Edo! It’s an exceptionally fine and sharp sword! So sharp in fact, it could let any swords wilder cut through stone in a single swing! And when the moon light hits the blade, red blooms of sakura appear! There’s not a sword like it!”

The sliver head wiped his finger onto his pants as crimson darted between the siblings sitting across from him, “Sounds valuable, that the reason why it was stolen?”

“But it shouldn’t be picked up by just anyone!”

Gintoki felt his eyebrow twitched as his question went ignored. “What do you mean?”

“Ever since our father died, terrible fortune has fallen upon the wilder of the Benizakura! Please Gintoki-san! You have to get the blade back before it takes another life!”

“Let me get this straight.” Gintoki held both his hands up in front of him, giving pause to the yelling swords-smith, “You want me to return a sword known for killing those who wield it?” he asked and twitched once again when none of the siblings moved to answer me. “Oi…”

Tetsuko shifted, bringing crimson on to her, “If you wish to speak to my brother, you have to yell in his ear.”

“Why can’t you answer my questions?”

Tetsuko shifted her gaze away from Gintoki, making the Yato sigh.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Just find a sword that they won’t tell you anything about, Gintoki. It’ll be easy, Gintoki. Ha! Easy my arse! The hell does one start looking for some possessed sword anyway?” Gintoki muttered to himself as he tapped his closed umbrella against his shoulder, footsteps falling to a stop under the moonlight and crimson eyes looked over his shoulder. “Oi, Zura you’re one of those wacky samurai, any ideas on where I can find a possessed sword?”

The barrel he just passed rattled before the top popped up with Katsura standing under the lid caramel eyes glaring at the Yato, “It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura!” the Jouishishi snapped before he slumped, “I’m actually looking for my own cursed sword.”

Gintoki gave a hum before he started walking again, bringing Katsura’s attention back to him, “Hey!” Katsura let out as he fell face first into the dirt in his struggle to get out of the barrel.

“I’m not helping you find a cursed sword,” Gintoki payed no mind to the samurai who fell into step with him – not a hair out of place. “One’s plenty more than I would like.” And he stiffened to a stop as crimson eyes took in the character standing on the path further ahead of them – square glasses covering closed eyes, grey hair doing a wired flump thing and dressed in orange and green – and Katsura is quick to follow his lead, hand dropping to his sword as the man perked up, nose sniffing at the air.

“Katsura Kotaro and,” He sniffed at the air again, “Someone I’ve never smelt before, you are not one of his followers then.”

Gintoki blankly blinked at the strange man before crimson glanced over to Katsura – standing relaxed, but ready to move at a moment’s notice – for a moment then returned back to the man, “You sure you got the right guy there buddy?”

Nizou gave a laugh as he pulled a small white bottle from his pocket and placed the nozzle up his nose, “Cute.” He squeezed the bottle, “But I don’t forget scents.”

Crimson blinks before Gintoki turns around, hand raised in a lazy wave, “Yep, nope I’m gonna take another route home, goodnight fellas. Remember to use protection.” And he only stops when Katsura grips his arm.

“Damn it, Gintoki! You-”

“Aw nice one Zura! Tell the wack-job my name why don’t ya?!”

“You’re the one who was going to leave me alone with him!”

“Like I care what happens to you! Hell, you two will probably get along just fine with tea parties and plots to take over the world! Go make friends!”

“I’ll have you know that only the finest are invited to my tea parties.” Katsura turned his nose up at Gintoki as he folded his arms into his sleeves.

“That’s what you get out of that?!” Gintoki let out before snapping his arm out to bring a stop to the blade aimed to cut through both their necks, “I’m talking here!” is out of Gintoki’s mouth before he turns his head towards Nizou and it’s the colour of red that makes him pull short.

_‘Blood.’_ Crimson looks over the thin trail of liquid red making its way down his arm, _‘And…’_ Gintoki turned his gaze to the blade he caught before looking up to its wielder, “Sharp sword you got there. Mind telling me where you got it?”

Nizou’s lips picked up, “It is a beauty isn’t it? I just had to get my hands on it when I heard about it. There’s a charm about the story, don’t you think? A cursed sword taking the lives of those who wield it.” The blinded man made to pull back only to frown slightly when Benizakura didn’t budge from Gintoki’s tightened grip, “Sounds frightening right?”

Crimson and caramel are left to widen as a multitude of cables priced past the skin on Nizou’s sword arm and slivered up the blade.

Katsura lashed his sword out as Gintoki let go of the Benzakura, catching the glowing purple blade against his own and surprising himself when Nizou bore down on him.

“But I have to say it’s more like a lucky charm then anything, see, it’s letting me kill you Katsura Kotaro.” Nizou smirked as the sound of cracking metal echoed through the air and he lets of a laugh as his sword presses forward, cutting through Katsura.

“Man,” Nizou jerked his head up as the dull voice entered his ears, “That isn’t a sword made by some father, that’s Amanto tech.” The scene of Katsura split in two dissipated from his mind’s eye and he’s taken over by darkness once more.

“Did you have to pull me by my hair?” Katsura gritted out as he sat up, hand rubbing the back of his head and he blinks when Gintoki’s crimson umbrella lands in his lap.

“I’ll leave you to die next time then.”

Katsura felt his lips tug up as he got up, hand wrapping around the crimson wrapped handle of the umbrella, “You better, otherwise I’ll think you care.”

Crimson eyes didn’t stray from Nizou, “Who’d worry about a wig like you?” Gintoki gave a nod to their opponent who stood with his expression blanked over as more cables pulled from his skin, “Why _is_ the creep after your head?”

The Jouishishi adjusted his grip on Gintoki’s umbrella before bringing it up to catch the Benizakura. “Hard to say.” Katsura bit out as he pushed against the blade before he angled it, letting Nizou’s blade slide away from his body as he tucked into himself and twisted towards the assassin to lash the umbrella at his open side, only for cables to curl around the weapon, stoping it from making any contact.

Nizou flinched back in surprise when he felt an arm curl around his neck as a foot jerked at the backside of his knee, forcing him to fall against the arm before said limb pushed back against his weight, forcing him onto his back and the ground cracking underneath him.

Gintoki’s eyebrows narrowed when cables shot to his arm, wrapping around the limb as he pulled back from Nizou’s downed form and crimson snaps to blurred purple and his other hand snaps up, fingers tinted red as he brought a broken piece of Katsura’s blade up to shave the sword mutation of Benizakura away from slicing through his arm. Making it nick its own cables as it moved past his arm.

“Twist the handle!”

Katsura gave a sharp twist to the umbrellas’ handle, popping the crimson coloured weapon open, ripping through the cables wrapped around it in time to block the blade directed at him and he ignores the bitten of scream Nizou gave as Benzakura pulled him forward into Gintoki’s kick, sending him backwards into a building and cables ripping away from skin.

Cramael blinks into crimson as Gintoki’s hand lands next to Katsura’s on the open umbrella as sirens grew louder, “We need to go.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Gintoki gave Katsura a warning look as the long haired man sat crossed legged in front of him after hitting him upside the head and held out his hand towards the silver head.

“May as well use two free hands instead of one.” Crimson looked past silver hair and at Katsura for a moment before Gintoki let the end of a bandage drop from his mouth and stuck his arm out. Picking up the hand, caramel eyes looked over the shredded arm as he removed the self-applied bandage. “You’re other hand is healing, how come this one isn’t?” he asked softly, mindful of the other Yato sleeping in the apartment.

Gintoki gave a light snort, “I’m wondering what Yato’s you humans faced to think that we have instant regeneration or something equally as stupid.” He waved his free hand once to bring attention to it before opening it, showing the scabbing over wound, “A flesh wound is different to having cables dig into your limb and try to steal control of it.”

Katsura paused to look over the arm once again before he started to wrap a new bandage around the limb. “You think it can jump from host to host?”

“Possibly,” He gave a small shrug, “Hell, I’m reluctant to call it an Amanto races’ tech again. Benizakura, whatever the hell it is, is more of Parasitic Amanto then sword.”

“’Parasitic Amanto’?” Katsura raised an eyebrow at the silver head who nodded.

“There are a lot of races out there and surprisingly there’s very few parasitic types. Probably because most of them are considered as Aliens.” Gintoki dropped his chin into his palm, “But the most known about Parasitic Amanto are the Blight, a mercenary race that are dubbed as ‘World Beaters’ for their ability to kill out planets, and Uranus Hankai, as far as I know, he’s the only member of the Third Squad of the Harusame Pirates dubbed as ‘The One Man Army’. And even then there’s very little known about them beyond that, the thing that dubs them as Parasitic Amanto at the moment is the fact that the bodies they have now weren’t theirs originally. No one knows what they really look like or what they are.”

Tucking the end of the bandage in, Katsura let Gintoki take his arm back, “Have you heard of anyone… creating a parasitic Amanto or Alien?”

Gintoki’s back straightened and he tilted his head towards Katsura slightly, “No. Why…?”

“Because currently there are multiple Benizakura being manufactured on a ship and if any of them have the same components as that one, there’s going to be trouble.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Kagrua paused in scratching Sadaharu’s head from where she stood next to Gintoki’s bedroom door before she moved over to the cupboard holding her bed– she never liked big bedrooms after Mummy died, too much dead space – and tomorrows clothing – the rest of her clothes kept together with Gin-chan’s in his wardrobe.

Pulling her shoes on and picking up her purple umbrella, Kagura held her hand towards Sadaharu, “Stay here alright? It’s going to be dangerous, don’t worry though, I’ll bring Shinpachi along.” With those words, Kagura left the apartment and headed off towards the Shimura compound.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Kagura-chan, you sure this is the right ship?”

“Why wouldn’t it be? It’s creepy looking isn’t it?”

“That’s not the point.”

“You can stay here Scaredy-Pachi.”

“Kagura-chan! Wait!”

Neither of the two notice the caramel eyes or the doll eyes watching them.

  **…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Both Kagura and Shinpachi drew up short as bright blue and coffee coloured eyes took in their surroundings.

Cables were strung from multiple tubes full of liquid illuminated red with a single purple blade held between two smaller tubes in each one, gears moved slowly behind each tube, turning in time with the bubbles lifting in the liquid while ever-so-often the cables running across the floor twitched.

“W-what is this…?” Shinpachi couldn’t help but let out.

Kagura stepped further into the room and over to one of the tubes, Shinpachi soon following after her. “I think this is what Gin-chan and Zura were talking about.”

Two simultaneous clicks make the teenagers tense up and snap their eyes up to the reflections in the glass tube – blonde hair, dressed in pink, holding two guns, dark hair, bandage over one eye, dressed in purple with gold butterflies, smoking, top-knot, doll eyes, average clothing, disturbing.

“Looks like we have a few rats Shinsuke-sama. It really is too bad see, we don’t like letting rats live.” Kijima Matako let out before she pulled the triggers on both her revolvers and she’s left to stiffen as an open purple umbrella blocked both her bullets. “The hell?!” She let out before peacock blue eye blink wide at the bokken swinging at her hands only for it to rattle against metal, “Takechi-senpai!”

“Children is it?” Takechi Henpeita manage to ask before a black, flat covered foot pressed into his face.

“Senpai!” Matako called after the strategist before she snapped her angry gaze back to the two teenagers in time to pull one of her revolvers up to block the bokken, “Why you!” she growled out as she fired at the glasses wearing teen, making him flinch back at the loud sound but not the wound as a pale arm shot past Shinpachi’s shoulder, catching the bullet in drift fingers before it could land it’s mark.

“The hell?!” Passes Matako’s lips once more as a closed umbrella is aimed at her.

Kagura couldn’t hold down her grin, “Gin-chan’s faster!” and with a flick of her finger, Kagura presses the button only for her purple umbrella to be knocked to the side, leaving the bullet to smash through glass.

“Shin-Shinsuke-sama!”

_‘This smell!’_

Emerald eyes didn’t stray from the teenagers, “Don’t give them an inch!” and with those orders the Kiheitai snapped to attention.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Damn it!” Katsura let out as caramel eyes pulled away from the binoculars helping him watch the two teenagers – both bloodied, the boy unconscious and carried like a sack of rice while the girl fought tooth and nail against the multitude of chains holding her – were escorted below deck. “Elizabeth!” He turned to the giant duck, only pausing when he took note of the sign already held up.

-Go. I’ll let Gin-san know.-

And Katsura lets his smile grow free before he turned to jump off of the roof they were perched on.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Gintoki blinked blankly at the tailless duck standing outside his door, “Elizabeth?”

-We have a situation.-

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Tetsuya frowned as he carefully picked up the dulled purple blade up from the sticky liquid and shards of glass.

“You’ll have one soldier less, Takasugi-san.”

“No matter, there are plenty others.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Livid bright blue eyes glared up into emerald, “Keep us or kill us! It doesn’t matter _what_ you do Gin-chan will tear you limb from limb!”

“Shin-Shinsuke-sama,” Matako shifted as she spoke over the noise the vermillion head gave “N-not that I’m ungrateful or anything, but why did you interfere?”

“She’s unnaturally strong isn’t she? And with that pale skin?” Takechi let out, causing peacock blue eyes to glare at the doll eyed man.

“Senpai, your perversion is getting worse.”

“I’m not a pervert, I’m a feminist! And I just happen to like children!”

“You’re not helping your case Senpai.”

“As I was saying,” Takechi jumped back on course, “She shares features belonging to the Yato Clan.”

Matako stiffened and snapped her gaze back to the girl struggling against her bounds, “What’s a Yato doing out here? Did someone send her? And the boy, is he…?”

Takechi shook his head as Takasugi let out a breath of white smoke, “He’s human. We haven’t gotten a chance to start interrogating her yet, but as you heard, she keeps mentioning a ‘Gin-chan’.”

Sweat fell down the back of Matako’s neck, “A what?”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Tetsuko let her shoulders drop further when her knock wasn’t answered.

“I’m afraid he’s not home.” The blue haired swords-smith spun around to look over the balcony edge and her gaze landed on Otose pulling a cigarette away from her lips.

“The Gaki left at a lousy time this morning.”

“Do you know when he’ll be back?”

“No clue. I believe he went looking for the black hole he lives with.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Katsura dabbed his brow after he placed the final set of explosives at the top of the last tube producing the Benizakura.

“And that’s the last.” He breathed out before the ship gave a violent shake, causing his lips to pull up, “Good timing Elizabeth.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“You just happen to have a rocket launcher on you?”

-Yes.-

“Do you happen to have a way for me to get onto that ship?”

-…Yes…-

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Damn it! I swear if Nizou brought the Shinsengumi down on us from his little escapade….!” Matako bit out as Kiheitai members ran past her and Takechi while peacock blue eyes looked up to the sky where ships started to fire down on them.

“I believe that’s Katsura’s group rather than the Shinsengumi.”

“They may as well be the same thing!” She snapped as their own ship lifted up.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Wait, isn’t that Nizou the Manslayer?_

_What the hell is trying to do?! He won’t get far with only a sword! Shoot him down!_

Nizou threw his sword arm out, catching it in the hull of the ship and tearing through the length of it.

_What type of monster is he?!_

_With just one sword, he took down a ship…!_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“For you own sake Takasugi, those kids better be alright.” Katsura sounds, causing all attention on the ship’s deck to turn to him.

Takasugi let smoke drift out of his mouth as he turned towards the long haired man, his free hand reaching for his sword, “Oh? I hadn’t realised you’d taken to playing house.”

Katsura let out a scoff as he tightened his grip around his own, “They’re not mine, but I’ve met who they belong to, and he’s hard to get along with on a good day.”

Takasugi’s lips pulled down, “You aren’t just here for the kids Katsura.”

Caramel eyes closed for a moment and heats hits them after the boom enters their ears, “You right, I’m here to put an end to the Benizakuras.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Crimson eyes locked onto the flying flashes of green, orange and purple. “Thanks for the lift.” Gintoki let out before he vaulted over the railing of the ship, causing yells of panic to echo after him just as he hit’s Nizou, sending them both plummeting through the air and into the burning Kiheitai ship’s deck.

Gintoki rolled with the fall, moving himself away from Nizou and the people caught in the crash once they met the metal flooring of the floor below the ship’s deck, leaving a dent in panelling. “Kagura and Shinpachi?” Falls out of his mouth as he got up onto his feet, crimson eyes darting over to a pile of wooden planks that were soon kicked up, showing a disarrayed Katsura getting to his feet before another pile of rubble moved as Takasugi got up onto his own.

“Somewhere below the deck.” Katsura gave as Nizou stumbled up onto his feet, cables dancing around him as the Benizakura pulsed purple.

The air ship gave a rough jerk, sending Matako and Takechi stumbling into the closest wall while the other four widen their stances to hold their footing.

“Hopefully on this side of the ship.” Katsura added as the ship evened out and cables shot out to the silver head Yato, causing the man to fall into a series of flips and handstands to gain distance between the cables and himself. Nizou and Benizakura soon followed after him.

“Get the prisoners.” Takasugi ordered the remaining members of the Kiheitai.

Peacock blue eyes blinked at the back of the one eyed man’s head, “Shinsuke-sama?” Matako asked before Takechi started to pull her away.

Katsura waited for them to turn around a corner, hand tightening around the hilt of his sword as they got further away, “You see it can’t you? The Benizakura’s taking over that man’s body. You are feeding a parasite! Is he not your comrade? Why are you sacrificing him?!”

Takasugi blinked a single eye at Katsura, “There’s no sacrifices that happen without a reason. He wanted this, and I’m granting him his final wish.”

“What are you planning Takasugi?”

“Haven’t I told you? I’ll destroy the world that took Shouyou-sensei away from us. And I’ll go through as many people as I have to, to gain that goal.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Gintoki ducked under the mountain of cables extending from Nizou other arm before aiming his umbrella at the growing mutation and firing a series of bullets.

Nizou let out a scream as metal dug into his leg and hip and he screamed again when Benizakura didn’t allow him to buckle under the pain, instead it surged forward towards the silver head, causing more ripples of pain to whiten his dark sight.

Snapping his umbrella down at the floor, – stopping the cables on the floor from crawling up his legs for the time being – Gintoki lashed his foot out at the doors behind him and threw himself after the broken doors as he slammed his hand on the metal surface of the door way, allowing him to make a sharp turn into the room as another mountain load of cables chased after him and crashed into the middle of the room.

“Gin-chan!” “Gin-san!” sounds over the room and Gintoki snaps crimson eyes onto the heavily chained form of Kagura attached to the far wall with Shinpachi standing next to her.

“You two good?” Gintoki asked as he ducked his head under Benizakura’s blade, letting it rip through the wall as he stepped past the mutation and lashed a kick at the back of the man’s knee and crimson is left to widen when Nizou doesn’t buckle. The silver head grunted as the cable arm collided with his chest, knocking him into the shredded wall and causing the two teenagers to yell out as Nizou let out yet another scream.

Following his momentum bounce off the wall, another set of cables shot out and wrapped around his neck, waist and bandaged arm, digging him back into the wall before Benizakura pulled the silver head towards its current host, lifting the Yato into the air and pinning illuminated red eyes against crimson.

“Gin-chan!” Kagura screamed over Shinapchi’s own, her struggles against the chains becoming more apparent as her quicken heart beat took over her hearing.

Benizakura twisted its host glowing gaze over to the two teenagers before tilting it as it raised its sword arm up, foam bubbling out of its mouth.

“You know,” sounds over the room, breaking Kagura from hearing her heart beat and letting bright blue eyes take in the form of Gintoki pointing his umbrella right at Benizakura’s head. “I don’t want to find out if you’re just stupid or if your intelligence is deemed by your host.”

And Gintoki doesn’t blink away from the glowing red eyes that turn towards him as he clicks the button, leaving the boom of the gunshot to rattle over the room.

Silence took over before it was broken by the sound of shattering metal as the cabled form of Benizakura fell apart, letting Nizou’s dead body drop and Gintoki free from its confinements.

“Bloody parasites.” Gintoki bit out under his breath as he ran a hand over his neck before he hefted himself back onto his feet and turned towards the two teenagers finally relaxing against their bounds. “Let’s get you two free, huh?”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Matako can’t help but gape at the carnage in front of her before she violently shakes her head and aims her two revolvers towards the three people still standing. “Why you!” She managed to get out before a flat covered foot dug into her gut, sending her flying into Takechi and back the way they just came.

Kagura spat a glob of saliva off to the side before rubbing the corner of her mouth with the back of her wrist. A hand landed on her head.

“Nice kick.” Gintoki gave as he walked past the younger Yato, “Now let’s find your weapons and hope that Zura has a ship waiting for us to get on.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“Then we’re swimming.”

“But Gin-chan can’t swim.”

“Which is why we are hoping.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Where the hell did that huge ship come from?!_

_Reinforcements?!_

_Wait, that flag…_

_Why are the Harusame here?!_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Katsura’s blade bit past scales, sending blue blood up to spatter onto darker blue clothing as Katsura ran up the stairs, “Damn it Takasugi, why did you have to tangle with the Harusame?” he muttered under his breath as he reached the top of the staircase and lashed his blade out to catch a ray of fur, feathers, leather and scales as he passed the mix group of Amanto.

He only drops to a stop when a wall further in front of him bursts in and he tightens his grip on his sword and raises it at the ready-

“Why is this thing such a maze?!”

And relaxes as Gintoki’s voice enters his ears and he can’t help but let his lips tug up as the dust clears enough for him to see the two teenagers standing behind the older Yato, weapons in hand.

“Head to your right Gintoki.” Katsura gave as he picked up his run once again, the Yorozuya trio quick to fall in behind him, “We need to retreat as soon as we can, the Harusame have come to back up the Kiheitai, my men won’t last against those numbers.”

“Idiot Big Brother?”

“There’s not enough to interest him to bring him here.”

“That’s one less thing to worry about.” Katsura muttered as the group of four made it onto the deck of the breaking ship.

“Katsura-san! Your orders?!”

“Retreat.” Katsura evenly said as his men started to be herded into a cluster, “The Banizakura’s have been destroyed, we have no further interest with this ship.”

“We could crash it.” Gintoki put out.

“There’s a ship pulling up on port side.” Katsura ignored the silver haired Yato. “Head to it.”

“Don’t even bother!” A lizard Amanto roared as he unsheathed his weapon in a grand flourish, only to end up with a crimson umbrella in his side, sending him and a few others flying through the railing of the burning air ship and plummeting to the sea below them.

“You’re the ones who shouldn’t bother.” Gintoki dug his pinkie into is ear and twisted it as he shouldered his umbrella, sending the Amanto closest to him backing up a few steps, “You don’t even have a single warrior clan member with you.”

“What are you doing here Yato?” The commander of the mixed Amanto demanded. “This isn’t your job.”

Dull crimson turned to the commander as Gintoki flicked his pinkie out to the side. “That’s where you’re wrong, you’re the ones interfering with my job.”

“Go.” Katsura ordered softly but firmly, leaving coffee brown and bright blue eyes blinking as Elizabeth hefts the two battle ready teenagers under his arms and quickly turned, leading the retreat of Katsura’s men.

“Let go! Gin-chan!”

“Ideas on our own retreat?” Katsura stepped up next to Gintoki as Kagura’s scream faded out.

“There’s a perfectly fine ship they so kindly delivered to us, you know how to pilot one?” Crimson moved to the long haired samurai.

“Nope.”

Gintoki ran a hand through silver hair, “I guess we’ll have to crash it then.”

“You’ll be dead before you get the chance! Kill them!” The Amanto commander screamed out and after a little hesitation the others pressed onto the two.

Samurai and Yato pressed forward together.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Gintoki dropped his weight on to his hands – careful not to place them in any of the coloured blood littering the deck of the ship – as he swiped a leg out to remove the legs out from underneath a chicken Amanto before hollering his other leg up to meet the birds face, snapping his neck and Gintoki is quick to shift his weight onto one hand to swing his umbrella out in an horizontal arc and fire a series of bullets at the Amanto drawing in on him, downing a few as the metal dug into their guts.

Shifting his weight again, Gintoki threw himself into a head first roll, dodging a few senbon in the process as he gathered his feet underneath himself and buried a fist into the stomach of a bear. Turning sharply, the silver head brought his umbrella arm around to clothesline the Amanto backwards, sending him face first into the deck as he gripped onto a spear aimed at him and pulled, bringing the three eyed Amanto into his foot and sending him into a few other Amanto.

Adjusting his grip on the spear, the Yato javelined it through the heads of the three pray-mantis Amanto running towards the lone samurai ducking under a club wielded by the largest Amanto in the group. Gintoki jerked his head back and snapped a hand to the wrist holding the dagger that reflected crimson eyes, giving a sharp twist to the hand, Gintoki sent the dagger falling to his feet while the snake Amanto let out a scream and crumbled to the floor.

Gintoki lifted his foot up and kicked at the falling dagger, sending it flying into a scale covered leg and a drift hand darted out to grab the axe belonging to the falling lizard Amanto before the Yato swung it out, catching a number of stomachs and arms, sending different coloured bloods to further stain white.

Katsura lashed one sword out to behead a furry Amanto while the other snapped up to re-route a sword and he spins to dig a blade into the sword users gut before tilting his head to allow a spear only the smallest of cuts on his cheek and he doesn’t hesitate to press forward towards the big headed Amanto as he wrapped his arm around the spear. Swiftly, he brought his remaining sword up to cut through the arms holding the spear and he spins the spear around his back as he passes the sword into his other hand to deflect a few throwing knives.

With a wide arc of the spin, Katsura pushed a few Amanto back and a number of them are sent flying as a bear Amanto slams into them, leaving an unlucky blue coloured Amanto and a chicken Amanto the bearers of a spear through their chests. Katsura pulls himself back sharply, missing the senbon aimed at his neck and caramel eyes dart over to the commander for a moment before he lashes his blade out, catching another stomach.

Ducking down to avoid the swing of a scythe, Katsura’s empty hand darted out to the blood soaked deck to latch onto a few throwing knives and he turns sharply to throw one through the scythe users neck, leaving the three eyed Amanto to let go of the weapon and grasp at his neck as he tumbled back, only to have a black booted foot land in the side of his head, sending him into a number of other Amanto.

“Having fun Princess?” Gintoki let out as he landed next to the long haired samurai, causing few Amanto to tense up.

Katsura twitched at the tone the unfamiliar word was said in as he straightened and threw the other throwing knife out at the blood covered Yato who didn’t blink as the blade past by his face and dug into the eye of a green skinned Amanto. “Watch it, or I might end up killing you by mistake.”

Lips tugged up, “Good luck with that.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Gintoki looked dully at the ocean slowly growing closer from where he clung to Katsura’s waist, crimson umbrella clutched in a white knuckled grip.

“I guess now’s the time to tell you I can’t swim.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Hey! Don’t look at me like that! I suggested taking their ship! But no, you had to push me over the damn railing! Are all you samurai crazy?! Or is it just terrorist and polices officers?!”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

A yawn pushed past Gintoki’s lips and he blinked back to the empty parfait glass he swirled in one hand – the other holding his head up – letting the spoon rattle against the glass.

Dull crimson moved to look at Hijikata, catching the Shinsengumi Fukuchou – sitting on the other chair in the interrogation room – twitching at the sound of something breaking followed by screams and yelling somewhere in the Shinsengumi headquarters.

“Told you, you should’ve let us finish eating.” Gintoki bit down another yawn and was greeted by another twitch from the Fukuchou.

“You were once again spotted in the company of the known terrorist Katsura Kotaro, you were seen on the ship belonging to Takasugi Shinsuke.” Hijikata gritted out, ignoring the silver heads’ comment as he leaned forward to pin navy blue against crimson, “And you want me to believe that, once again, a job of yours got you lot mixed up with them?”

Gintoki didn’t pull away from the gaze or the shorten proximity between them, “Because it’s the truth.” He kept eye contact for a moment longer before pulling his gaze back on to the parfait as he placed it back onto the metal table separating the two, “I can’t give you my clients name – confidentiality and all that Mayo-man,” The Yato ignored Hijikata’s growl and he started to tip the glass back and forth.

“They asked me to look into their father’s stolen sword, need the money so I took the job without many questions – not that they answered the ones I asked anyway.” Letting the glass fall to a rest, Gintoki removed the spoon from its confinements and tapped it on the rim of the glass, “On my way back from that meeting I got caught up with this wack-job attacking the damn wig, pulled the wig out of that and got rewarded by being told about the Benizakura’s manufacturing plant which a particular idiot overheard and decided she would have a field trip with idiot number two.”

Gintoki straighten up and held the spoon across his eyesight, letting crimson met navy blue, “They got caught.” He paused and let the spoon drop onto the table, “I only found out because Katsura was doing whatever the hell he was doing – and I don’t want to think about what would have happened if he wasn’t.” Hijikata winced – because while the silver head didn’t want to think about it, it didn’t mean the Fukuchous mind couldn’t – Gintoki ignored it, “Like any good guardian I went after them and got caught up with the fighting when I was getting them out.”

Silence fell over the two and it’s only broken when Hijikata leans back, arm crossing against his chest, eyes closed and a sigh pushed through his nose. “Why didn’t you come to us once you found out about the Benizakura’s?” He opened his eyes and was greeted by a slow blink from the silver head.

“Didn’t think about it.”

Hijikata twitched.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_I’m worried about what Nii-san will do next... I didn’t do anything to stop him. I didn’t question when he started meeting shady people nor when he hollered himself up in his room for days on end. A swords-smith job is simply to forge the sword. You don’t think about the consequences because that’ll only tear you apart and yet...I feel guilty. A killer can use anything as a weapon, but a sword is made to kill..._

_That doesn’t seem right._

_What?_

_From what I’ve seen in my years Earth, a sword isn’t made with the intent to kill, but rather to protect. Or maybe that’s just the well forged ones… anyway the best thing you can do is follow what your heart tells you to do, because no matter what, you’ll always feel bad if you go against it._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Tetsuko watched the black and gold uniform pass by her and she pauses, “Ex-excuse me.”

Hijikata looked over his shoulder, cigarette smouldering between his lips, “Hmm?”

She took a breath before raising her head, fire growing in her eyes, “I… I have information about Benizakura.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

**Chapter 3 end.**

_And that’s the Benizakura arc covered!_

_And I still have outlining to do… Bad internet for biting the dust when I was in the middle of it. Oh well._

_Hope you’ve enjoyed! Please leave a review on your way out!_

_Till next time, ninjapanda16 out!_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**


	4. Ch 4: There's More to Love then Going at it Like Rabbits

**Gintama:** The White Rabbit of the Night

 **Note:** Image/Cover art by ninjapanda16 (ninjapandabear16: Tumblr) (Got the background done! Yay! And let’s not mention the fact that I forgot to shade his arm…woops.)

Thank you to all new Kudos and bookmarkers!

And a big thank you to those who have commented!

But I do have a questions about the comments, is there a way to reply to you guys without adding to my review numbers? It’s probably just me, but I feel like I’m cheating when my replies count as reviews, it doesn’t feel truthful. Ta!

**This chapter is dedicated to the lovely uzumakinarutothejinchuuriki (FF Net) who managed to make me squeal and make my cat look at me like I’m some kind of alien! And a big thank you to them for giving me the base idea for this chapter (boy hell was I pulling my hair out when I was outlining this arc)! And another big thanks to them for putting up with my complaining arse as I wrote particular fighting parts and making sure I’m well as I write.**

**Cheers to uzumakinarutothejinchuuriki!!!**

**Hip-hip!**

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

**There’s More to Love then Going at it Like Rabbits.**

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Alright Shinpachi, out with it, what’s with the depression cloud?” Gintoki asked as he stood up from his crouch after helping Kagura with her straw hat and pointed her towards the pile of roof tiles, “Start taking them up, be gentle with them alright?”

Kagura gave a salute, “On it Gin-chan!”

“D-depression cloud? What depression cloud?”

The silver head raised an eyebrow at Shinpachi as he places his own straw hat atop his head causing Shinpachi to shift as the teen rolled his construction helmet in his hands.

“Ane-ue didn’t come home last night. I mean, normally I don’t see her until the morning after she leaves for work, but by then she’s at home and cooking. Today she wasn’t in the house at all.” He ran a hand through his hair, “When she did get home, she didn’t even say ‘Ohayou’ all Ane-ue did was change her clothes before leaving again.”

Crimson blinked at the teenager before Gintoki clicked his fingers twice, drawing Shinpachi’s attention, “You’re worrying too much, Tae-san’s a big girl, she can take care of herself. You should know that better than anyone right?”

“Yes, but-”

“But nothing.” Gintoki cuts in and crimson and coffee met, “You’ve trusted your life in her hands for how long now? The least you can do is trust her to do right by herself too. If she wants to date, let her. You can still be the overzealous little brother, Shinpachi.” Crimson softens and a hand lands in Shinpachi’s dark blue hair, “She won’t leave you, because there’s very little that can destroy a sibling’s love, alright?”

Gintoki lets his hand fall away from dark blue hair and he turns away from the teenager, “Now come on, we got work to do.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Don’t rely so much on the picture Kondo.” Matsudaira Katakuriko let out as he stubbed his cigarette out on his lighter, “They aren’t always reliable, I meet my wife in one of these arranged marriages, and she’s much prettier than the picture they gave me.”

Kondo picked his gaze up from the file he’s taken to looking at to gape at his superior, “What’s there to hide?! She’s a gorilla! A real gorilla, Amanto or not!”

“It’s probably a fault with the camera.”

“What type of fault makes someone look like a gorilla?!” Kondo screeched as the two fell to a stop.

“Enough,” Matsudaira let out firmly as he straightened his clothing, “Don’t mess this up Kondo, the fate of the world rests in your hands.”

Kondo let his head drop and shoulders sag before he picked himself up as Matsudaira spoke up-

“Pardon the intrusion.”

And he can’t help but freeze when he takes in the form of Princess Bubbles.

_‘That ain’t no camera fault!'_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Tae gently set her cup back onto the table and she didn’t move burnt brown eyes from it, “It’s been a long time, I heard from Ojii-sama that you went on a trip to become a samurai. I didn’t think you would be back for some time…”

“No one knows I’m back yet, I came straight to you.” Tae’s eyes widen surprise before she picked her head up to look at Yagyuu Kyuubei only to blink when she found the seat across from her empty, “Eh?” She managed to let out and two white clade arms wrapped around her.

Kyuubei pressed his forehead against the back of Tae’s neck, “I missed you.” He breathed and tightened his hold around her when she brought her hands up to his arms, “Tell me Tae-chan, do you remember our promise?” Tae pauses in her struggling, cheeks pinking with blush as Kyuubei moved his head away from her neck to rest his chin on her shoulder, “I’ve kept mine, I’m stronger now.” His hand drifted up to her face and with gentle but firm fingers he turned her head towards him, “Will you keep yours?” Kyuubei breathed out before pressing his lips against hers.

A crack sounds and screams echo after it before a crash cuts them off, leaving Tae, Kyuubei, Kondo and Princess Bubbles blinking at the wall and roof that collapsed between the two rooms.

Gintoki shook his head, crimson eyes shut off from the world as he pushed himself up, “That isn’t a bloody leak! That’s a structure problem!” He hissed out before crimson blinked and darted to his side. “You two good?”

Kagura kicked her foot out, knocking the debris off of her and Shinpachi, an annoyed frown pulling at her lips.

“G-good.” Shinpachi stuttered out from under Kagura. 

“Sh-Shin-chan!”

Coffee eyes blinked before Shinpachi shot up, knocking Kagura off of him as he turned towards his older sister, “Ane-ue! Are you alright?! What are you doing here?” He fell to his knees next to her.

“Gin-chan, you didn’t say anything about going to the Zoo!” Kagura cried out as she sat up and pointed towards Princess Bubbles and Kondo, leaving Gintoki to follow her finger and Kondo twitching.

_‘Of all people…!’_

“I didn’t know myself, I was told this was a restaurant.”

“Sh-Shin-chan, I can explain! This isn’t what it looks like!” Coffee brown eyes blinked into burnt brown, before Shinpachi snapped his gaze over to Kyuubei.

“What the hell where you going to do to Ane-ue!?” The sixteen year old growled out as he launched himself at Kyuubei to grip the one eyed male by the collar, “What’s up with this mind set teme?! You two aren’t even marri-!” Shinpachi bit off from his rant as a stone made contact with the back of his head, knocking his head forward.

“You’re the one who needs to work with their mind set, Shinpachi.” Gintoki drawled out as he picked himself up and ran a hand through his hair, knocking the ruined straw hat off his head.

Shinpachi’s shoulders dropped, “Gin-san…”

“You are Shinpachi-kun then?” Kyuubei broke in, drawing attention to himself, “It seems you are still overly attached to Tae-chan,” He brought his hands up to Shinpachi’s wrist, dislodging them from their hold around his coat before he swiped his leg out at Shinpachi’s, kicking the younger teenager’s own out. With the other unbalanced, Kyuubei pulled on one of Shinpachi’s arms hard and sent him tumbling into the table. “I think it’s time you learn to be independent and grow up.”

“Shin-chan!” Tae let out as she pushed past Kyuubei to help Shinpachi sit up.

“It’s time to say your goodbyes.” Kyuubei continued, causing Tae to flinch at his voice and obsidian and crimson eyes narrowed, “It’s because you are so weak that Tae-chan can’t leave your family in your hands.” A lone dark brown eye watched the siblings before widening and Kyuubei jerks his head around in time to watch the pale fist stop a few centimetres off from hitting him.

“Sayounara?” Kagura slowly sounded out as she tilted her head to the side to bear bright blue eyes into Kyuubei’s lone dark brown from where Gintoki held her back by the hem of her shirt, “Did I say that right? I haven’t had the chance to use that word before.”

“Oi, oi,” Gintoki let out, “Unless you’re planning a trip without Gin-chan, I don’t think you need to say Sayounara.”

“But you can say it to people going on trips, Gin-chan.”

“Oh? And where did you hear this from?”

“Souyo-chan!”

“Your new pen-pal right?”

“So Gin-chan does listen!”

Gintoki let go of Kagura’s shirt after pulling her away from the one eyed teenager and hit her upside the head before turning crimson eyes onto the three other teenagers in the room, “So what’s all this hubble-bubble about leaving?”

“I am Yagyuu Kyuubei, Shimura Tae-chan is my fiancé. I’m taking her back to the Yagyuu clan.”

Crimson, bright blue, coffee brown and obsidian blinked, “Huh?”

Kyuubei lifted his nose into the air and let a lone dark brown eye look down upon Shinpachi. “For some time now, Tae-chan hasn’t belonged to you, but rather me. I will not listen to you snivel over something that is mine.”

Kagura swiped her leg out – this time Gintoki made no move to stop her – and caught her foot around Kyuubei’s legs, knocking him down to the floor. The vermillion spat out a glob of saliva at the clan heir’s face, “It’s not a shotgun marriage, meaning sis-sis doesn’t have to put up with some sword waving wannabe.” Kagura lifted her foot up and she only stops in her stomp on Kyuubei’s arm when Tae’s voice cuts in.

“Kagura-chan stop.”

Bright blue eyes look to burnt brown but didn’t make contact. “Sis-sis?”

Tae picked herself up from her place next to Shinpachi and helped Kyuubei up. “It’s fine Kagura-chan.”

Teary burnt brown eyes turned to the Yorozuya trio and the Shinsengumi Kyokuchou.

“Sayounara, everyone.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_…Gin-chan, is this what Papi did to Mummy?_

_No, not at all Kagura. Your mother wanted to leave that planet, Baldy didn’t force her, hell, he offered to stay, but Kouka… She wanted to see the planet’s Baldy talked about._

_…Mummy said that if you can smile through a marriage then you’ve had a good life… Sis-sis wasn’t smiling, she was crying. Sis-sis didn’t want to leave, Gin-chan. She’s hiding something. She’s pushing herself._

_I know brat._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Kondo propped his bokken up against his shoulder as obsidian eye danced over the large group of people surrounding him and Shinpachi, “Now while we have little interest in breaking your sign…”

Shinpachi lashed out at an unprotected cheek, “Give back Ane-ue!”

“You can hand over Otae-san!” Kondo hollered as he disarmed another guard and the two challengers fell to holding their backs to each other.

“And you can feed us lunch too.” Sounds over the gathered group before multiple guards were sent flying onto another lot of guards. “See, there aren’t only two challengers.” Crimson turned to the two Shinsengumi members standing next to Kagura and Gintoki, “Oi, there can be multiple challenger’s right?”

Hijikata raised a brow at the silver head Yato as he pushed his straw hat off, “You came here without even knowing what you were getting into?”

“W-who are you?!” One of the guards cut in.

“This is what the famed Yagyuu Doujo has to offer?” Okita asked as he ran forward to jab a bokken into a guards chest, “Tch, I was expecting something more from city crawlers.” As he moved again, scarlet eyes were left to widen as a foot made contact with the back of his sand coloured head.

“That’s one for me Gin-chan!” Kagura hollered with a wide grin as she looked down at Okita who twitched and swiped his own foot out at the teenage Yato – who fell into a bend back and landed a foot on top of a guards head, sending him to the floor.

“You’re behind Kagura!”

“Why are you guys here anyway?!” Kondo demanded as he disarmed another guard and lashed a foot into him.

“Food.”

“Revenge.”

“Avoiding calling a Gorilla my Nee-san.”

“Someone needs to feed Kagura.”

“So you’re only here for yourselves!?”

“Gin-san.” Crimson turned to Shinpachi as the last of the guards left, “I’m fine with being an ‘overzealous little brother’. I know that no matter who she ends up marrying she’ll always love me. But I can’t leave her after seeing her cry like that, if I have to leave her I want it to be with a smile.”

A hand landed in wet, dark blue hair and tear filled coffee brown eyes blink wide at the water gathering on the ground.

“That’s a sibling’s love for you.” Gintoki continued to walk past Shinpachi, Kagura doing the same thing on the teens other side. “Oi, Gorilla! There’s one more thing we’re here for. We’re here for Shinpachi.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Hey, there’s egg dripping from your crotch, is it your ovulation day?_

_You’re an idiot Sougo._

_Itai, the hell was that for-_

_You did well coming this far Doujo Challengers, but your challenge ends here, we are the protectors of the Yagyuu clan…_

_Kitaoji Itsuki._

_Minamito Sui._

_Nishino Tsukamu._

_And Toujou Ayumu. To challenge the Yagyuu’s Four Devas I suppose you know that none of you are leaving here alive then?_

_Sorry, we can’t stay and chat with foot soldiers, we have dinner reservations to get to, so do us a solid and tell us where that heir of yours is._

_You idiots must be blind, we have a hostage, throw down your weapons-_

_Arhhh!!_

_Gyaah!!_

_Wh-what the hell are you doing?!_

_What, you got nothing between your ears? You’re the one who said to throw them._

_What type of throw is that?! You could have killed your comrade!_

_You’re the idiots, see this guy isn’t worth much as a hostage._

_Bawhahaha! You may as well just kill him!_

_Temes…!_

_Stop, don’t be so rude, they are friends of my wife. Six of you huh? Shinpachi-kun, I didn’t realise you’re attachment to Tae-chan would be so strong._

_I’m not here as an Otoutou, but rather the master of the Kodoukan Doujo. Shimura Tae is a member of my Doujo, if you have business with her you speak to me first._

_Why should I? She has been mine longer then she has been under your teachings._

_Maybe it’s different for you city samurai but you are trying to take the hand of a country samurai’s Nee-san and us country samurai live differently to you._

_Live by the sword. Die by the sword._

_In other words, you want to have a wife? Don’t be a coward hiding behind big walls, fight us head on._

_Fight? You want to bet Tae-chans life with your run down techniques against the refined Yagyuu’s teachings? You’ve already lost her, give it up._

_You’re pathetic. You think techniques will deem you the victor? Sorry Young Lady, but that’s not how the universe works. Here it’s whoever can land the mark that’s the victor._

_Young… Lady…?_

_Hmm? Oh sorry, I’m not sure on the translation, only been on Earth for three years you see, we’re still picking up a few words here and there. Anyway, we’re on your grounds, how do you want this to play out?_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Gintoki twisted the small white plate in his hand, “Six on six huh? I guess they have some kind of conscious, they could have come at us with everyone on the grounds, but instead we are playing games.” Crimson eyes looked over the four other males, “What is our game plan? Shinpachi’s our leader but what else?”

“Why am I the leader?!”

“We’re under your Doujo, kid.” Hijikata mumbled around his cigarette, “I guess the first thing we need to work out is where we’re placing our plates.”

Gintoki’s lips picked up, “’You guess’?”

“You’re the one who asked oh-great Yato!” Hijikata snapped, leaving the silver head to raise his hands up.

“Alright, alright, keep your head on.”

“Gin-chan! Gin-chan! I got a great idea!” Crimson turned to Kagura where she stood with one foot up on the air with her plate tied to the bottom of her shoe. “If I put it under my foot no one will see it since I’m walking! Look!”

“Wait.” Kagura paused in dropping her foot and bright blue eyes blinked at the older Yato, “Think for a sec, what do you fight with the most?”

“My feet.”

“So what happens when you kick someone?”

Kagura’s eyes lit up, “They’ll see my plate!” And china shatters as her foot fell to the floor.

Gintoki let his head drop as Kagura blinked wide bright blue eyes at her foot, “And that’s what we were trying to avoid.” Crimson eyes scanned over the grey cloud covered sky, “The game hasn’t started yet, think we can get another plate? Oi, start knocking Kagura, you only got, what five minutes? Before the game starts.”

“Hold it!” The Shinsengumi Fukuchou snapped, stopping the pink clad Yato from taking off, “We’re at a home-field disadvantage! We can’t go off on our own until we know what the enemy is planning.” Hijikata pointed his cigarette at Kondo and let smoke drift from his mouth, “Kondo-san, you stick with our leader. And we won’t keep the Yato’s together either, best to split up our attacking force.”

“But I want to be with Gin-chan!”

“Don’t make it sound like I want to be with one of you either. Oi, Yorozuya, you’re with me-”

“Ah, Hijikata-san, he’s already left.”

Hijikata twitched, “He asks for a plan and then walks off in the middle of the planning!” He turned, “Oi, Sougo-” and he twitches again when navy blue eyes register the fact that the sadistic teenager was also gone. “Damn it!”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“What’s the plan Danna?”

“Beyond walking until we find someone? Walking until we find someone.”

Okita – small white plate tied to a white cloth around his forehead – raised a sand coloured brow at the silver head – plate held by a white piece of cloth on the left side of his chest – who raised a silver one in return, “What? Unless you’re hiding the ability to tell the future Sougo, there’s not much we can plan for.”

Scarlet eyes turned back to the path they walked on, “Alright, so say you have two idiots jump you and a, I guess a friend, one from a roof, the other from inside a building, what do you do?”

Two shades of red don’t react to the sounds of cut off footsteps.

Gintoki dug his pinkie into his ear and twisted it, “Hit whatever one is on my side and trust my friend to get the one on their side.”

Footsteps sound once again as Gintoki flicked his finger off to the side and Okita tucked his hands into his sleeves.

“And if they attack from the same side?”

“Depends on how tall my friend is. If they’re taller than me I’ll go for the one that’s coming from inside the building, if they’re shorter than me, I’ll go for the one that’s falling from the sky.”

Muffled footsteps fall to a quick stop.

“If they come from the same place?” Okita asked dully.

“Depends on what side they’re attacking from. If they’re on mine, I’ll go for the one in front, if they’re on my friends, go for the one that’s lagging behind.” Gintoki gave his open umbrella a short spin against his shoulder, as they turned a corner and fell to a stop.

Scarlet and crimson only blink dully.

“And if one’s standing in the middle of the path?”

“Let the obsessed guy have his monologue about ‘refined’ techniques and shit while he thinks he’s distracting us from the dickhead that’s trying to sneak up on us for when the game starts in about a minute and then hit said dickhead into a wall or the ground by hitting his dick looking face.”

“I don’t look like a dick! Someone tell me just how my face looks like a dick!” Minamito – plate no-where in sight – snapped and it takes Okita and Gintoki looking over their shoulders for him to register what he just did.

Toujou – small white plate positioned in the middle of his chest – clapped his hands together and he twitches when nether Shinsengumi Taichou nor Yato turn his way. “I must commend you on being able to see through our attack plan-Hey!” He snapped when the two started to walk away from both he and Minamito.

“What time where those reservations held again?” Gintoki asked mildly as he rotated his arm at his shoulder joint, head of silver titling to the side – unseen by the two people behind them.

Okita gave an exaggerated shrug, “Wouldn’t know Danna, you didn’t invite me.”

“Really?” A crimson umbrella was shifted shoulders, “My bad, must have slipped my mind.”

“Answer me!” Minamito cried out as he rushed the eighteen and twenty-eight year olds before he’s meet with the metal barrelled tip of a crimson umbrella on his forehead, leaving his head to fall backwards as his lower body continued forward, dropping him to the ground with the sound of shattering china.

Crimson eyes looked dully up at the grey clouded sky, open umbrella leaning over his shoulder to allow a clear view of the sky, “Never enjoyed this type of weather.”

Scarlet moved from the white flakes of china tangled in red hair, pass the growing red mark on an empty headed forehead and to the silver haired Yato standing next to him. “Really? Seems like the perfect weather for someone like you.”

“Do all humans like the water?”

“No.”

“So why do I have to hate the sun?” And Gintoki continued walking.

Leaving Okita to play catch up and Toujou staying quiet as pale green eyes watched the two challengers leave.

“Looks like this might be some fun after all.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_What are we going to do Kondo-san?_

_Stick to the shadows and don’t draw to much attention to ourselves. There’s still a lot we don’t know._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Ahh, that’s it… A little more… further… Ahh, more!_

_Quit making it sound dirty._

_Oh? But we’re all men here._

_I’ve told you, I am a woman Ojii-sama, please don’t make me hurt you._

_Is that so? Then what is Kyuubei?_

_You should know you’re Grandchild’s gender!_

_Ohh, that’s the spot! A little dee-e-e-per!_

_If you’re not careful Ojii-sama you’ll lose something important!_

_But I must say Tae-kun-_

_Tae-chan._

_To think that the child who Kyuubei played with would marry into the Yagyuu family. This is quite sudden though, are you doing well, Tae-kun?_

_Why would I not be?_

_For as long as I’ve known you Tae-kun, you’ve always been smiling, it’s hard to tell what you’re really thinking. Is it that you don’t want to get married? Do you love someone else? No need to hide it._

_I’m not hiding anything!_

_Eh? Is that so? I also thought that maybe you’re still stuck in the past… But if not, that’s fine. This maybe a thorny path for you. The both of you. But I’ll support you two through it._

_Ojii-sama, where are you-_

_Ah… it seems the compound has been getting noisy lately, I’m going to have myself a peek._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Bocchama, it appears our challengers are more capable than we thought._

_Oh?_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Hijikata – plate centred on his chest – held the small white plate out to the vermillion haired Yato, a twitch picking up at his eyebrow, “Look, the quicker you take the damn plate the quicker we can start looking for Sougo and Yorozuya.”

Bright blue side eyed the Shinsengumi Fukuchou, “I can go with Gin-chan?”

“Sure.” He gave a shrug and the dish is snatched out of his hand, leaving navy blue to watch the purple umbrella walk away from him – white strip of cloth now holding a small plate on the left side of her chest.

“Gin-chan!”

“Don’t yell!” Hijikata snapped after Kagura, stepping on the dying end of his cigarette as he followed her and he catches the smoke rising up into the air. “Looks like it’s started.”

“Oi, Mayo-man.” Navy blue move back to the Yato, a twitching dark green eyebrow accompanying it.

“What?”

Kagura looked over her shoulder as she spun her umbrella in her hand, “You should pay attention, unless you want to get squashed.”

And he’s left to blink at the fourteen year old a few times before his eyes widen as navy blue catches the darkening shadow bellow him and he throws himself into a hasty front roll.

“That’s some impressive senses you have there Imouto-san.” Nishino – plate tied to the middle of his forehead – gave as stood up from where he landed on top of Hijikata’s former spot, his empty hand – the other holding a bokken – coming up to the back of his neck so he could hold it in place as he cracked it.

Kagura turned her nose up into the air, “Go away teacher’s pet. Gin-chan says flattery is only for those who want to become fat and ugly.” Bright blue eyes glanced at the bald strong-man, “That must’ve happened to you.” She pulled in a loud breath of air as she took a step back and brought her free hand to her cover her mouth, letting her eyes glow in fake offence and Kagura’s next words are laced in a heavily accent, “You scoundrel! Have you no shame?! Trying to pull your own misery onto others! How dare you?! What will your mother say?!”

Shadows overfell Nishino’s eyes as he slowly brought his free hand to the wooden pillar helping support the roof of the building he stood next to. Blunt fingers dug into the grain of the wood and he pulls. Ripping the support out of the ground and pulling part of the roof down as he gave a snarl and javelined it towards Kagura.

Bright blue eyes simply blink as an open purple umbrella drops to the ground while navy blue eyes grow in tamed fear.

_‘He better be human.’_

Hijikata thinks just as a black, flat covered foot slapped down onto the jiggered end of the support beam, sending said end into the ground while the rest of it cartwheeled up and down onto Kagura’s awaiting shoulders. Bright blue eyes took in the gaping strong-man – and a now semi gaping Fukuchou – and Kagura pushed with her legs, gaining a better footing under herself and a better grip on wood while the pillar fought against gravity.

Once the pillar became a comfortable weight against her shoulder, a sharp grin pulled at the Yato’s lips. “What was that meant to be Teacher’s Pet? We’re you not paying attention in class? This is how you throw!” And with those words, Kagura hurled the pillar at Nishino.

Beady black eyes are left wide as Nishino brings his bokken up, clipping the side edge of the wooden pillar before it rams through the wall behind him, _‘That throw, why…’_ and he tenses as he catches a flash of vermillion and pink in front of him.

Nishino chokes on the air being forced out of his lungs as Kagura’s foot – closed purple umbrella back in hand – digs into his gut, sending him after the destruction the support beam left.

Not minding to take her shoes off, Kagura paused on the broken outside walkway and looked over her shoulder towards Hijikata – who was franticly trying to light up another cigarette – before pointing into the broken house, “I’m going to find Gin-chan after I’ve dealt with Teacher’s Pet and I won’t be waiting for your slow arse to finish your fight.”

With that, Kagura disappeared into the wreckage, leaving Hijikata twitching before he sighed out white smoke.

“Damn Gaki…” He bit out and brought his bokken up, blocking another bokken as navy blue eyes lock onto a lone dark brown, “That won’t work twice.”

Kyuubei’s lips picked up, “Good, you might make this enjoyable.” He lets out before his smirk drops and he gives a sharp twist to bokken, leaving the two wooden swords to fly wide and both samurai moved to make space between them.

“At first I wasn’t going to bother with any of this, but I heard that two of you managed to take out Minamito before the signal was given.” The Yugyuu heir let out as he fell into a loose stance – leg’s straight, right shoulder first, single handed grip – while the Shinsengumi Fukuchou fell into his own –  knee’s bent, right shoulder first, bokken held as though he’s going to draw a sword – “Though it was he own fault for being provoked so easily. But that doesn’t matter, you’ve caught my interest.”

Hijikata kicked up an eyebrow, “Not that I’m complaining, why are you here instead of seeking out revenge then?”

Kyuubei huffed out a short laugh before he shot forward, Hijikata following and lashing out his bokken in a sideways sweep, leaving Kyuubei pulling short to allow the practice sword to swing past and he shot forward again. Kyuubei struck his bokken out in a stab and a lone dark brown eye is left to widen as it rattles against wood.

Loosening his grip on own his bokken slightly, Hijikata let the hilt roll in his hand, turning the whole sword to send the other practice sword glancing up enough for him to duck under it and let it slide into the air above his shoulder. Firming his grip once more, the Fukuchou struck out and navy blue eyes are left to narrow when the sword passes through air as Kyuubei spins out of the attack zone.

“Have you so little between your ears that you don’t understand strategy?” Kyuubei asked as he laid his bokken out towards Hijikata with one had while said Fukuchou gripped his own with two hands, feet shuffling across the damp ground, “Take out your captain’s supports, because as easy as it will be to take out Shinpachi-kun and the rest of you one by one, there’s always a difficulty and risks when taking on large numbers.”

Hijikata spat out his cigarette, “I’ll admit that strategies play a role in organising shit, but much like ‘refined’ techniques, they’re next to useless in the end.” His lips tug up at the confused glare the teenager gave him, “And going by that expression you’re giving me, you have no idea what the hell I’m talking about.” The Fukuchou pressed forward and bokkens crossed against each other and rattle as their wielders pressed together to try and win the battle of strength. “But maybe it’s something that can only be understood through life or death situations.”

Angling his practice sword, the Fukuchou bore his weight further against the Yagyuu heirs’ own bokken and he’s left stumbling when Kyuubei suddenly pulls back – ducking away from Hijikata’s bokken that swung out against the wielders will.

_‘Quick.’_

Is all he has time to think before he snaps his non-dominate hand up to divert the bokken aimed at his plate and he grits his teeth when the blunt weapon is pulled away before he can curl his hand around it as Kyuubei turns.

Finishing off his spin, Kyuubei struck his bokken out, catching it on his opponents, one, two times before he darts forwards and snaps his bokken up to knock Hijikata’s chin up – who steps with the blow – and navy blue eyes never leave the teenager as he strikes back, catching Kyuubie’s thigh as he pushes away from the Shinsengumi Fukuchou.

“Hey.” Hijikata calls out as he rubs his chin, eyes taking in the relaxed but ready stance the heir fell into before he drops his hand to his side. “Mind telling me what this whole marriage thing is about?”

Kyuubei tightened his grip on his bokken as a lone dark brown eye narrows into a glare. “Explain yourself. Why would I not marry my fiancé?”

A dark green eyebrow picked up, “Are you really going to do this, Ojou-san?” and navy blue eyes watch white clade shoulders draw up.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_I found her! This way!_

_Go around and cut her off!_

_Hold it! Otae-chan! I can’t allow you to continue this any longer!_

_And I can’t afford to be stopped! Out of the way!_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Two shades of red can’t help but follow the form of a small, naked old man walking past them and into a block of toilets, carrying a roll of toilet paper.

Crimson blinks, “I can see why they were so confident that their captain wouldn’t go down. That’s an effective way to wave off challengers.”

“In more ways than one.” Okita agreed as he moved to follow after Binbokusai only to stop when the sound of snapping wood and tearing paper enters the air and scarlet eyes only have time to widen before Okita’s face meets with a bald head, shattering his white plate as he’s sent flying into bamboo along with Nishino.

Kagura doesn’t bother holding in her mocking laughter as she steps out of the wreckage she created. “Aww, is the sadist already out? How boring!”

Okita growled as he pushed the strong-man off of him, his other hand tentatively touching his forehead as scarlet glared at the laughing Yato. He pays no attention to Binbokusai – who steps out of the bathroom fully clothed – or Gintoki – who taps a closed umbrella against his shoulder – as he pushes himself up and drew his bokken. “You’re dead China.”

Kagura stops in her laughter and her lips pull up further, one hand tightening around the curved handle of her umbrella while the other was held backwards towards Okita as she opened and closed it, “You can try sadist! You’ll only lose your balls!”

A moment of calm passed between the four before the two youngest shot towards each other.

Not minding the screeches the two teenagers let out as Okita pulled at vermillion hair and Kagura bit his arm in return, Gintoki simply walked past them and stoped some small distance away from Binbokusai before running his empty hand through silver hair. “Is there any way I can convince you to pass over the plate Gramps?”

Binbokusai tapped his bokken against damp dirt, “No likely.”

A sigh pushed pass Gintoki’s lips, “Didn’t think so.” And he snapped his umbrella out, missing Binbokusai as he flipped up onto the roof of the bathroom and darted away from Gintoki’s line of sight. “This is going to be a pain.” The Yato muttered before jumping up and latching a hand onto the edge of the roof.

Pausing as he finished standing up on the roof, crimson eyes turned to the two man dog scrap, “Don’t kill each other.” And he doesn’t wait for their predictable replies of ‘can’t promise anything’ before he drops down on the other side of the building and takes after the lone flash of yellow running through green thicks of bamboo.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Shinpachi – small white plate tied to the right side of his chest – gritted his teeth as Kataooji – plate positioned in the middle of his stomach – once again leapt over him and his strike, whirling around, coffee coloured eyes immediately land on his temporary companion and he starts running after Kataooji. “Kondo-san!”

Obsidian eyes snap away from Toujou’s closed eyes for a moment, futility trying to see behind himself before they return to the man bearing his bokken against his own and he listens as quick footsteps grow closer. Letting out a short, calming breath Kondo – plate dead centre of his chest –  twisted his own bokken under Toujou’s and whipped it up, sending the other practice sword in the air.

_‘Good grip.’_

Kondo thinks, obsidian eyes staying on the bokken still in his opponents hand as he turns with the momentum of his swing to snap it into the one Kataooji aims at his back, sending it digging across damp dirt. Still following his bokken, Kondo spun past a wide eyed Kataooji and brought it down across the back of the man’s neck, only for it to rattle against wood.

Obsidian bore into closed eyes as Shinpachi – with a cry of war on his lips – snapped his bokken into the back of Kataooji’s knee, sending the glasses wearing man into the dirt before he could finish jabbing his weapon at Kondo’s plate.

Gripping his bokken with two hands, Shinpachi snapped it out in a down angled swing at the man picking himself up off the dirt and squinting eyes only sees a brown blur before the air in his lungs is forced out of his mouth as white china shatters.

Wood bounces off of wood as Kondo and Toujou met their bokkens against each other. Feeling sweat gather on his skin, Toujou narrowed closed eyes at Kondo. “No matter.” He let out as the bokkens crossed once again, “You still won’t be leaving my presence alive.”

“So you keep saying.” Kondo gritted out, “I’ve yet to see any prof.”

Shinpachi lets his lips fall opened before sound dies on his tongue and he closes it again, leaving coffee brown eyes to watch as Kondo and Toujou struck at each other, wood always striking against wood, never skin.  

And it’s with widening eyes that Shinpachi jerks around, bringing his arms above his head and pointing his bokken towards the ground to divert the lunging stab aimed at him.

“Shinpachi-kun, I do wonder how many you have left?” A lone eye darted to the still squinting form of Kataooji, “Two for two is it?”

Dark blue eye brows narrowed, “Two?” Shinpachi repeated as Kondo and Toujou brought their battle closer to the two teenagers who pushed against each other’s bokkens.

“Yes. I defeated the chain smoker,” Kyuubei answered as he pulled his bokken back and dark brown watches as Shinpachi firms up his defence and notes the pause in the gorilla’s movements before he pulls back sharply away from Toujou’s follow up strike. “And I have no doubt that Nishino has taken care of the girl.” He lashed his bokken out, and wood caught against wood in multiple quick strikes.

Shinpachi gritted his teeth as a smirk pulled at his lips and the two bokkens locked together, “You might want to take maths again, I count three for one.”

Kyuubei let his lone eye narrow and he forced Shinpachi back, “Overconfidence will be your undoing.” He bit out as his lone eye flashed and he stabbed forward, meeting Shinpachi’s block before pulling his bokken back and stabbing out again.

Parrying the wooden weapon’s strikes, Shinpachi’s feet fell backwards with each hit before he takes a purposeful step back and sweeps his bokken out, forcing Kyuubei to pull back as the younger teen curled his other hand around the hilt at the end of the sweep and jabs it forward, only to have coffee coloured eyes catch onto pale pink as Tae rounds the corner.

Seeing the practice sword hesitate and Shinpachi’s eyes catch onto something behind him, Kyuubei angled his body away from the bokken and jabbed his own out at Shinpachi’s plate.

“Shin-chan!” Tae’s call makes him hesitate while coffee brown eyes snap back to Kyuubei and widen as the Yagyuu pushed past his hesitation and continued forward.

And it’s a crimson umbrella digging tip first into the ground with such force that it sends Kyuubei’s bokken reeling out of his hand that saves the plate from shattering.

Multiple eyes flash over to the top of the courtyard wall, taking in the sight of Gintoki standing on top of it, plate still intact.

“Don’t look at me.” The Yato cut in as crimson eyes took in Shinpachi’s lips parting, “Keep your eyes on the enemy!” Leaving coffee brown eyes to widen before they firmed up and turn to Kyuubei whose own eye wides in realisation as he starts pulling back as Shinpachi stabs his bokken forward, only for another bokken to snap into his wrist and he unwillingly lets his go as multiple sets of eyes move to the form of Binbokusai running at the two teenagers.

“Won’t leave well enough alone will you Gramps?” Gintoki asks, leaving eyes all around to widen because he’s _suddenly_ _there._ Crouching an arm’s length away from the yellow dressed senior with his palm a fingers width away from the white plate tied to his forehead as the plate shatters. “You’re quick, but not quick enough.” He says as he stands up and he pauses for a moment before running a hand though his hair.

“Looks like you win.” Binbokusai let out, eyes still stuck on the white shards at his feet.

“Looks like it.” Gintoki agreed and crimson watches an older sibling tackle their younger – tears in burnt brown eyes – before punching them across the jaw. “And that’s what you were going to destroy Young Lady.”

Kyuubei snuffed and levelled a one eye glare at the silver head who moved to pull his umbrella out of the ground. “So? I still love her.”

Gintoki paused in curling his hand around the crimson wrapped handle, “Love?” he repeated and crimson bore into Kyuubei’s bark coloured eye, “Don’t kid yourself. There’s no love there. You can’t even see what you were doing to the one you ‘love’. Not only were you taking her from her home, you were pulling her away from her family. If you love someone, you would never do that, even if it meant her death. Because what she loves, that, that should always come first.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Well, the win doesn’t matter anyway._

_Toushi?_

_While they could have been lovers, they could never have gotten married._

_Huh?_

_Do I have to spell it out? The Yagyuu Gaki is Ojou-san._

_Eh?!_

_Oi, oi, you need to spell it out further for those who are new around here._

_A-ah, Kyuu-Kyuubei-san’s gender is female G-Gin-san, like Ka-Kagura-chan and Ane-ue._

_What? You’re only just working that out?_

_…._

_Huh?_

_Gin-chan, we’re surrounded by idiots._

You knew!!?

_No need to yell Mayo-man._

_The hell I don’t! You knew and didn’t say shit!? We didn’t have to waste a day playing chicken!_

_Mayo-man’s been upgraded to Idiot-man Gin-chan._

_Tell me about, as I said before Idiot-man, we only got here three years ago, there are still some words we’re picking up._

_…._

_Stay still so I can kill you!_

And Tae laughs as Hijikata starts slicing at Gintoki with his bokken who pulls away as he digs his finger into his ear.

As Okita draws his own bokken and jabs it into Hijikata’s side who squawks in return.

As Kagura starts hollering as she swings her umbrella at Okita and hit’s the back of his knee who growls at the Yato.

As Shinpachi starts failing in pulling Kagura back who digs an elbow into his gut.

As Kondo makes the mistake of standing between the two violent prone teenagers who swipe their weapons at each other.

And Kyuubei watches and thinks-

‘This is what I want.’

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

**Chapter 4 End.**

_And it’s done! Finally! And bloody hell is Kyuubei hard to write a fight with, so refined and limited and gah I hate it. Go away and never let me have to write a fight with you again, it was tougher and why I hate this chapter, the fights suck and I burnt out writing them real quick. (Though I might come back to it at a later date and work out a way to fix it, I’ll put a note in the chapter I update with it)_

_On another note I started watching Sengoku Basara (been on my watch list for a while) and I finally get the reference to Hijikata sitting on Kondo with the bike handle bars and what not. Good anime, wish the pacing was a little better but can’t do much when they only have 12 (13 first season) episodes to work with._

_Anyway, don’t know when the next chapter will be up._

_Hope you’ve all enjoyed! Please leave a review on your way out!_

_Till next time, ninjapanda16 out!_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**


	5. Of Siblings, Robots, Sons and Shitty Cops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gintama: The White Rabbit of the Night
> 
> New tags added: Canon time line changes, Arcs mixed around slightly
> 
> Thank you to new favourites and followers!
> 
> And a big thank you to uzumakinarutothejinchuriki (FFnet) for putting up with me!
> 
> Now onto the chapter!

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

**Of Siblings, Robots, Sons and Shitty Cops**

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Crimson eyes looked over the gathered crowd of cheering Amanto and humans surrounding a heavily lit square ring, “I’m still not getting what you wanted to show me Sougo.”

Okita pulled his gaze from the fight and turned it towards the Yato, “It’s an underground fighting ring, Danna.”

“Yeah.” Gintoki agreed as he leant against the wall of the staircase tunnel with his elbow, his empty hand holding his head up as he turned his gaze onto the teenage Shinsengumi Taichou. “The Rengo-something-a-rather.”

“Rengokukan.” The teen corrected, his voice going flatter as he turned scarlet eyes back to the arena in time for a fight to be called to start. “You’ve heard of it?”

Gintoki kept a blank but steady eye on Okita for a moment before he snorted and crimson eyes fell closed, “Not in the way you’re thinking. I’m a Yato, it’s not a kept secret nor the fact that I do jobs for a price.” Opening his eyes as he pushed himself off of the wall and took a few steps to stand in line with Okita, “The big guys of this place wanted more income, what better way to beat out dough than have a Yato do it?”

“It sickening.” Okita can’t help but let out, scarlet eyes following the body being dragged from the ring, a trail of red following after it. “They use people’s lives as entertainment, a way to make money to fuel their greed.” He closed his fist, letting nails bite into the skin of his palm. “And I can’t do anything about it, not without bringing hell down on the Shinsengumi.”

And scarlet eyes are left widening when a hand lands on sand coloured hair.

“Geeze, teenagers are such pains these days. What ever happened to the brats demanding for everything, huh?”

  **…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Hey, Danna._

_Hmm?_

_There’s someone I want you to meet._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Honestly he reminds me of my little brother._

_Lit-Little brother?_

_Ah, I believe you call them Otoutou here. Haven’t seen him in a long while, he sends letters though, I think he makes it a game to piss Kagura off with each of them._

_What does he do for you not to see him for so long?_

_Last I heard the brat was the Seventh Squad Captain of the Harusame. Must have been the way the universe was spinning that year considering Sougo has a big title too._

_Otoutou’s are amazing aren’t they? Hey, Gin-san…?_

_Hmm?_

_This might be selfish of me since I’ll never be able to repay you, but… can I ask you to keep an eye on Sou-chan for me, please?_

_Er, what’s one more brat to watch? It’s a promise, from one older sibling to another._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Scarlet eyes blink out of the nothingness he was seeing when he feels the rain stop hitting his soaked form and Okita turns his head to blink at the person that sits down next to him, uncaring of the fact that the park bench was covered in water – just like everything around them – and that the crimson umbrella wasn’t big enough to cover them both from the rain.

And they sit like that with the rain picking apart the silence.

And it’s not long before his shoulders draw up against his will and he bites his bottom lip. Desperate to not shake, to not make a sound.

And it’s not until a hand lands in his wet hair to guide his head onto a white clade shoulder that he breaks.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Oi, Kagura. What’s that filthy thing doing in my kitchen?”

“It’s an egg cracker gadget! I bet it’s a special edition one too! I found it yesterday!”

Gintoki blinked at the younger Yato before shooting his arm out grip her arm, stopping her from placing her new found gadget on the bench, “Oi, oi, oi, I think we need to check your definition of a gadget Kagura, that’s clearly a severed head.”

“No it’s not.” Kagura flipped the green haired head around in her grasp, ignoring the tightening grip Gintoki gave her wrist as she shoved it into his face neck first. “Look! No blood or nothing! It’s all mechanical! So it’s an egg cracking gadget!”

“The hell it is!” He snapped, “The hell’s an egg cracker anyway? What’s wrong with using a knife or the table or the bench?! Put it back where you found it!”

“No way!” Kagura twisted her body around – causing Gintoki to let go of her arm so he wasn’t pulled into the kitchen bench – as she clutched the head to her chest. “It’s _my_ special edition egg cracker! I want to throw eggs at it!”

“That’s what you want it for?! If you’re going to waste my eggs you better be throwing it at a real head, you damn brat!”

“Ojama Shimasu.” Shinpachi says to the air and he ignores the yelling match between the two Yato’s as he removes his shoes, said two Yato’s ignore him in turn as Gintoki rounds the bench to tackle Kagura before she could take off, sending the green haired head flying.

 “But if I do that then I’ll get in trouble!”

“Then don’t get caught! Hell, throw them at the cops if you have to! And since when did you care about getting in trouble?! Huh?!”

Coffee coloured eyes blink at the sight of Kagura – still dressed in her pyjamas – and Gintoki – also in his pyjamas with an addition of the pink, strawberry printed apron – wrestling on the floor, before moving to look at Sadaharu who had his paws up on the bench, nose sniffing at the large breakfast Kagura no doubt bullied Gintoki into making.

“Ah! Sadaharu!” Shinpachi cries out as he rushes into the room to pull at the Inugami’s red collar to try and stop the oversized dog from jumping into the kitchen, while also snapping the two Yato’s from their wrestling match.

“That’s my breakfast!” Kagura called out as she pushed herself up and instead of stepping around or over Gintoki, she instead steps on him, leaving the older Yato wheezing on the ground in time for the front door to slide open again.

“What’s with all the ruckus this early in the morning?! People are sleeping!” Otose snapped, cigarette held in one hand while the other was tucked under her arm and her eyebrow twitches at the sight of Gintoki playing dead – tongue poking out and all –, Kagura fighting her pet dog over the food with Shinpachi trying – and failing – to split them apart.

And then there was the head at her feet.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_You sure this is the right place Shinpachi?_

_It’s what the address says…_

_Hello, is there something I can help you with?_

_Ah, yeah, we’re looking for a Hiraga Gengai, Otose-san sent us to look for him to find out what to do with this maidroid’s head._

_You’re in the right place alright! Welcome to the Hiraga Work-shop, name’s Hiraga Saburou, I’m Gengai’s son._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_It’s nice to see that you’ve hired some young blood around here Otose-san. It can get a bit dry with nothing alluring around to ruffle you up._

_What was that scum?! What do you mean I can’t satisfy your dirty urges?!_

_Now, now, both of you are attractive but there’s still age to consider here._

_Come again? I dare you to say that again! Plus she’s nothing but a head! There’s nothing erotic about that!_

_You forget the mouth can do wonderful-gah!_

_Where did you get her Otose-san? Everyone is teacher her stuff she should already know. Did what take her body wipe her memory too? Poor thing._

_Who knows? There is one thing she remembers. What was it again… Hey, you! Don’t go teaching her weird things!_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Hijikata’s hand twitched where it sat against his ID and badge case in his pocket – which really should be in his breast pocket but there simply wasn’t the room with his lighter and cigarette pack – as he listened to the words the old swords-smith spouted – the same words he said the last time and the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that and so on and so forth.

“You’re as reckless as ever.” There was a soft click of metal as Hijikata’s heavily nicked sword was sheathed, “You should watch that Hijikata-kun, a human isn’t as easily mended as a sword.”

Navy blue eyes stay pinned onto the new addition to the swords wall in an effort not to roll his eyes, “So what?” He let out, repeating the words he’s said last time, “As long as a human doesn’t break we’ll keep on standing back up.”

The old swords-smith gave a sigh before hefting himself up from his seat to move over to stoke the flame of his furnace, “You’re not listening again. You keep this up and one day it won’t just be your sword laying on the ground broken.”

Hijikata bit back a grumble and moved to lift the new blade from its stand and started to unsheathe it, “This looks like a good sword, Ojii-san let me use this until my sword is fixed will you.”

Too used to the Shinsengumi Fukuchou’s attitude, the older male simply lifted an eyebrow as he twisted his head around to take a look at Hijikata’s chosen sword and he bites back a set of swears as he places the swords hilt and guard to a swords name. “Put that back.”

Raising his own brow, Hijikata looked over his own shoulder to look at the swords-smith, “Huh?”

The other scoffed as he turned to face the Fukuchou properly, “Not surprised you didn’t pick it up, or you’re just that idiotic.”

Hijikata twitched, “Oi…”

“Since I need to spell it out for you, isn’t there something off about the sword?”

Letting his body follow his head, Hijikata sheathed the sword, his grip tightening around it. “What? Is it one of those fancy sticks that can play music and clean a room?”

The older male twitched, debating if it was worth the trouble of throwing his iron poker at the Shinsengumi member, “Open your eyes Baka, that sword’s cursed.”

Hijikata twitched again, “Cursed? Don’t joke around Ojii-san.”

“That sword,” the swords-smith waved the iron poker at the sword griped in Hijikata’s hand, “Consumes the souls it deems unworthy of wielding it. You won’t be able to control it.” He settled the iron poker against his shoulder. “Humour me will you? And listen to a story about that swords curse.”

Hijikata didn’t bother to refrain from rolling navy blue eyes this time, “Let me guess, it involves the sword being in a bloody war, everyone who wielded it ended up dead until one fellow comes along and manages to stay alive longer than any other wielder leading to victory after victory before the guy kneels over dead and the sword swears revenge on all humanity in it’s grief, blah, blah, blah.”

Hijikata threaded the sheathed blade through his belt and turned to walk out of the shop, hands stuffed in his pockets, “Not today Ojii-san. I have a shift to get to.”

The swords-smith blinked dully after the Shinsengumi Fukuchou, “Baka, you really think I’m going to keep such a boring sword around? Ha!”

  **…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Biting down on his cigarette, Hijikata flicked his lighter on and shaded the flame from the airs movement with his free hand. “Trying to waste my time again, bloody all that mumbo jumbo about a samurais’ sword being their soul.” He mumbled around the lit cigarette as he returned his mayonnaise bottle shaped lighter to his pocket. “Swords are nothing but a weapon, it doesn’t matter if it can do fancy shit, it doesn’t matter if it’s cursed, all it needs to do is cut.” Shoving one hand into his pants pocket, Hijikata used his free hand to pull his cigarette from his lips, leaving an open space for white smoke to drift out into the air.

“So,” Navy blue eyes blinked open and took in the number of human males standing across the path separating the old buildings from each other, each one scruffy looking and blatantly carrying swords at their hips, “You’re the Shinsengumi Fukuchou, Hijikata Toushirou.”

“You call yourself a samurai but you stand aside while your country is being pulled apart and for what?! Money?!” Bald Monkey Number Two spouted.

“We,” The first Bald Monkey drew attention back to himself – _the ring leader of this sad show_ , Hijikata thinks as he pulls his hand from his pocket and places his cigarette back between his lips, _at least it gives me the chance to test this sword out_ – “an advance party of the Jouishishi, call Heavens’ Wrath upon you!”

Curling his hand around the hilt of his sword, Hijikata ran navy blue eyes over the front line of Jouishishi members – who no matter what they said, weren’t an advance party because he didn’t recognise a single face among the group, not like Katsura, who hasn’t been pulling his normal stunts of bomb threats and such as of late – as they thumbed their own swords out of their sheaths as they moved towards him.

_‘Now!’_

“I’m very sorry!!”

Silence.

And navy blue eyes can only blink dumbly at the dirt of the ground that’s only a few inches away from his nose.

_‘Eh? What the hell? Wha-what am I doing?! Why can’t I move? Why…’_

“I am so sorry!” He hears his own voice cry out.

_‘Why is my body moving on its own…?’_

Laughter bursts into the air as the Joui members used each other and the walls of the buildings to stay on their feet.

“What the hell is this?!” One of the managed to push through his laughter, “ _This_ is the so called Demonic Fukuchou?! This is _golden_!”

_‘Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, what is this?!’_  Sweat dripped down Hijikata’s nose and navy blue eyes follow it to the ground before they catch on the glint of the dull silver of the guard from the sword attached at his hip and they widened, _‘You can’t be serious!? Was he really telling the truth? Damn it! What kind of curse is this?! Turning me into a blabbering fool! What kind of self-respecting war sword will have a curse like that?!’_

The laughter faded into the air as the leader of the group of Joui members rightened himself up, “I don’t know what’s going on, but we’ll be giving you hell, there’s no way a wimp can be a samurai of any kind.” Lifting his foot up, Bald Monkey Number One made to stomp on Hijikata’s head, only for his foot to hit short as Hijikata darted his hand out, navy blue eyes glaring and making the leader pull back with a whimper.

“The hell’s up with this guy?” Bald Monkey Number Five muttered, sweat running down his brow as he tightened his grip on his swords’ hilt. “Bloody PMSing this one.”

Hijikata’s brow twitched as he gritted his teeth, “Bastards…”

“Doesn’t matter,” The leader let out as he shook his head and walked towards the bowing form of the Fukuchou, “Teach him a lesson men!”

An affirming cry pulled out of the other Jouishishi and before Hijikata can convinces his arm to move a number of feet made contact with his back, forcing the air out of his lungs as he’s pushed to the ground.

_‘Damn it!’_

“Hey!”

Red bursts into the air.

And navy blue eyes can only watch the man in the Shinsengumi uniform perform familiar steps.

“I was having bets with myself over which Shinsengumi member managed to get himself ambushed, have to say, you weren’t any of my picks Hijikata-kun.”

“You’re…”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_A toast to Itou Kamotarou’s return!_

_Kanpai!_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Hijikata-kun, there’s something I want to ask you._

_How funny, there’s something I want to ask you too._

**_You hate me, don’t you?_ **

_Favoured by Kondo-san, my rise as a new member has been a bit of a show hasn’t it? It must annoy you considering I threaten that position of yours. You must see me as a nuisance that you can’t slash away correct?_

_Those are your own thoughts. Doesn’t matter how fast you climb the ladder, I’ll always be ahead of you. It must annoy you to the point you can’t even stand my presence._

_Heh, what a load of rubbish, Hijikata-kun. I never had such a thought._

_Oh? That’s good to hear. Sounds like we’ve cleared up a misunderstanding._

_At least ladders are useful, you on the other hand…_

_Puppies are cute when they perform, you on the other hand…_

**_Makes me want to kill you._ **

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Oh, it’s starting.”

Silver hair poked through the open doorway separating the main room from the hallway and crimson eyes landed on Kagura crouching in front of the small – but coloured – television. “Do I want to know what you are doing?”

“Recording Shinpachi’s performance.” Was Kagura reply, bright blue eyes concentrating on the toaster oven she pulled from the kitchen earlier while Gintoki walked into the room, “Come-on you stupid thing.”

Gintoki plonked himself down onto one of the two couches in the living room, “Performance?”

“Yep, something about Otaku.”

_“Thinking that every person who calls themselves an Otaku are either NEETs or Hikiomori is something I would like to change.”_ Shinpachi’s voice passed thought the speakers as the image on the television focused on him, drawing Gintoki’s attention to the screen, _“There are Otakus out there who hold steady jobs and live socially active lives."_

“Well he’s right at home.” He spoke over Kagura’s rattling.

_“And what’s Number Thirty-one’s opinion?”_ The host of the show asked, pulling the microphone away from Shinpachi to direct it towards another member of the Otsuu fan club.

_“Ah, well-”_

Standing up, Shinpachi brought the attention of the camera back onto himself while forcing the host to step back to keep his balance, _“This policy of attacking Otaku’s by saying we are the cause of social problems around Edo isn’t acceptable!”_

_“Yes, yes, I understand…”_ the host trailed off.

Resting his head in his hand, Gintoki blinked slowly at the television, “Just punch him Shinpachi, it’ll bring more attention to yourself.”

_“Besides,”_ Shinpachi’s voice took over the speakers once again, _“It’s wrong to just associate us with each other and label us all as simple Otaku!”_  

Kagura blinked at the screen as she wrapped her arms around her drawn up knees, “Things are getting heated up.” Bright blue eyes dropped to the toaster oven and she reached out to tap the top of the appliance with the back of her hand, “Hurry up and work!”

_“We support Idols, people who are real, while they fantasize and fall in love with 2D images, see the difference?”_

The screen image cut away from Shinpachi, showing off a growling Otaku, _“What the hell is that meant to mean Number Fifty-three?”_

Once again the screen cut away, showing a wide image of the stage to show both sets of Otaku gathered. _“So you fall in love with a 2D girl,”_ Shinpachi marched on, _“What’s the point? Everyone knows it won’t lead to anything.”_

_“You keep spouting shit Four Eyes, Shiori-chan lives in my heart!”_

Before the angered Otaku could stand up, a raised hand brought the attention of the host as the image on the screen cut away to show the Otaku sitting next to the one that was biting back at Shinpachi, _“Umm, excuse me, am I able to cut in? I got a question to ask the boy.”_

_“If you please.”_ The host said as a pink and black notation popped up on the screen, introducing the man as Toshi.

_“Umm,”_ Toshi started, turning sunglasses covered eyes to the man sitting next to him, “ _I think what Number Fifty-three is trying to say is that they, the 3D Otaku are facing reality while us, the 2D Otaku aren’t.”_ Deeming his explanation finished, Toshi turned his attention back to the host as he gripped his forearm and the screen cut away to show Shinpachi and his fan club friends. _“Well, I would like to ask him, do you seriously believe that by supporting an Idol you’ll be able to marry her someday?”_

As one, the faces of the screen dropped.

_“That’s…”_

_“Impossible right?”_ Toshi cut in, the screen changing over to show him pulling his attention away from the teenagers, “In other words, both 3D Otaku and 2D Otaku have unrequited love lives and are simply-”

_“No,”_ Shinpachi cut in and a moment later the screen flicked over to the Fan Club Captain, _“No, no, no, no. That’s wrong!”_ Coffee coloured eyes dropped to look down at something the screen didn’t show, _“I mean yes, it’s unlikely for any of us to marry our chosen Idols, but unlike you lot there’s still a chance for it to happen!”_ Shinpachi lifted his gaze to glare at Toshi.

_“No,”_ Toshi lifted his head as the screen turned back to showing the biker looking Otaku, _“That’s not true, never say never.”_

The screen cut back to showing the whole stage, _“It’s impossible in the first place! Your so called crushes don’t even belong in our reality!”_

_“No, I’m telling you that, that sort of thinking is evidence of you not facing reality.”_

Kagura blew a raspberry at the small television, “Number Seven is so annoying.”

Crimson eyes blinked at the younger Yato, “You’re actually able to follow this nonsense? I’m waiting for it to make sense again, also, how long does it take for you to put a tape in and press record?” Gintoki asked over the sound of a fight breaking out on the television.

Ignoring Gintoki, bright blue eyes followed the slowly turning timer attached to the toaster oven. “Almost there…” She trailed off, a moment after there was a loud ping as the timer his the zero mark and with a cry of triumph, Kagura pulled her piece of toast with melted cheese on top out of the small oven, “I did it! It’s melted and not burnt to a chirsp!”

Lifting his head away from his hand, Gintoki leaned back into the couch to crane his head to try and gain a look at just what Kagura had been fiddling with the whole time, “You were making a cheesy?” He questioned, “What happened to the recording? And why did you bring the toaster oven over here? It belongs in the kitchen.” Righting his head up, Gintoki’s attention is stolen by the television displaying Shinpachi pulling at Toshi’s clothing while the older male tried to move away from the teenager.

“Hey, doesn’t he look familiar?” 

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Have you heard, about Hijikata-san?_

_Yeah, house arrest wasn’t it? Because he broke so many rules. I hear Itou wanted him to commit Seppuku but Kyokuchou and a few others voiced their protest._

_His status is probably for show too. Truth is, he’s unlikely to be coming back._

_Yeah, not with Itou around, hell, rumour says Itou set Hijikata-san up._

_Can’t do much about it. Itou’s got an iron hold. You know, I’ve heard that even Okita-taichou has joined up with him._

_Shit. So there’s no one to go up against Itou now._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_I have to say I’m surprised, Okita-kun. That you would chose to side with me. I’ve heard that you two have known each other since before the formation of the Shinsengumi. I was so sure that you would have sided with Hijikata-kun._

_Side with Hijikata? I didn’t even know there were sides to take._

_You are quite the intelligent man, what are your terms?_

_That should be obvious. The Fukuchou position._

_Hmph, so long as you follow me, that position will be yours._

_…_

_Is that really alright?_

_I don’t mind. It’s only the Fukuchou position, he can have it._

_If that’s so, why did you force Hijikata out?_

_Shirohara-kun, do you really think my goal was so small?_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Shinpachi shuffled into the main room of Gintoki’s and Kagura’s apartment as coffee coloured eyes dart around to spot the familiar head of silver lazing an one of the two couches – a volume of Jump in hand – and the head of vermillion sitting in the space between the couch and table – bright blue eyes concentrating with a tongue poking out slightly as she attempted to balance cards against each other.

“I’m back, Gin-san, Kagura-chan.” The human teenager voiced as he moved further into the main room, receiving a simple raised hand from Gintoki while Kagura narrowed her eyes further in concentration. Holding down a sigh, Shinpachi shook his head, “And I brought a guest.”

_That,_ got both Yato’s attention – Gintoki pulling his magazine down from his face and craning his neck back to land crimson eyes on him while Kagura pulled her tongue back into her mouth and turned to blink her eyes at them – and he waves a hand at the – unnervingly – skittish form of – who he thinks is – Hijikata Toushirou.

“Right.” Gintoki let out slowly before he pushed himself up and swung his legs around so bare feet made contact with floorboards, his knee bumping against Kagura’s shoulder who made a noise of protest when her cards fell.

“Gin-chan!” The younger Yato flung her arm back to hit Gintoki only to have it snatched up before she’s dragged up onto the couch.

“Umm, have a seat.” Shinpachi says as he nods to the seat across from the two Yato’s, and coffee coloured eyes watch as Toshi flinches slightly before the older male moved to sit down. “I’m really sorry about earlier,” The samurai in training bowed his after setting himself down between the two Yato’s, “I didn’t think you would be in a place like that, Hi-Hijikata-san.”

Navy blues darted around the room as the teen spoke, trying not to make eye contact with any of the three across from him. “Don’t worry about it.” Toshi shifted and pulled out a female, long haired blond figurine holding a sword, “As long as this limited edition Tomoe Five-Thousand figurine is unhurt, it’s fine.”

“Ah… No problem.”

“Have to say,” Gintoki broke the silence that fell over the room for a second, crimson eyes watching the Otaku, who twitched in turn before returning the figurine back to his bag. “Didn’t picture you being in with the dressing up trend that’s been picking up lately.”

Shinpachi shot his elbow out to thump the male Yato, “Gin-san!” the teenager hissed through his teeth, “That might be what Hijikata-san wears out of uniform!”

“What are you saying Gintoki-shi?”

Both Gintoki and Shinpachi squinted at Toshi who shuffled for a moment before gripping his forearm. “’Gintoki-shi’?” The Yato repeated, “What a mouthful, the hell’s a ‘shi’ anyway?”

Paying no mind to the Yorozuya members sitting across from him, Toshi unfearfully ran navy blue eyes over them, “You and your daughter are obviously big fans of cosplay yourselves to incorporate it into your daily lives,” He stopped his gaze on Kagura, “Kagura-shi, that outfit, it’s a Magica Chinese Girl Papaya’s cosplay correct? It’s really well done, can I get a few photos?”

Bright blue, coffee and crimson eyes blink.

“Huh?” Shinpachi managed to get out before he was pushed into Kagura’s side as Gintoki reached over him to place a hand on vermillion hair, stopping her from getting up.

“Put the damn camera away,” Gintoki let out, the air in the room growing heavier as burning crimson eyes pin Toshi in place – disposable camera already in hand – and they don’t pull away until after Toshi tucks the camera away and Kagura pulls out from under Gintoki’s hand to clamber over Shinpachi to force herself between the two males.

“But Gin-chan!”

Gintoki pulled his eyes away from male sitting across from them to land his gaze on Kagura’s puffed up cheeks and raises an eyebrow at the fourteen year old, “We don’t even know this guy and you’re going to give him photos of yourself? What is this, a dating site?”

Returning his glasses to their rightful place, Shinpachi pulled his leg out from underneath Kagura, who in turn pushed her elbow into his side, “Gin-sans right.” He wheezed out as he shuffled across the couch to move away from the younger Yato before setting coffee coloured eyes onto Toshi’s fidgeting form. “While you look like someone we know, you aren’t really Hijikata Toushirou are you?” 

Navy blue eyes blinked at the samurai in training before Toshi perked up and with a flourish, he pulled out the Shinsengumi badge and identification card to show it off at the family of three sitting across from him. “Don’t worry, Shimura-shi. I’m really Hijikata Toshi, more or less.”

“’More or less’?” Gintoki repeated blankly as he sat back against the couch, “Oi, did he just admit to identity theft?”

Shinpachi raised an eyebrow as he ignored the Yato, “Then,” He drew out, “What about work?

Toshi blinked, “’Work’?” He repeated, his voice echoing with confusion making all three Yorozuya members perk up in their individual ways, “Oh,” He drew out, “You mean that Shinsengumi stuff? Yeah, I was fired or something.”

Silence.

“Eh?!” Shinpachi broke it as he stood up, hands slamming onto the table between the two couches, “You’re not with the Shinsengumi anymore?! How’d you get fired?!”

Gripping his forearm once again, Toshi darted his line of sight away from anyone and started to fiddle, “It’s a blessing really. You have to be in constant contact with others and it’s a really dangerous job too, you never know what you might run into. It just wasn’t for me, you know? Besides, I’ve always wanted to be a seiyuu.”

“Really?” Shinpachi pressed, gaping at the man sitting across from him, “That can’t be true, can it?”

Toshi pulled navy blue eyes up to look at the ceiling, “I guess right now, I’m trying to do a job without working. If I work I feel like I’ve lost.”

Shinpachi slumped, letting his glasses fall the small height to the table as he hung his head, “He’s a NEET through and through.” He mumbled.

Navy blue eyes blink and Toshi brings his gaze back to the Yorozuya members with a brightness lighting up his eyes, “Now that I think about it, that’s what you guys do isn’t it?”

“You know you’re at the perfect angle for me to throw you out the window right?” was Gintoki’s bland reply, making Toshi shrink back in on himself before a moment passes and he sits back up to rummage through his bag.

“That’s right, I’ve already used all my savings on figurines.” He mumbled to himself, leaving all three Yorozuya members blinking at him.

“The hell’s up with the topic change? Is that meant to be some kind of hint? The window is still there. Renovations don’t happen that quickly.” And Gintoki’s hand balls up into a fist as crimson eyes watch the stranger in a familiar body reach for the sword hanging off his back to sling it over his head to grip the sheath and hilt in his hands.

“Looks like I really have to sell the sword this time.”

Shinpachi shot his head up to once again to gape at Toshi’s blurry figure, “You’re joking right? You can’t just sell a Samurai’s Soul!”

“It isn’t the first time I’ve thought about selling it.”

“That’s no better!”

Toshi ignored the samurai in training and the Yato’s as he unsheathed the sword, “But for some reason, I can’t bear the thought of letting it go. The person at the smiths said it was some kind of cursed sword, but that’s can’t be true.” Light glinted off of the sword as Toshi twisted it to peer navy blue eyes at the metal and his face lifted up from the depressed air he had hanging around him while the Yorozuya members blinked at the sword. “Oh! Maybe I’ll wake up one morning it’ll have transformed into a gorgeous girl! Just thinking about it is getting me all twitchy!”

“Keep it in your pants pervert or I’ll use your so called soul to remove it.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“This blade,” Tetsuko finally voiced out, her thumb running over the dull blade edge and she catches Shinpachi perking up from where he sat next to the body of the man she talked into arresting her brother – not the same man, never will be the same man if he can’t push past the curse – “It holds the characteristics of Muramasha.”

“Mura-what now?” Gintoki questioned from the wall he leant against next to the door way and the two umbrellas, one crimson eyes closed while the other trailed after Kagura as the younger Yato went about poking the different tools and half-finished weapons – the swords-smiths’ side projects no doubt – that where lying around.

“Muramasha.” The swords-smith repeated as she puffed a breath of air at her hair and let the sword rest against her palm, “It’s a cursed sword said, that even while blunt, it is still capable of consuming souls.”

The silver haired Yato opened his other eye and finally removed his gaze from Kagura to level Tetsuko with a raised eyebrow, “What is with you humans and cursed swords?”

“Before long,” Tetsuko continued, ignoring that Yato because despite her brother being arrested, despite her brothers’ promise of _never_ making another sword again if, _when_ he gets out, it still hurts. She pulls her eyes away from the blade to pin her eyes onto the Otaku, “His soul will be taken over completely, leaving only this Otaku.” Tetsuko let the weight of the sword drag her hand down, “That is, if it hasn’t already.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Do you find it hard to understand me, Shinohara-kun? No matter, a lot of people don’t. Tell me what do you think is the worse fate for a samurai to go through? I think it’s never being understood. No matter the talent, no matter how hard working… no one is there to see or evaluate it. That samurai won’t be able to meet someone who can keep up with him and there is nothing worse than that. I have yet to meet anyone who can understand me._

_I may have been called a prodigy at school, I may have been intrusted with all the secrets of the famous Hokuto Style… I even started working with the Joui and yet I met no one. That was until I came here._

_That man… he knows I won’t stick to the shadows of the Shinsengumi with someone like Kondo leading it. That man_ understands _me but I know he’ll never side with me. He is my enemy. Ah, well. It doesn’t matter if no one can understand me, all they have to do is acknowledge me. That man is no longer here. All that’s left is assassinating Kondo Isao. The Shinsengumi is mine._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Geeze, I only came back to have one last smoke, and yet it’s your stinking faces that I see? Ha, what a shitty send off. But it does give me the chance to grasp the last straw. Listen up. This is going to be my first and last request for you lot and I’m only going to say this once._

_Please, the Shinsengumi… my… our Shinsengumi… protect it… please._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_To think that Itou would be working with them! Fukuchou! I have to let him know!_

Red filled the air.

_Y-you… you’re the Kiheitai… Kawakami Bansai. Itou, you b-bastard… you’re in contact with Jouishishi!_

_Yamazaki-kun, if you run around cutting down everything that stands in your way you won’t move forward in life. If we don’t think, nothing will change. It doesn’t matter how many Joui members we kill or put behind bars, they’ll keep coming back and without them there will be no point to the Shinsengumi correct? Shouldn’t we be working with each other? Both sides profit when we balance each other out. Under your Kyokuchou’s methods, the Shinsengumi won’t grow but under my care it will. Power is everything in this day and age and I’ll show the world just how powerful Itou Kamotarou is!_

_Go ahead and do what you want. But… let me tell you something. No matter the power you have, no self-respecting samurai is going to follow someone who doesn’t follow bushido. I won’t bow to you. I bow to_ them _. The real samurai until I draw my last breath._

Sniggering.

_Even with one foot in your grave, you press on to warn them. Looks like you spy nature is taking over your pride as a samurai. Bansai-dono, I leave the rest in your hands. I’ll let everyone know that you died honourably fighting against a Joui member, Yamazaki-kun, you get to follow that bushido you are so fond of to the end. I would tell Kondo, but well, he’ll be joining you soon enough._

Metal presses into stone.

_I’ve changed my mind. Your song… I want to listen to it for a little while longer._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“I wonder what’s happening with the Shinsengumi.” Shinpachi asked as he, the two Yato’s and Toshi made their way back towards Snack Otose. “You don’t think they would fire Hijikata-san because he got possessed do you?”

“Who knows?” Gintoki sighed out and his nose twitches when he pulls in the smell of vomit from the alley-way they pass, “Don’t worry about it Shinpachi, it has nothing to do with us. Don’t stick your hands in someone else’s mess, you don’t know what’s buried underneath it.”

Coffee coloured eyes didn’t move from the dirt path they walked on, “But Hijikata-san actually asked _us_ for help.” Shinpachi moved his gaze to look at the silver head walking next to him, “It must be something big if someone like Hijikata-san asked for help.”

Crimson eyes blink slowly before looking towards Kagura who, after a moment, blinked bright blue eyes back up at him in question.

“Umm, Gintoki-shi…” Toshi spoke up, pulling the Yorozuya trio’s attention to him and they watch as he starts to fidget, navy blue eyes darting between the group and the ground multiple times, “There’s a rare, limited edition figurine of a beautiful female hero that goes on sale tomorrow, but they won’t sell more than one per person.”

Shinpachi’s lips can’t help but pull up slightly as pink flushes over Toshi’s checks while Gintoki’s eyebrow twitched above closed eyes as Kagura blinked at the Otaku.

“As a fan though, I need three. One for preservation, one for viewing and one and one for practical purposes. And so,” Toshi blinked out of his daydream and his flushed died down to point at the trio standing ahead of him, “I need your help-!”

A purple umbrella smacks across Toshi’s cheek, sending the Otaku to the ground where Shinpachi, Kagura and Gintoki didn’t hesitate on stepping on him.

“Practical purposes?! What do you mean by that, huh?!”

“I _dear_ you to tell me what you were planning on doing with those photos of Kagura you bastard.”

“And here I was worrying over you!”

“Fukuchou!” Was cried out with the added sound of tires suddenly stopping and it wasn’t long before four Shinsengumi members pulled out of the first squad car but did nothing to stop the three beating on Toshi as a number of other squad cars pulled to a stop alongside them. “There’s trouble, Fukuchou!”

The Yorozuya members pulled back from their attack to look over at panicked Shinsengumi members as Toshi propped himself up.

“You need to come with us!”

“Did something happened?” Shinpachi, ever the worry-wart, asked.

“Yamazaki-san… Yamazaki-san was murdered!” The first Shinsengumi member managed to get out and _Hijikata_ perks up as Gintoki straightens and turns fully towards the Shinsengumi group while both Shinpachi and Kagura make noises of surprise.

“Ya-Yamazaki-san?!” Shinpachi blurted.

“He was discovered outside of the Headquarters, covered in blood. By the time we found him… We still haven’t found the person responsible.” The Shinsengumi member pushed forward as he talked, passing by the silver haired Yato to latched onto Toshi’s arm to start dragging him over to the squad car. “Please, Fukuchou, you need to return back to base!”

Toshi pulled back on his arm, “I’ve already been fired.”

Gritting his teeth, the Shinsengumi member started to pull on Toshi’s arm with both arms as others stepped forward, hands griping the hilts of their sheathed swords. “This isn’t the time for that! You need to hurry!”

The cries of metal being released filled the air.

“You see _Fukuchou._ ” The Shinsengumi member holding Toshi in place hissed out and bright blue and coffee brown eyes pick up what’s happening, “You need to escort Yamazaki after all.” Navy blue eyes finally take notice of the glints of metal aimed at him.

And before any of the members of Itou’s Shinsengumi could move, Gintoki latches onto the back of Toshi’s vest as he swings his umbrella into the right side of the neck of the idiot holding the Otaku, forcing the man to let go in his surprise as he chokes on air.

Shinpachi follows after, pushing at the backs of those he passes by before vaulting over the hood of the squad car to land sandal covered feet into a stomach while Kagura kneed another guy in the same place before swinging around to throw him into two other Shinsengumi members before she took after Gintoki over the roof of the car and onto another – the metal denting underneath them.

As soon as their feet touch the dirt path once again the four take off, Gintoki in the led as he pulled Toshi behind him, Shinpachi next and Kagura taking up the rear as she swings her umbrella out in an arc to fire a multitude of bullets at the feet of those who had some brains to keep up with their escape plan.

“After them!”

“Y-your hurting me, Gintoki-shi!”

“I can do a lot worse than pulling on your damn jacket so unless you want to become sushi, shut the hell up and run.” Gintoki bit out as he let go of the jacket, causing Toshi to trip over himself and neither Kagura nor Shinpachi blink as they pass him by, “You really are bad at your job aren’t you? Sougo’s one thing, but the whole damn Shinsengumi trying to kill you? The hell have you dragged us into?!”

“Why is the Shinsengumi after Hijikata-san?!”

“Gintoki-shi!”

Gintoki’s stride didn’t falter at Toshi’s wine and he doesn’t pause in throwing his umbrella down as a squad car pulls into the alley-way making Shinpachi, Kagura and Toshi draw up short at the sight of it.

“Gin-san!” Shinpachi calls out, coffee coloured eyes wide in fright as he makes to step forward only to have Kagura pull him backwards and into Toshi’s feet, making them both tumble to the ground as she pops her purple umbrella open.

There’s the sound of metal compressing and ripping.

Glass shattering.

Screams of death.

And silence.

And when Kagura folds her umbrella back up it’s to show Gintoki watching the hand he was shaking while he stood in front of the now mangled squad car folded in on itself.

“G-Gintoki-shi…” Toshi whispered, voice catching in his throat.

“Shinpachi,” The silver haired Yato called out as he turned around to walk over to his umbrella and Shinpachi freely lets his eyes follow the older male – anything to keep his eyes off the mix of red, yellow and green pooling on the ground – “You know how to drive yeah?”

“Ane-ue is letting me read over her books.” And all four of them ignore the shake in his voice.

“That’ll have to do.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Ah, this is the third dispatch reporting in._

_Have you found Hijikata?_

_Aye! We found him but he’s got these super strong and cute allies with him so we couldn’t catch him._

_‘Aye’? Doesn’t matter, just make sure to kill him. There’s no point in assassinating Kondo until after Hijikata is dealt with. Once those two are dead, no one will be willing to question Itou’s leadership._

_‘A-assassination’? Both Kondo-san and Hijikata-san?_

_Don’t go blabbering to untold ears, if word gets out, the Shinsengumi will be at war with itself, let the small amount following Kondo believe this is all some Joui plot. The team in charge of moving Kondo are already in position, they just need the word. As per Itou-san’s suggestion, Kondo believes they are heading out to recruit more members, there’s no way he’s getting off that train alive._

The radio falls silent.

_Gin-chan, what are we going to do?_

_Kagura, connect me to all patrol cars and the Headquarters._

_Aye aye, sir!_

_Oi, can you hear me you useless wastes of space? Look, I don’t give a shit about which side of this skirmish you’re on, drop whatever you’re doing and get your butts to the train the Gorilla is on. You dilly dally and you can say goodbye to your beds and food like you need to say to Hijikata’s life. Oh, and also Kondo’s head is on the line._

_The fuck are you trying to tell us what to do?! Who the hell are you?!_

_Watch it, you’re going to piss of someone who’s tried of doing your jobs for you, who’s also not get paid a cent for any of it._

_Gin-san…_

Lips twitch up as scarlet watches the walky-talky.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Okita-kun, what are you doing? You’re meant to be on lookout duty._

_What am I doing? That’s what I should be asking you, teme._

_Okita-kun! Watch you tongue when speaking to Itou-sensei!_

_Let go._

Red sprays into the air and a headless body falls limp to the ground.

_I won’t repeat myself, let Kondo-san go!_

_Sougo…_

_Okita-kun. So you’re really siding with Hijikata? A spy is it? You betrayed Hijikata in the act to get close to me and learn of my plans, correct?_

_There was no act. I’m sure I’ve already said this to you. My goal is the Fukuchou position. Anyone who gets in my way will be beaten down, no promises on if they live or not. Hijikata is no longer here. Now it’s your turn, Itou-sensei. I would apologise, but looking at you makes me sick. There is only one man I will acknowledge as my Kyokuchou and neither you nor Hijikata are that man. I suggest you move, you’re in my way._

Laughter.

_Well aren’t you violent. You used me to get rid of Hijikata and now you plan on cutting me down? No matter, you aren’t the only person who can use people._

The train rocks as an explosion bursts up.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Kondo lifted his head up at the sound of the train door opening and closing, “Sougo!” he called out as Okita locked the door from the outside and turned his back towards the Shinsengumi Kyokuchou, “What are you doing Sougo?! Open it!”

“Kondo-san.” Okita called out loud enough for his commander to hear, making the older man stop in his attempt at breaking the glass window in the door, “In a game of war, there are very few rules but there is one that stands out, lose your leader then lose the game.” Okita turned scarlet eyes onto the cart release mechanism and knelt down next to it, “You are our leader. So please retreat.”

“Like hell!” Kondo snarled out as he went back to trying to pull the door open.

Resting his hand on top of the leaver to release the carts, Okita pulled in a breath, “Kondo-san, we keep telling you that your worst weakness is that you’re too nice. You trust everyone you come across, you never doubt them.” The Shinsengumi Taichou let out as he finally pulled the leaver down and with a jerk, the train carts released their connection and not once did Kondo stop pulling on the door.

Scarlet eyes stayed close as Okita stood up, uncaring for the wind as it pulled at his uniform and sand coloured hair, "And unfortunately I wasn’t able to chase out that rat before he started eating at us so I can’t say I didn’t see this coming. But, it’s because you are kind and trusting and never live on doubt that we work together. That the Shinsengumi was born.” Feeling the wind shift, Okita opened his eyes and gave himself a moment to orientate himself before he hoped over to the other train cart, careful not to look back at Kondo. “We’re willing to put our lives on the line to protect you, because of who you are.”

“Sougo! If you die, I…” Kondo calls out and Okita’s will breaks and he turns to look at the horrified – scared – face of his commander – his father –  that was pulling away.

“So don’t go changing.” The teenager told the wind.

And he stands there for a moment as distance grew too much before he closed scarlet eyes and took in a breath.

Held it.

And released.

Bloodthirsty scarlet opened.

  **…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“I thought you were a more rational person then this, Okita-kun.” Itou’s lips pulled up into a smirk, eyes pinned onto the eighteen year old across from him, “Do you really believe you can take us on all by yourself?”

Scarlet doesn’t even blink.

“I guess there is some kind of romance to the idea of sacrificing yourself to give Kondo more time to escape. How unfortunate, Kondo will die as I planned.” As much as he wanted too, Itou didn’t give into the urge gesturing to the gathered people around him – didn’t give an unneeded opening to the boy because as much as he taunts the boy, he knows the teen will take any opening to attack. “We aren’t the only ones on this battlefield.”

A single scarlet eye turned to look out the train window to pick up the single motorbike in a field of dune-buggies ridding alongside the train, “The Kiheitai?” Okita asked before scoffing and he doesn’t fear closing his eyes, “Sorry to say, Itou-san. But I’m not alone.”

Another explosion shakes the train and Itou’s fraction looks out the windows to see one of the Kiheitai’s dune-buggies flash up in flames as another suddenly veers into yet another as a tire bursts.

“That’s impossible.” Itou breathed out as a squad car came into view as it pulled around the blown up car to show Toshi – dressed in Hijikata’s Shinsengumi uniform – kneeling on the roof of the car, sheathed sword in hand, Kagura hanging out a back window – also dressed in a Shinsengumi uniform – her purple umbrella pointed forward, Gintoki sitting on the hood of the car – his clothing also traded in for the Shinsengumi uniform at Kagura’s request – as he pointed the rocket launcher at another dune-buggy and fired and lastly Shinpachi sitting in the driver’s seat – also dressed up in a uniform.

“Hijikata!” Itou hissed, “How the hell is he here?!”

And the whole train cart blinks as a tree branch hit’s Toshi across the face.

Okita clicked his tongue, drawing the attention of the train cart back onto himself, “And here I was hoping you were giving me an early Birthday present, Danna.” And scarlet eyes don’t miss the paling faces as confusion pulls up on Itou’s. “So you have an army running around at your whim, it won’t be enough.”

“And what change will Hijikata be able to bring at this point in time?” Itou asked as he stepped back into the walkway, “They’ll all end up dead in the end.”

The Shinsengumi Taichou let his eyes fall closed once more as he moved his hand to grip the hilt of his sword, “You’re the ones who’re going to end up dead.” Scarlet eyes open and Okita runs his gaze across the group, “I recognises a few of you. But since they are following you, Itou-san” With a single fluid movement, Okita unsheathed his blade and hardened his gaze, “They’re prepared to die.”

“Shinsengumi Kyokuchuu Hatto, regulation number twenty-one: Conspiring with the enemy will be end in punishment.”

Bloodlust echoes in scarlet.

“Every single one of you will be executed by me.”

And Itou laughs.

“Are you that blood crazed that you can’t see the situation you are in, Okita-kun? _I’m_ the one in power. _You_ are nothing more than a rebellious child. The rules _he_ made have no hold anymore.” Itou turned away and it takes all his will power not to flinch as Okita’s gaze grows heavy on his shoulders, “ _Your_ Shinsengumi is falling apart and won’t be building back up.” He lets out as he pulls the side door of the train cart open to show Bansai ridding beside it, “Kill him.” Is his last words before he drops onto the back of the motorbike.

“Yes sir!”

Okita pulled his attention back onto the members of Itou’s fraction standing across from him, “Shinsengumi First Squad Taichou, Okita Sougo.” He introduced himself and his lips twitch as the confusion rises on his opponents face, “I’ll be giving you your last lesson. When facing an enemy with an overwhelming difference in strength, the best way to overcome him is by depending on numbers.”

Scarlet steels as he concentrates on their weaknesses they showed – not their faces, he can’t hesitate. “Breath as one. Link your breathing with your heart and body. And when the time is right…” He trails off and he angles his head to let sand coloured hair cover bloodlust filled eyes, “Push forward as one and cut him down!” He yells and his lips twitch up as his enemies answer in kind and rush at him. “And then…”

Red fills the air.

“Die.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Are you there Stalker Gorilla?”

Wind rushing pass was their only answer.

“No answer Gin-chan.”

Kondo stuck his head out of the newly formed doorway, “What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to kill me too?!”

Crimson eyes blink, “We did hear something about an assassination going down.”

“We’re already past that!” The Shinsengumi Kyokuchou hissed back and obsidian eyes finally fall onto Toshi’s huddled up from sitting in the back seat of the squad car. “You… you brought Toushi here… Why?! Why would you do something like that?! To get involved in something like this?!”

Gintoki let his eyes fall closed, “You’re right,” He voiced and turned his head to first look at Shinpachi sitting behind the wheel and then to Kagura who sat on the boot of the car and blinks bright blue eyes back at him, “Normally I wouldn’t do something like this, too messy for the kids.” The Yato turned back to Kondo in time to see the Kyokuchou’s face pinch up further in a combination of stress and self-hatred. “But we got pulled into a technicality.” He tapped the roof of the car and let the empty rocket launcher fall from his hands, “This guy’s will.”

“’Will’?”

“Yep. His souls been consumed by a cursed sword. That person isn’t who he used to be. All he is is an Otaku who can’t be bothered to work a day in his life. According to a friend, his soul may never come back.”

“A cursed sword?” Kondo repeated and everything clicks in place, “His sudden attitude change… it was from a cursed sword…” Obsidian eyes blink away from his memories to pin desperate eyes onto Gintoki, “What did he ask of you to do?”

Gintoki didn’t pull crimson eyes from Kondo, “Protect the Shinsengumi, please.”

Silence.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_I am the Shinsengumi Fukuchou, Hijikata Toushirou! If you want our Kyokuchous’ head, you’ll have to take mine first!_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Bright blue eyes blink, “Gin-chan, is the cart in front of us getting slower or is the one behind us getting faster?”

“Don’t question Earth logic Kagura, it won’t get you anywhere.” Was Gintoki’s reply as he shot out a tire of a dune-buggy that was trying to get close to them while Kondo climbed up on to the roof of the car.

“No she’s right!” Hijikata called out and in a rush of blind panic, placed his feet up against the train cart in a desperate attempt to keep it from getting closer, “If we don’t do something we’ll be crushed!”

“Or,” Gintoki’s voice drawled out, causing navy blue eyes to blink up at the three forms of Kondo, Kagura and Shinpachi looking back at him from the train carts’ platform before he tilts his head backwards to look into bored crimson eyes of Gintoki crouching on the boot of the squad car crimson umbrella propped up across his shoulders, “You can use your head and get into the train.”

And like summoning Satan, the doors of the cart pull open, showing Okita’s wobbling from with red dripping from his hairline, his sword arm clutched in his other hand and a blood covered cart.

“I better be getting over time for this.” Okita let out as he stumbled back to slump against a chair.

Hijikata’s lips twitch up as Gintoki jumped over from the car and onto the train cart, hands shooing his two teenagers back before pulling Okita up, “I’ll get it from the accountants myself.” He hissed out and he doesn’t hesitate in grabbing onto Kondo’s hand.

Metal screeches together as the train jars and the two sides crush the squad car flat between them.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Hijikata-kun, you were the only person who could have understood me. You knew what I was capable of, feared what I would do and became my enemy. Had you been the Shinsengumi’s Kyokuchou, I might have never attempted this coup. But that is merely a speculation. You see, there was one thing that even you couldn’t understand about me. Just like you know what I am capable of, I know what you are able to do. You won’t escape me, Hijikata Toushirou! This ends now!_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

There’s a flash of heat.

A ringing of an explosion.

And sudden weightlessness.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Crimson eyes slowly peel open and Gintoki lets out a short groan as he blinks, trying to remove the blurriness in his eyesight as he looks down at the heads of dark blue and sand in his arms. Holding in a breath, he stops his chest from moving to concentrate on the breathing of two teenagers laying on top of him and he only lets it go when he both sees and feels the two breathing in and out.

Gintoki tilts his head back to look across the train carts walkway to the chair he knows Kagura was in and he feels his heart stutter when crimson doesn’t spot vermillion.

“Kagura!” Gintoki calls out and despite as much as he wants to, he doesn’t move, not with the sound of the train cart – the _hanging_ train cart – still creaking as it tried to win the battle against gravity. “ _Kagura!_ ” He calls again even though he knows he really shouldn’t – vibrations and hanging metal don’t do so well after all – and he doesn’t bother masking his desperation – because she _has_ to be here, she _has_ to answer.

“I see her Gintoki-san.” Kondo’s voice cuts in from somewhere underneath him, closer to the opening of the train that leads to a who knows how big of a drop into a river of unknown depths and Gintoki hears his heart settle. “I see Itou, but not Toushi, Sougo or Shinpachi-kun.”

“I got the last two.” The Silver haired Yato answers and casts an eye over the part of the train he could see, “Nothing on the first.” Crimson eyes pull back down to the head of dark blue, “Hey,” Gintoki says softly over the groan Shinpachi let out, “Try not to move too much Shinpachi.”

“Gin-san?” Shinpachi asks and coffee coloured eyes blink up at the blur of silver. “What-?”

“Bridge was blown up as the train was crossing it, your glasses likely got lost in the ruckus. We’re waiting for the cart to settle and for everyone to wake up before we make any attempts at getting out of this mess.”

Shinpachi simply blinks up at the blur of silver before he slowly twists his head around, trying to spot the familiar colour of vermillion, “Kagura?”

Gintoki’s lips twitch up slightly and he slowly moves to place a hand in Shinpachi’s hair, “Kondo’s got eyes on her. Sougo’s right next to you and should probably stop pretending to be knocked out,”

A single scarlet eye pulled open to look blankly up at the Yato, “I just woke up.”

“No eyes on Hijikata though.” Gintoki continued and everyone’s breath catches in their throats as the cart shakes and they hear metal ripping apart and crashing against more metal as something falls.

None of them move as they force their breaths to come out slow.

And another groan sounds out over them and both Kondo and Sougo let out soft breaths of air.

“Toushi,” Kondo slowly voiced out, not willing to risk a yell, “How far up are you?” There’s a beat of silence and Kondo bites his tongue, hoping that Hijikata only needs time to orientate himself and doesn’t have anything punctured that leaves him in no position to speak.

“Last chair to the door.” Hijikata returned, “Door looks like it can still be open. Trick is, is this thing stable enough for us to open that door and the next one.”

“G-Gin-chan?” Kagura called up and both Shinpachi and Okita can feel a layer of tenseness releases from Gintoki’s body.

“I’m here Kagura, don’t move too much okay? The train’s not stable.”

“I got Shinpachi’s glasses and your umbrella Gin-chan.” Is Kagura’s reply – not how’s, not why’s, not who’s, because she _knows_ Gintoki – and Gintoki chokes out something that would’ve been a laugh had the circumstances been better.

“Idiot.” Taking in a breath, Gintoki opened his eyes and unwrapped his arms from the two teenagers laying on top of him. “Sougo, you go first, then Shinpachi.” And neither of the two boys question the Yato as their eyes light up in understanding and Okita slowly sits himself up and reached up to give the chair above them a tug to check the satiability of it before gripping his fingers into the cushion to start pulling himself up. “Take it slow Kagura.” Gintoki voices as he helps guide Shinpachi to Okita’s hand.

“Itou still hasn’t woken up.” Kondo lets out and Gintoki flips his body around to stick his head out into the walk way, crimson eyes landing on Kagura – Shinpachi’s slightly broken glasses held in her mouth and the two umbrella on the seat she was climbing up to – first before dropping down to spot the Shinsengumi Kyokuchou also sticking his head out in the walk way looking down at the blond and one arm less form of Itou hanging by the tail of his coat very close to the end of the train.

“And there’s not much we can do without him conscious unless you want to risk all our lives.”

Kondo bites down on his lip before turning his gaze up towards the Yato and his attention lands on the form of Hijikata further up trying to open the door of the train with the help of his sheathed sword and Kondo swallows the bile pressing up his throat and starts climbing.

  **…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_This is… Hijikata… I see… I’ve won! I’ve beaten Hijika-_

The train shakes.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Kondo is the first to jump.

Quickly followed by Okita and Hijikata.

Which leads to Shinpachi lunging after them and Kagura doesn’t hesitate in grabbing after him.

And Gintoki catches her.

“Someone needs to lay off the doughnuts.” The silver head hissed out, one hand gripping Kagura’s leg, the other holding onto the door frame – the metal denting under his grip.

“K-Kondo! What are you doing? Your actions… Do you understand what you’re doing? I’m a traitor who tried to kill you!”

Crimson eyes narrow and Gintoki tilts his head up to look at the smoke filled night sky, ears tuning out the talking going on at the other end of the train.

“Kagura.” He says, eyes still not leaving the sky, “I’m going to swing you over to the chairs, can you grab one?”

Bright blue eyes look over to the chairs in question, “Sure can.” She answers as she shifts her grip around Shinpachi’s legs.

“Good.” Gintoki shifts his grip on Kagura’s leg slightly and raises his voice, “Make sure to keep hold of your butt buddies and keep your heads down!”

Hijikata twists his head to pin annoyed navy blue onto the silver haired Yato. “What-” and his question is over taken by his own scream – along with Okita’s, Shinpachi’s, Kondo’s and Itou’s – as they suddenly drop before jarring to a stop as they hit the chairs.

“All good Gin-chan!” Kagura calls up and bright blue eyes watch Gintoki pull himself up out of the door.

“What the hell was that, teme?!” Hijikata bites out as he tries to crane his neck back to glare at the Yato before navy blue eyes blink as the sound of air continuously being cut enters his ears. “You’re bloody kidding me…”

“Going up!” Kagura warned before she started pulling Shinpachi up just as the rattle of bullets being sprayed entered their ears.

And it only takes a well-placed bullet in the head of the helicopter operators for the flying machine to veer off and away from them.

“You’re still hanging around?” Gintoki questions as he sticks his head back into the cart and the four Shinsengumi members and Shinpachi can’t help but blink dumbly in return.

  **…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Wha-what are you doing? Quite w-wasting time Fukuchou. Take charge._

_Shinsengumi! Hold your ground! You can see your enemies’ weakness, strike it and push them back!_

_Damn it! Fall back!_

_Don’t let them escape!_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Hijikata!”

“Itou!”

Red sprays into the air.

Tears mix with red.

“…ank…you.”

The sun rises.

And Itou finally falls surrounded by the people who see him.

Never alone.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Gin-san… why did they…” Shinpachi trailed off, coffee coloured eye never leaving the surviving group that made up less than half the original numbers of Shinsengumi members.

“With wounds like those in the middle of nowhere he’ll end up dead anyway.” Gintoki pulled his eyes away from the sun to look at the depressed Shinpachi standing next from the corner of his eye, “I also hear that Samurai have a strong urge to follow their pride and die by that pride.” Crimson eyes close and Shinpachi’s back straightens as he _remembers_.

“Bushido. I think that’s what they called it.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_I see. So Itou died and the Shinsengumi survived. That’s unexpected. So the dogs are still standing strong. Or maybe, Itou was soft. Or… Bansai are you having second thoughts?_

_The original purpose of this job was to draw the Shinsengumi’s attention away from the Bakufu. While the Harusame made a secret treaty with the higher ups in the Bakufu._

_I told you to go with the intention of destroying the Shinsengumi._

_I am not so stupid to go against two unknown Yato’s or even one known one for that matter. I have to say though, I stuck around to listen to them, their songs had quite the charm to it._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“I went to a few shrines and had chants placed over it, but I couldn’t find it in myself to let the sword go. Seems likes the curses has dug its claws into me. The old smith is letting me keep the sword.” Hijikata explained before pouring mayonnaise onto his dango.

Shinapchi twisted his head around to look at Hijikata, “Are you going to be returning to the Shinsengumi then?”

“You said something about changing jobs didn’t you?” Kagura asked through a mouthful of dango, bright blue eyes blinking Hijikata’s dango and reaching to grab one.

“I don’t see why you’re so worried about it.” Gintoki spoke up, making Hijikata pause in taking a bite from his dango stick. “Sure the curse is sticking around, but at least this way you know it won’t leave you.” Without pausing, Gintoki reached over to rub Kagura’s back as she coughed out the mouthful of mayonnaise covered dango onto the ground. “Shinpachi said the soul of a Samurai was their sword.”

“You’re the last person I expect to understand. Sorry for all the trouble.” Hijikata says as he stands up.

“Hijikata-san, where are you going?”

“You know, I’ve been haunted by everyone I’ve killed or humiliated. What’s a curse added onto that? I’ll shoulder all the burden’s I’ve created and keep moving forward. There’s no way I’m going to let the bastards in Hell laugh at me when I get there.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_Shinsengumi Kyokuchuu Hatto, regulation number twelve: No reading manga beyond Magazines within the limits of Headquarters. Shinsengumi Kyokuchuu Hatto, regulation number seventeen: During meeting or important ceremonies phone will be switch off. Shinsengumi Kyokuchuu Hatto, regulation number forty-five: As a Samurai you will not appear as a ghost after death, have the damn grace to move on into the afterlife._

_All of you have violate the Shinsengumi Bushido, prepare to commit seppuku!_

The Shinsengumi Fukuchou was back.

_Hello, Hijikata Toshi speaking._

Maybe.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

**Chapter 5 end.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s done! At last! Sorry about the long wait! I got stuck at Tama’s Introduction for a bit. Fingers crossed my writing style hasn’t changed. My brain wasn’t helping either, I thought up another Yato!Gintoki fic to write (that isn’t going to be touched until this fic is completed, the writing chapters part that is, I’m planning as ideas come to mind), the summary is still in work but here:
> 
> Gintama: Shiroyasha, the Demon Soaked in Red.
> 
> Summary: Mercenaries weren’t rare, in fact they were common place in the universe – what with the term of Aliens blurring and bounties being placed on every Tom, Dick and Harry – but what was rare were the amount of mercenaries the Tendoushuu hired and even rarer still were the ones that were left alone and alive after payment swapped hands.
> 
> Gintoki wasn’t naïve to think that he wouldn’t see the Tendoushuu again – they hired him once already – he just didn’t think they would do this – he also didn’t think he would grow so attached to people for this to happen.
> 
> …
> 
> So yeah, that’s a possible fic to come, takes a different turn to this fic.
> 
> Next Chapter Covers In Flames Arc.
> 
> Anyway, hope you’ve all enjoyed! Please leave a review on your way out!
> 
> Till next time, ninjapanda16 out!


	6. Underneath the Surface Where the Rabbits Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gintama: The White Rabbit of the Night
> 
> New warning added: Canon time line changes, Arcs mixed around slightly
> 
> Once again, big thanks to uzumakinarutothejinchuriki (FFnet) for putting up with me! Really bud, I don't know where I would be without you.
> 
> Thank you to new favourites and followers!

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

**Underneath the Surface Where the Rabbits Play**

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Laughter filled up the closed bar.

“You really think a Gaki like you can afford a Courtesan on pocket change?!”

“Go back home and drink your mother’s milk, brat!”

Shinpachi frowned at Otose and Catherine, “I don’t see how this is a laughing matter, all we have is the kids story.”

Kagura pulled her bowl of rice away from her face, “Why are you worrying about it then Shinpachi?” She asked around a mouthful of rice.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Kagura.” Comes from Gintoki and the fourteen year old makes a showing of swallowing her food and sticking her tongue out at the silver haired Yato before she leaned closer to Shinpachi to nudge him with her elbow, bright blue eyes dancing with mischief.

“Can it be? Are you jealous, Shinpachi?”

Raising an eyebrow, Shinpachi turned coffee coloured eyes onto the younger teenager, “Why would I be jealous?”

Kagura’s smirk picked up and she leaned even closer to the samurai in training, “’Cause the kid’s going to get some action before you do.”

Pink bursts up on Shinpachi’s cheeks as he jerks away from Kagura, his hand hitting his glass of water and he stumbles to catch it before it falls over and spills. “W-w-where the hell did that come from?! I-I can get some,” Shinpachi stuttered out as he turned his nose up into the air and he pushes his glasses up, making the light reflect off of it, “I just choose not to, and!” Shinpachi jumped in on himself before anyone could comment and he turns his attention onto Seita, “That brings up the question, why are you in Yoshiwara in the first place?”

“I’m surprised you know what’s even happenin’ there Virgin.” Is Seita’s bland replay and Shinpachi pulls at the eight year olds collar.

“What was that Gaki?! What the hell did you call me?!”

“Calm down Shinvirgin.”

“Don’t make fun of virgins! Men who stay virgins until they are thirty years old are called Gods Hands and are reborn as something called the Koto Taka!”

“I’ll add that to my data base.” Tama called out brightly, “’Men who are virgins-‘”

Otose knocked Tama across the back of the head as she passed behind the Robot to stand in front of Gintoki, “None of that.” Mocha coloured eyes turned to the silver head, “You’re going to have to do something about that.” Otose tilted her head towards the three children lost in their game of teasing Shinpachi – Catherine joining in too.

“He’s a big boy, he can make his own life choices.”

“You’re his only male role model, but that’s not what I’m talking about.”

Crimson blinks against mocha before Gintoki lets out a sigh.

“Put him down Shinpachi. With the way he’s going around and pick pocketing people it’ll be a while before he gets the money gathered to afford his chosen Courtesan.” Gintoki raised his voice and Shinpachi settled Seita into his bar stool before he sat down on his own, Kagura following not long after, her attention back on her bowl of rice.

Seita kept his eyes down, “I don’t have any parents, so I can’t get money given to me, so I…”

“So you fork over the money you manage to take first instead of looking after yourself.” Gintoki rested his head into his hand, “Be straight with me, what’s so important that you’ll risk pick pocketing the wrong person and getting killed?”

“I…” Seita started, eyes on the glass of water in front of him, “Was abandon by my parents when I was lit’le. I have no mem’ry of them. I only have mem’ries of the man who took me in. Jii-chan died three years ago an’ before he passed away he told me;

‘No need to be ashamed of who you are Seita. You weren’t abandoned, you were saved. Your parents saved you from a life in darkness. Be proud of them. Even now, your mother still lives in that darkness of the eternal night. She is the sun that shines so brilliantly’.”

Seita pulled in a shaky breath as he blinked back to the present. “She might be my Kaa-chan.” He sniffed, “That woman might be my Kaa-chan! I want to see her! I want to meet her! Talk to her in person! But no matter how many times I call for her, she never looks my way. So I decided to make her look at me, even if it’s just for a moment. So I started stealin’.”

Tears fall and neither Kagura nor Shinpachi make a comment on it.

Because if they had the chance they would do something stupid too, just for a moment with those long passed.

“So you’re just a kid who was dealt a bad hand and you simply played with it.” Otose breaks the silence, “But tell me, do you think your Kaa-chan would like it if you do stupid things just to meet her? Stay here and work.”

Seita lifts his head up to blink teary bright green eyes at Otose as Kagura perked up with a smile picking up at her lips, Shinpachi relaxed and Gintoki hid a smile into the palm of his hand.

“I can’t give you money to see a Yoshiwara Courtesan, but I can give you a helping hand. All you have to do is promise me… no promise your Kaa-chan, that you won’t steal again.”

Tears fall.

“I promise. I promise!”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_How about it Samurai-san? Care to stop by? I’ll throw in a lit’le extra somethin’ just for you._

_Don’t touch me tramp. I’m not here to buy some cheap woman like you. I heard that Hinowa, the best woman Edo has to offer, is here. As part of the movement aiming to overthrow the Shogunate, I want a woman of unsurpassed beauty to pour me sake._

A scoff.

_Hinowa-sama would never bother with country samurai like you. Go home you oafs._

_Is it really a bright idea to make fun of warriors, whore? I’ll end you!_

_You think you can get away with somethin’ like that here? This is Yoshiwara. A completely different world to the one above. This is the land of the women._

Pipe smoke drifts into the air.

_Oh? So there are some beauties here after all. Tell me, how much are you?_

_You want to buy me?_

_Yeah. How much?_

_You’ve already paid for my time._

Red fills the air.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Are you going to tell him?” Otose asked the silver haired Yato – Shinpachi, Kagura and Seita already off and looking for a food stall to celebrate Seita’s first work day – sitting in his normal seat, the one closest to the door.

“Tell him what Granny?” Gintoki asked before taking a drink.

“Don’t be coy with me Gaki. You know exactly what I’m talking about. There’s no way his mother is still alive after giving birth down there.”

Gintoki place his glass back onto the bar top. “Hey, Granny, I think your age is catching up to you. Family isn’t just about blood.”

Otose’s lips picked up at that and white smoke drifts past her lips as she watches Gintoki get up from his seat. “You’re going to Yoshiwara aren’t you?” She asks and the Yato pauses in picking his umbrella up. 

“Why would you think that?”

“Because you have a big soft spot for kids.” The bar owner tapped her cigarette into an ash tray and Gintoki pushes the bar door open, “You watch your back down there Gintoki, those who’ve gone after Housen haven’t come out to see the light of day again.”

“That’s because it’s idiots going after the ‘King of the Night’ in his own playground.”

“And you aren’t?”

“I’m only looking for a kids’ mother.”

And the door slid shut.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Kagura-chan, where did you even get these cloths?”

“Hmm? Oh! I asked Tokumori-chan if I could borrow them!”

“’Tokumori-chan’?”

“Yep! He owns the Okama club in town, you know, Kamakko.”

“Never been there.”

“Remind me to take you, it’ll be fun!”

“Kagura-chan!”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Crimson eyes blink at the three people at his feet – two males, one of which was scamming Seita, and one female, who had just tried and failed to assassinate him – “You’d think with Housen running around down here people would think twice before attacking someone who carries an umbrella.” Gintoki mumbled around a dango stick before turning on the spot and walking off, the people around him parting to let him walk by without an issue.

And he’s turning down a back path before any alarm can be raised.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Seita blinked at the commotion picking up in one of Yoshiwara’s main pathways – the food district if he remembers right – “What’s with all the noise?”

“Hey, hold up a second Seita-kun.” Shinpachi called out, an unusual shake in his voice making Seita turn to look at the teenage – rather than taking off to see what the noise was about – and he takes in the form of Shinpachi dressed up like the Yoshiwara Courtesans and hugging the wall as he slowly stepped down the steps, “These aren’t easy to walk in.”

Kagura blew out a puff of air as she tapped her foot, “You need to lift your feet Shinpachi. And actually walk instead of hobbling around like a grandpa without his walking stick.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_The Hyakka are on the move?_

_Yes. An unknown man has snuck in an’ defeated one of the Hyakka without any difficulties. Word has it that he’s lookin’ for Hinowa._

_That’s not surprising. She’s the only light in this eternal darkness. The women of this city look up to her, as though she’ll find a way for all of them to escape. She keeps her head held high despite being broken down. She is their hope and the only one who’ll rip apart this cities’ hope is me. Not that a common man would have the coin to afford a second of her time anyway._

_I don’t believe he wants to just meet Hinowa._

_Hmm?_

_He took out two other workers. One who has been scammin’ that child. It appears, that this man was hired by that child._

_The rat who wants to meet Hinowa that’s been scampering around? Tch, I had ignored him, didn’t think he was worth the time but now he’s stirring up trouble in my city…_

_From what I’ve been able to gather, he’s the child from eight years ago, sir._

_Is that so? And here I was thinking human infants couldn’t survive without anyone to hold their hands. He’s determined to dig his own grave though, following Hinowa’s scent all the way down here._

_It would be dangerous for Hinowa and that child to come into contact with each other._

_You think she’ll try to escape with him again? Heh. That won’t happen. She’s lived in the darkness too long to be able to live in the light. She’ll stay in this Eternal Night until she dies. Send Tsukuyo after this unknown. Tell her to use any force necessary to get rid of him and that rat. They cannot be allowed to leave this Eternal Night._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Kamui stops in his tracks and both Abuto and Ungyou are quick to follow their Captains’ steed.

“Captain?” Ungyou asks and Abuto just manages to pull in a groan, he’s not going to be surprised when – not if, if the idiot keeps questioning the Captain – the newbie ends up dead before they get back to the ship – and why the Higher ups thought it was a good idea to send a newbie who made it apparent he didn’t agree with the Captain being the Captain with said Captain who had asked for this task in the first place was beyond him.

“Sounds like the entertainment has arrived.”

 _‘And apparently the Captain’s in a good mood.’_ Abuto made no effort in hiding his sigh as Kamui took off down one of the paths they just passed and he follows after the young Captain. Ungyou only a hesitated step behind him.

And it doesn’t take long for him to feel Ungyou’s annoyance being aimed at their Captains’ back and Abuto simply sends a bland look back at the newbie before turning his head to keep Kamui in his line of sight because even after nine years with the brat, Abuto still hasn’t made any sense of Kamui’s ‘strong opponent, must punch’ radar.

He’s not surprised at the sound of skin hitting skin before something heavy lands against the floor enters his ears – and Abuto suddenly hopes that Kamui’s sense for strong opponents hasn’t been taken over by the sense of lust, because that’s yet to happen and that’s questioning enough considering he’s eighteen and well into his years of puberty and why the hell does he have to worry about the brat going into a lust filled frenzy instead of White Rabbit is not beyond him because said White Rabbit dumped the Little Rabbit on him without even a ‘how do you do’.

But he is surprised – and grateful, if not just a little creeped out because speak of the Devil and he shall appear – that when they pull around the next corner they are greeted to the sight of silver dressed in white, blue and black and holding onto a crimson umbrella standing over some poor bleeding out sod who picked the wrong person to either drunkenly charm, attack, annoy or all of the above.

And Kamui immediately rushes forward to swipe his umbrella at Gintoki who meets it with his own.

“Captain heard someone kicking up a fuss.” Abuto calls out, charcoal eyes watching as Gintoki snaps his arm out to grab Kamui’s shin and the silver haired Yato lifts the Harusame Seventh Squad Captain into the air and Abuto is hit with a sense of dread that’s only pooled in his stomach when he’s around these two particular brothers.

An ash blond eyebrow twitches as both his hair and cloak ruffle up from the wind caused by Kamui as the young Captain is thrown past Abuto and straight into Ungyou with enough force for the bigger Yato to be pushed back into the wall behind them.

“Wasn’t expecting to see you down here White Rabbit.” Abuto finishes and he hopes the idiot doesn’t do anything stupid.

“Pirate life must not be all it’s cracked up to be if you had to come all the way out here for a little bit of action, Scruffy.”

“I’m a busy man,” Abuto protests, and it’s the raised silver eyebrow that makes Abuto look over his shoulder in time to see Kamui kick Unygou down another path, a closed eyed smile in place. “Someone has to make sure the Captain doesn’t pick up any trouble.” He added dryly.

“I won’t be as kind next time. Interfere, and I’ll kill you.” And they both ignore the threat that comes from the youngest Yato’s mouth.

“And how’s that going for you?” Gintoki asks as he taps his umbrella against his shoulder, amusement all too evident in his voice, drawing Abuto’s attention back to him who fixes the younger Yato with a flat look.

“Not very.”

Kamui returned his umbrella back in its sheath and he shoved his braid back over his shoulder, “Such a mood killer.”

Gintoki’s lips twitched up, “And you’re still a brat,” he poked his cheek, “What’s up with the bandages? You already losing your hair?”

The vermillion head didn’t pause in pulling off his bandages at the comment and ocean blue eyes glare at the new representation Gintoki gave the bandage, “I’m hoping that’s one of the genetics that skips a generation.”

“Look at you, only eighteen and already cursing out your kids.” Crimson eyes don’t blink as Gintoki’s hand shoots up to grab the black kunai flying through the air and he doesn’t hesitate in throwing it back towards the owner.

And all four Yato’s watch the slight widening and narrowing of amethyst coloured eyes as the kunai cuts a shallow mark along her cheek.

“What does the Harusame want with Seita?” Tsukuyo asked around her smoking pipe as she readied eight more kunai.

The four males blinked.

Gintoki waved his hand at the three Harusame members, “Yeah, no I’m not with them. As much as Old Housen would like to think it, not every Yato answered to him.”

“Then what’s your business with him?”

“Currently? I would say soon to be client.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Seita scratched at his clean hair, “This blows! You mean they’ve been usin’ all the money I gave ‘em?!”

“I’m afraid so, Seita-kun.” Shinpachi’s voice was soft in his answer and he stops massaging the heels of his feet to properly look at the eight year old. “The shopkeepers you’ve been leaving you money with haven’t been truthful in their word and have been spending your money for their own gains. And from the sounds of it, you aren’t their first victim.”

“Damn it all! So everythin’ that I’ve done, all my hard work, has been for nothin’!”

Shinpachi smiled at the stressed boy, “You know that’s not true.” Bright green eyes looked into coffee coloured eyes, “We all saw the hard work you did. And I’m sure your Kaa-chan will be proud of you once she hears all your stories.”

Seita gritted his teeth together and flings his arm out, sending the coins and notes of his first pay clattering to the ground. “But what’s the point in that if I can’t even meet her?!”

“Well,” Shinpachi starts and both he and Kagura stand up together with the older teenager stumbling for a second as his feet don’t line up with his shoes before he balances out, hands moving to sit on his hips, “We’ll just have to take you to her then.”

“Besides,” Kagura cut in and Seita looks up at the Yato, “Isn’t it weird that you have to pay to see your Mummy? Parents and children should be able to see each other whenever they want.” Kagura bent down to pick up one of the many coins scattered on the stair case they sat on, “And do you really think Granny made you work just for some worthless coins?”

She flicked the coin up and all three sets of eyes follow the spinning coin up and down before Kagura caught it with a tight grip.

“Yorozuya Gin-chan, will take your job!”

“Y-you two…” Seita shot up from his seat and Kagura picks up her umbrella, “You’re crazy! You can’t meet a Courtesan without money! Shit’s different down here then up above!”

Bright blue eyes narrow, “Oi, Shinpachi…”

And before the samurai in training can answer he feels warning bells ring and he doesn’t hesitate in grabbing Seita by the arm to pull the child down the stairs – Kagura doing the same with the other arm – in time to miss a number of kunai aimed at the spots they had been sitting in.

“Wha-what was that?!” Shinpachi managed to get out as he and the others look up to the roofs surrounding them to spot the scarred face of Tsukuyo.

“That… that scar…” Seita started, bright green eyes grown dull in horror.

“Who are they?” Kagura asks as she scans over the half covered faces of the newly arrivals standing next to the blonde.

“Yoshiwara’s huntin’ guard, the Hyakka. They hunt down those who break Yoshiwara’s laws. The one with the scar, she’s the most feared, the Shinigami Tayuu, the leader of the Hyakka, Tsukuyo!” Seita finishes as the group above them jump, branding their weapons at the three children.

“Don’t let ‘em escape!” The Hyakka leader orders as she throws kunai at their targets, a few more joining her thrown weapons as others add their own into the mix.

Giving a sharp twist to her handle, Kagura pulls Shinpachi down to hold her umbrella above them to deflect the number of kunai aimed at them.

Tucking Seita underneath himself, Shinpachi covered the back of his neck with his free hand and he watches the kunai embed themselves into the concrete, “Why are they after us?!”

“How the hell am I supposed to know?!”

“Not the time for this boys!” Kagura gritted out as she folded her umbrella back up and kicked Shinpachi’s butt to get him moving. “Get him out of here Shinpachi!” She yells as she aims her umbrella up at the descending females and fires.

A bullet skims past Tsukuyo’s cheek and the Shimigami Taiyuu pulls out yet another kunai before she flicks it towards the Yato, lodging it in the barrel of the umbrella and making bright blue eyes blink wide.

Throwing her weight back, Kagura fell into a bend-back cartwheel and she lets her shoes fly high to hit two Hyakka members before she gets her feet underneath herself again in time to swipe her umbrella out to throw the kunai in her barrel at Tsukuyo.

Snatching the off tilted kunai from the air, Tsukuyo threw it back at the Yato as she pulled out one of her tantou’s and ran at the vermillion haired Yato who uses the purple umbrella to deflect the kunai up into the air before bringing it back to block the knife.

Amethyst meets bright blue.

“My target,” Tsukuyo says around her smoking pipe and her hand shoots out to grab the falling kunai and she just catches the widening eyes of the Yato before she pulls her eyes away from the girl to look at the two boys making a run for it, “Is the boy.”

“Shinpachi!” Kagura screams as she throws the Hyakka leader off of her, Tsukuyo allowing for it as she flicks more kunai into her hands

She throws.

“I hate interrupting fights,”

And the kunai clatter to the ground.

Coffee brown eyes turn to look back at the person who saved himself and Seita and Shinpachi can’t help but blink at the vermillion coloured braid and off white coloured cloak shifting as the person leaned his open umbrella against his shoulder.

Bright blue eyes widen and Kagura lets her umbrella fall lax in her grip as she stares at her brother who saved Shinpachi and Seita from being hit – she knows how much force it takes to kill someone and while the kunai where fast, too fast for a normal human to move out of the way of them without warning, they weren’t thrown with the intent to kill, injure, yes, kill no – with disbelief.

“Kamui…”

Kamui doesn’t open ocean blue eyes and he simply tilts his head to the side, smile never faltering, “But the Big Boss wants to talk to the kid.”

“I think that’s going to be a bit difficult, Captain.” Kagura and Shinpachi’s eyes immediately shoot upwards to the voice they know so well as the members of the Hyakka tense and also look up.

Ocean blue eyes open and Kamui looks up – his umbrella falling backwards to bump against Shinpachi before the sixteen year olds’ mouth could open while he kicks out at one of the kunai, sending it towards Kagura and stopping her from saying anything – at the form of Gintoki sitting on the roof – one of Abuto’s spare cloaks donned – umbrella leaning across his shoulders and with Abuto and Ungyou standing behind him.

“And why’s that?”

Gintoki shifted his umbrella to point it down at the group of three Kamui, Shinpachi and Seita made “Kid’s short.”

And all eyes follow the direction the umbrella was pointed at and Kagura, Shinpachi and a few Hyakka members gape at the sight of Seita laying face first on the ground with a kunai stuck in the top of his head.

Ocean blue eyes blink, “Huh, that is a bit of a problem isn’t it?”

“Seita-kun…” Shinpachi mutters softly, coffee eyes never moving from the eight year old.

“Send in a report.” Tsukuyo’s voice sounds over the pathway and the Hyakka member immediately fall to attention, “One target’s been taken care of. Find the other.” The Shimigami Taiyuu looks over to Kamui, “You said you were here to see Housen, I’ll be escortin’ you.” She finishes and after a moment of hesitation the Hyakka member take off.

Gintoki pushed himself off the edge of the roof and landed in a crouch, crimson eyes holding on the form of Seita, “Well you got an acting career ahead of you if you can fool hunters, Seita.”

And Seita sits up.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“You ain’t goin’ to leave?” Tsukuyo asks, amethyst eyes watching Gintoki as he helped a very disgruntled Kagura adjust the length of her brothers’ spare set of clothing.

“No point,” The silver head muttered around his purple sash – the compromise he and Kagura came to in order for her to even touch her brothers’ clothing – “Hold that there.” He told Kagura and he waits until she grips the folded cloth before he pulls his sash away from his mouth to tie it under the fold. “The kid will just keep coming back and that’ll only get him killed.”

“So you know then?” Tsukuyo questions as Gintoki pulls one of Kagura’s arms up to start folding the sleeve up to a more appropriate length before he starts winding a bandage around her arm.

“Yoshiwara is where the Earths’ Government can talk dirty talk with people like them,” He stuck a thumb over his shoulder towards Kamui, Abuto and Ungyou before he weaved the bandage end through a few other layers and let Kagura test the movement of her hand. “And themselves without a problem. The Courtesans here will have knowledge that can destroy Earth if it makes it to the wrong ears, as such, they have to keep their mouths shut and are stuck underground until their death.”

“So?” Kagura jumped in, her nose twitching up, “What does that have to do with Seita meeting his Mummy? Housen shouldn’t have a say in children seeing their parents.”

Amethyst eyes fall closed, “Because if Hinowa were to meet Seita, she’ll try to escape much like she did eight years ago,” She turned her attention to the eight year old sitting next to Shinpachi – who was dressed in a Hyakka uniform she was able to get her hands on with only the words “There’s no way we can pass you off as a Yato in front of another Yato Shinpachi, that’ll only get you killed” from Gintoki convincing the teen to wear it – “When she ran off when you were nothin’ but an infant.”

“Infant?” Seita repeats.

Crimson eyes blink, “Eight? Thought Housen only let go of his captaincy five years ago.”

“Yep, but he’d been making stops on Earth since the war ended.”

“In Yoshiwara,” She continues and attention falls back onto her. “Once a woman bears a child, both she and her child are killed. Despite that, you were born into this world. If a woman escapes Yoshiwara, she is tracked down ‘til the end of Earth and then killed. Despite that, you were taken to the world above.”

“Then… How am I alive?”

“Housen favours Hinowa.”

Kamui’s smile gained a bloodlust tint, making Shinpachi, Seita and Tsukuyo pause at it and pale slightly at the feeling, “So the rumours are true then, he’s really settled down for some human woman. Gintoki, I’m changing my price.”

“You want to meet Hinowa.” Gintoki states as he stands up, pulling a black cloak up with him and wrapping it around Kagura’s shoulders so that the length sat nicely on her and a hood was pull able over her head and he ignores the tenseness in the air that comes from the three humans and Kagura.

“She has to be someone special to tie Housen down.”

“Well, whatever, you’re giving us a ticket in. If your price is as low as that then I’m not complaining, I get to keep an ear.”

“What’s your game?” Tsukuyo cut in, amethyst eyes moving between the silver head and the male vermillion head, two kunai in hand – though she questions if it’ll do much against them.

“The sun.”

Tsukuyo isn’t the only one to blink.

“Huh?”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_We’re… just going to walk right in? Just like that?_

_Why not Shinpachi?_

_It seems so… simple._

_That’s because it is. We just got lucky that the brat was feeling generous and the Hunter Lady doesn’t want to see Seita-kun dead._

_Not that the Captain’s amusement will help you if Housen sees you White Rabbit._

_Ah, let me worry about that Scruffy, you do whatever you Pirates do and we’ll do what we Yorozuya do._

_‘Yorozuya’?_

_Hey, there are only so many jobs one can do when you’re on a new planet and have Black Hole Number Two to feed._

_…Gin-san, what if we didn’t get lucky._

_I hear kicking down doors is fun._

_Gin-san!_

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Bright green eyes blink as a hand presses down on his head and Seita blinks up in to crimson as Gintoki crouches down to his level.

“You’ll be fine kid. Kamui won’t hurt you, and the Hunter Lady says she’ll be following you. Plus,” Gintoki pointed towards Abuto, “If worse comes to worse, you can always use Scruffy as a meat shield. He jumped in front of Housen’s punch for a brat who attacked him for no reason, you’ll be fine.”

Abuto twitched. “Oi…”

Gintoki ignored him, “We’ll also be running around this big arse place like headless chickens. You’re not alone.”

Teary bright green eyes blink and Seita nods his head firmly, “I’m ready.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Well, this is a face I haven’t seen in some years.” Housen tapped his paper fan against his shoulder, old eyes watching Kamui eat through bowl after bowl after bowl of food. “Harusame’s Seventh Squad Captain, Young Boss Kamui.”

Kamui paused in his eating and sent a closed eye smile at Housen, “I’ve been to a few planets but I have to say, Earth’s food has been the best I’ve had. Wouldn’t you agree, Big Boss?”

“Five years it’s been since I left.” Housen continued, paying only minimal attention to Kamui’s words, “And you were quick to pick up the mantel, so what brings you all the way to me?”

“No need to jump on me. You said it yourself, you left to retire to this land of leisure and now I’m stuck doing all their shitty assignments.”

Housen’s smirk didn’t drop and Kamui doesn’t open his eyes. “When a man gets to be my age, they suffer through an unkillable thirst of lust. It’s only tamed by alcohol and a women’s body.” He snapped his fan open to wave it back and forth, “Though as a child such as yourself, I doubt you would understand.”

“No, I hear you loud and clear.”

A grey eyebrow raised up, “Oh, so you’re taste _has_ moved away from food then?” He laughed, “So what tames you, alcohol? Women? Whatever it is, Yoshiwara has it in spades.”

Kamui’s lips twitch up as he places his bowl and chopsticks down for the first time since he sat down and was offered the food. “Well in that case,” He holds a single finger up, “One night with Hinowa.”

Housen’s smirk falls as his hand stops moving.

“You see, I already brought her something.” Kamui jabs his thumb over to one of the shoji doors that slides open to show Abuto and Ungyou standing beside one tied up Seita. “I think she’ll be happy to spend a night with me.”

Silence.

“Oh? No good? You don’t want anyone tainting your prize, is that it? And this child is quite some competition for you, isn’t he? You don’t want anyone taking her away from you.”

“Shut your mouth.” Housen hisses and he only stops from standing up when Kamui’s laughter fills the room.

“Testy aren’t you? I’m really not looking forward to growing any older. You’re Housen, the King of the Night and yet you stumble around like a newborn when your chosen woman is threatened to be stolen away from you by her child. Laughable.”

“Kamui…”

“Yoshiwara. Is it a hell for women or heaven for men?” Kamui continued as he got up and started walking over towards Housen, “How about a prison to everyone? This is nothing more than a playground you picked up after killing the last warden.”

“I said, shut your mouth.”

Kamui knelt down next to Housen and picks up the tokkuri to fill Housens o-choko up, “A simple prison you locked yourself in along with your dolls.”

“Did someone remove those ears of yours boy?” Housen demands but he does nothing to stop the eighteen year old Yato from pouring the sake.

“A drunk man is always amusing to watch. But one who is tied up about a woman? Not so much, you perverted geezer.”

Ocean blue eyes peel open and Kamui rocks back, his hand darting out to pull the shamisen playing Courtesan forward and in the way of the paper fan that’s aimed at him, knocking her up into the ceiling. Kamui’s lips twitch up as he sets his feet underneath himself and his smirk widens when Housen doesn’t take any notice in what should’ve been a very clear difference in the weight he threw up into the air.

Red drips to the floor and a scream sounds across the room.

Abuto places a firm hand on Seita’s shoulder as Kamui settles down against a wall.

And Housen laughs.

“You’re here to investigate me aren’t you? Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Housen addresses the two Yato’s standing by Seita, “That’s where the two others have run off to isn’t it? Scouting out my place for those dogs.” He places his cup down and stands up after tucking his paper fan away into his sash, “Bah,” He kicks his tray over and shrugs the top half of his yukata off, “Do those senile bastards really think I’ll give up Yoshiwara without a fight? They think you brats can kill me, Housen, the King of the Night?!”

Abuto didn’t run a hand through his hair despite how much he wants to and instead he picks up his guard, “Or we can settle this quiet like and forget you just challenged the Harusame, shall we?”

“Don’t bother Abuto.” Kamui calls into the air and old eyes snap over to the Harusama Captain leaning against the wall, “His blood is boiling.”

Wood breaks and the body of the Courtesan Housen knocked into the ceiling falls back down.

“So what do you do Big Boss, when your blood heats up like this? Are you still pathetic enough to drown yourself in alcohol and women?”

Kamui’s arm shoots up to redirect the punch Housen aimed at his head away from himself and grips his hand around the wrist. Using Housen’s outstretched arm, Kamui pulls on the limb and he’s not surprised when the older Yato only moves a little bit before he jabs a bare foot out at Housen’s bare chest only to have his foot snatched up.

No one moves.

“No, I guess not.” Kamui licks at his lips and bloodlust filled ocean blue eyes pull open to stare into old ones. “You feel it too. Only the blood of carnage will calm you down now.”

Housen shoulders shake with laughter, “You really are your fathers’ son despite trying everything not to be. Those eyes don’t lie brat. But it’s expected. Your first years of your life where under the care of those two who wouldn’t bow to me, the King of the Night. White Rabbit, the child who was able to stop my punch and Umibouzu, the man who matched me in a fight for three days straight only stopping when he needed to take a shit. Their defiance runs strong in you.”

Twisting the arm Kamui held out of the teenagers’ grip, Housen pulled the one holding Kamui’s foot to swing the young Captain through a wall. “Tell me boy,” Housen called out as he steps through the hole in the wall to stop in the hallway and old eyes pick up Kamui’s standing form beyond the hole in a next wall over, “Can you surpass your father?”

“How rude. I surpassed him long ago. The ‘Strongest in the Universe’? He’s no such thing. He bounded himself to the idea of a family and became weak to the point that his own child was able rip away his arm.” Kamui tilted his head slightly, “You know Big Boss, I’m seeing a pattern. You have this big scary name, just like he does. You trip over your feet at the idea of this Hinowa, he did the same thing with my mother. You let alcohol taint your body and soul, it’s been over nine years since I saw him, I wouldn’t be surprised if he picked up that habit.” His smile grew a feral edge to it and he balances on his toes, “You are weak, just like he is.”

And Housen shoots forward.

Abuto let out a sigh as the youngest and oldest Yato clashed before they both came crashing back through the room to rip apart the outer wall and leap into the Eternal Nights air, “If anyone asks, I attempted to stop him.”

“Why not just stop them?”

Charcoal eyes blink blandly at Unygou as the Vice-captain of the Harusame Seventh Squad stopped a jaggered piece of wood from running Seita through.

Ungyou clicked his tongue and stalked forward. “Knock it of Captain!”

Turning his attention to the child that only reached up to his knee, Abuto pulled on the rope and let it fall to the floor, “You best head off and find that Lady.” And it’s only a shove with his knee that gets the boy moving before Abuto turns his attention back to his Captain and the idiot newbie who has a death wish. “Ungyou, enough!”

Kamui twisted the arm holding his body up in the air to spin himself to lash out a kick at Housen’s neck only to hit the older Yato’s forearm who directs the kick wide and Kamui lets his body collapse down onto the roof tiles, avoiding the returning kick before he rolls back onto his feet to lash a fist at Housen.

Housen pushes the fist away and aims a chop at Kamui’s neck only for the teenager to duck under his out stretched arm and old eyes watch a balled up hand fly up in an uppercut. Pushing at the roof tiles to avoid the attack, Housen forced himself to flip in the air, gaining more distance between himself and Kamui before he lands in a crouch and old eyes watch one of the other Yato’s walk up to Kamui.

“Captain, this isn’t the time!”

Ocean blue eyes sharpen and Kamui doesn’t hesitate in snatching the outstretched hand out of the air to pull on it, causing Ungyou to stumble forward. Letting the arm go, Kamui raised a bare foot into the air before slamming it down in-between Ungyou’s shoulder blades with enough force for the roof to cave in underneath them and Kamui presses his other foot down on the back of Ungyou’s neck and there’s a resounding snap as Kamui jumps, sending the now dead Harusame Seventh Squad member down through the floor below while the Young Captain flies up into the air with a flip to land on the edge of the hole in the roof.

“I told you didn’t I?” Kamui asked the limp form of Ungyou, smile nowhere in sight as he looks down the hole. “Interfere and I’ll kill you. That’s twice now.”

Kamui’s arm shoots up and red pushes past skin as Housen’s nails dig into his arm and the young captain doesn’t hesitate in sending his own jab at Housen’s eye as he stands up only to have his wrist caught before it could touch the eye.

Twisting his footing, Housen rounded around and flings the younger Yato back into the building. “’Weak’ you say?” He repeats, “Then why are you baring your fangs at me boy? You’ve never wasted a breath on those you see as weak before and yet here we are.”

“Oh?” Kamui sounded as he got up, ocean blue eyes closing as he tilts his head with a smile pulling at his lips, “You thought I was fighting with effort? How sad, has settling down here with alcohol and women to throw around clouded you senses, Big Boss? You wouldn’t be fun to kill like this.”

“Shut up.” Housen growled, old eyes glaring at the young Captain.

And Kamui and Housen shoot towards each other and Abuto lets out a curse as the faint sound of an alarm ringing makes it to his ears and he presses forward.

Red flies into the air and an arm flops to the roof tiles.

“You two continue like this and there won’t be a city left.” Abuto ignores the blood dripping from his ear and the pain echoing up his left arm as the two other Yato’s drew back their arms – Housen pulling his back through the hole he left in Abuto’s umbrella and Kamui licking at the blood on his hand from where he redirected his attack to take off Abuto’s ear rather than sever his head – and charcoal eyes blink at the hole in his umbrella, “The hell is his umbrella made out of…”

“He said it belonged to his mother before she died.” Kamui answered, ocean blue eyes closing as he started undoing his braid to re-plait it. “It’s probably one of the very old ones from back when Kouan was still liveable to the rest of us.”

“Damn, here I was hoping to get one, would be handy in stopping you in the future without the cost of an arm, an ear and a guy’s life, Captain.”

“I warned him.”

Giving a sharp twist to his umbrella handle, Abuto tucked his umbrella back into its sheath and clamped a hand above the wound of his arm. “We aren’t here to start a war with you. We’re only here to improve relations.”

“Don’t joke with me child.” Housen says as he pulls the top half of his yukata back on properly, “You’re here for this city, I’m not interested in this running around business you’ve seemed to have developed over the past few years.”

“The higher ups are scared.” Abuto lets out, charcoal coloured eyes uncaring, “And since the Seventh Squad used to be under your leadership, we obviously know everything there is to know about you, King of the Night, as such we’re stuck with making sure you won’t use the connections you’ve gathered here against said old farts.”

Housen scoffed, “I give them how many years of my co-operation and this is how they repay me after I retire?” His footsteps echo as he walks across the tiles towards one of the holes in the wall. “Do as you wish.”

“Boss!” Abuto calls sharply at Housen’s back, making the older Yato pause.

“You can do whatever you want with my money and the businesses I run here. I’ve lost my interest in playing around with you children. However,” Sharp old eyes glare at Abuto, “You try taking this city, my land, and you’ll be the first to find out why I was called the King of the Yatos!”

“You lost your interest?” Kamui questioned and once again Housen stopped walking, “Honestly I’m annoyed. I’ve given up quite the fight to simply find out you aren’t worth the effort in killing.”

And with those words Kamui jumped off the building and Abuto doesn’t take long in following after the young Captain.

“’Quite the fight’?”

  **…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“I think we’ve been here before Gin-san.”

“Just how bloody big does a man need his house?! Does he use this place as a Hotel too?!”

“Idiot Big Brother’s set off alarms.”

“Yeah, I can hear the Hyakka’s running around, heels aren’t exactly stealthy.”

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

_You’ve caused quite the stir Captain._

_Aww, what’s wrong with a little fun every now and again?_

_A life taken isn’t normally seen as fun nor is small business transactions, yet here we are. You planned of fighting Housen from the start, even if we didn’t run into White Rabbit, didn’t you?_

_Oh? Worked it out have you?_

_Don’t give me that shit, twerp. You have a one track mind. But there’s one thing that doesn’t make sense to me. You gave up your fight with White Rabbit to meet Hinowa._

_I did._

_Why?_

_I thought Big Boss would be worth killing and I wanted to meet the woman who was able to tame him. Instead I got a dried up bag of bones who can’t even face his own weakness head on. If those old coots want Yoshiwara it’ll be simple to get it._

_Idiot. Nothing is simple about the mess you almost made. If a war was made between the Harusame and the King of the Night it wouldn’t just be our positions on the line. The Higher ups would have our heads too._

_If it comes down to that, I’ll just kill them._

_And then what? Run around until you’ve become the King of the Pirates?_

_That does sound fun, doesn’t it? How many people do you think would attack me for that title?_

_You’d get bored._

_Hmm, I think your right, plus, the Universes Strongest sounds better doesn’t it?_

_Aye, aren’t we a lucky bunch getting such a confident Captain._

_You all set?_

_As one can be when they’ve just lost an arm._

_Oh don’t be such a stick in the mud. Let’s go find Gintoki, I still want to meet this Hinowa._

_Beats sticking around here waiting for Housen to change his mind to come and kill us, Ungyou’s death is going to be a pain enough to cover up._

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Tsukuyo pressed herself against the wall, one arm holding Seita behind her and they both watch a set of Hyakka guards run past. Counting to ten and keeping her ears open for any footsteps, the Shinigami Taiyuu rounded the corner and pushed Seita in front of her and the child doesn’t hesitate in running forwards.

“Through the door up ahead.”

With those words in the air, Seita picks up his pace, Tsukuyo not far behind him and as one, they push the door open.

And also stop dead in their tracks at the sight they are greeted to.

“Wha-what…?” Seita stutters as he steps backwards and presses his back into Tsukuyo’s legs, trying to get as far as possible from the red splattered floor boards and dead bodies scattered about the walkway.

“Ah! So you made it!” Amethyst and bright green eyes snap over to the blood splattered form of Kamui sitting on the banister on the other side of the hanging walkway, hands dyed red and sending over a closed eyes smile at the two as he kicks his feet back and forth. “We were about to go looking for you.”

“You killed ‘em all?” Tsukuyo asked as she raised and arm to grip her hand around the hilt of her tantou.

Kamui hummed a confirmation.  “They are the ones who attacked first.” The teenaged Yato tilted his head, “What are you waiting for? Your mother is right in front of you,” He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the wooden door behind him, “All you have to do is take the first step.”

Despite himself, Seita stepped forward, bright green eyes settled on the barricaded door across from him, “Ka-Kaa-chan is here…?”

Before Seita could take another step forward, Tsukuyo picked the eight year old up and started walking over the blood covered floor, amethyst eyes never straying from the two Yato’s.

“It’s where Housen’s been keeping her for the last eight years when he isn’t using her to draw in customers.” Kamui says as he spins himself around on the banister to watch Seita walk up to the wooden door once he’s placed back down. “My job ends here, the rest is up to you.” 

Seita reaches out.

Hesitates.

And-

“Go home. You won’t find what you are seeking here. So head home.”

“K-Kaa-chan…?” Seita asks and he pulls the barricade off of the door to drop it on the ground before he reaches to the two metal bars that where holding the barricade up to push and pull at the heavy door, “Kaa-chan, is that really you?! Open up! You know who I am right?! It’s Seita, your son!”

“I have no son.” Hinowa’s voice cuts through the door, firm enough to startle Seita and her voice only just makes it to Kamui’s and Abuto’s ears. “Nor do I know any dirty kids like you.”

“Then how do you know? How do you know I’m a dirty kid?” Seita licked his dry lips and pressed his forehead against the door. “You were watchin’ me, weren’t you? I saw you watchin’ me at times you know? But you never responded when I called for you. You did that so I wouldn’t come lookin’ for you right? You also wanted to talk to me, didn’t you?!”

Tears slip past closed eyes and Hinowa bites down onto her lip

“Kaa-chan, I thought I had it bad up on the surface. I never realised how much you were sufferin’ down here all alone. I didn’t know anythin’. You were... protectin’ me, weren’t you? All these years?” Seita pulled his head away from the door and shook it, his teeth gritting against each other, “But now it’s my turn!”

Ocean blue eyes pull open and Kamui stops picking at the drying blood on his hands to watch Seita shove his shoulder into door.

“I’m goin’ to save you! I’ll do the protectin’ from now on! I won’t let you suffer anymore! We’ll leave this place for sure! And we’ll see the sunrise together!” Seita slammed his shoulder against the door once again and it’s only years of practice that stops Tsukuyo from biting down on her pipe. “So Kaa-chan, open the door! Please Kaa-chan!”

Hinowa released her sleeve from her lips, “Enough!” She calls out and Seita stops in his next charge at hitting the door, “Your Kaa-chan isn’t here. Did I not tell you that?”

“That’s not true.” Housen’s voice sounds over them and both Seita and Tsukuyo tense up and twist their heads around to look at the aged Yato standing in the middle of the hanging walkway while Kamui went back to swinging his legs, ocean blue eyes closing to send a closed eyed smile at his former Captain. “If you wanted to see her that badly, all you had to do was ask.”

“H-Housen…”

“Ohh, busted.”

Housen shifted around in his pocket before he removed a clump of hair to toss it onto the blood soaked floor. “Take her with you if you want, boy. That’s all that’s left of her.”

Bright green eyes widen and Tsukuyo loses her self-control and bites down onto her pipe, a kunai already set in her hand.

“Hinowa isn’t your mother. Your mother left this world long ago.”

“What are you talkin’ about…?”

Housen’s lips move up, “Did you really think a Courtesan could give birth in Yoshiwara without being noticed? Becoming pregnant in Yoshiwara means death to both child and mother. Because of that, a number of the workers hid her and assisted in the birth. Your mother is dead. She was weak and died after giving birth to you. I’m sure many people wish Hinowa was their mother, but she can’t be anyone’s mother. She’s long since lost the ability to bear a child. A real shame that.”

Amethyst eyes flash murder and Tsukuyo lashes her hand out, throwing the kunai out at Housen only for the sharpened metal to be caught between two fingers.

“Why…” Hinowa’s voice calls out and Seita turns back to the door, while Tsukuyo kept a close eye on the eldest Yato and the kunai he now held, Kamui stops swinging his legs and Abuto lifts his head up slightly. “Why did you come to such a place like this? Why are you here? You should’ve forgotten about me, I’m not worth your life to protect. Just knowing that you were living on the surface was enough for all of us.”

“Your mother is not of this world anymore boy.” Housen’s voice cuts in, but bright green eyes don’t move away from the wooden door, “I’m feeling generous. Take what’s left of your mother and go before I change my mind and send you to the afterlife.”

Bright green eyes harden and Seita rams his shoulder into the door, bringing everyone’s attention to him.

“My Kaa-chan is right here!” Seita stepped back before running at the door to shove his shoulder into the door once more, “She’s right behind this door and is alive! She’s the one who saved me from the land of Eternal Night. She’s the one who risked her life to bring me to the surface.” Tears fall and Hinowa bites back into her sleeve. “Blood doesn’t matter! She’s my Kaa-chan!”

“My patience’s runs thin boy.” Housen’s lips title downwards and old eyes glare. “Go meet your-”

And he’s cut off as one of the walls above them blows inwards, catching everyone’s attention.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“There they are!”

“Get ‘em!”

Gintoki bites down on a few swears as he sees a group of Hyakka round out in front of them in the direction they are running too – away from the Hyakka’s that have been chasing them for a few floors now – and the Yorozuya trio stop.

“Gin-san?” Shinpachi questions as he spins in place to keep the group they were running from in sight and he draws the sword they pinched when the alarms started to blear.

“Left or right?” The silver head asks and Shinpachi barely has time to blink before Kagura gives a yell and kicks out the right-side – her right at any rate – wall. “Right it is then.” Gintoki mumbles as Kagura snatches Shinpachi’s arm and steps through the hole she created only to be greeted with air underfoot.

“Bend your knees Kagura!”

“I know how to land stupid Gin-chan!” Kagura snaps back at the older Yato as she lets go of her umbrella to pull a just-starting-to-panic Shinpachi into an arms carry.

The stone tiles crack under her feet and it domes under Gintoki’s.

“It’s about time you got here Gintoki! We were about to start without you!” Kamui calls out, one bloodied hand raised in the air and feet kicking back and forth once again as Kagura sets Shinpachi down to collect her umbrella from the floor.

A silver eyebrow twitched, but before he could say anything a bullet flies through the air and it only stops when Kamui catches it before it could enter his eye.

“What’s with these shitty clothes, huh?!” Kagura yells as she throws an arm out to the side to show off the fact that she was practically drowning in her brothers clothing after most of the adjustments to it came undone while they were running away from the Hyakka. “It’s heavy and it doesn’t fit and it’s baggy, how am I meant to fight in this?!”

“Because it’s designed for me.” Is Kamui’s flat reply as he opens one eye to look down at the fuming Kagura who twitches at the sound of his voice, “You wouldn’t be in this position if you were wearing proper clothing in the first place. Or you could’ve worn the clothing Hunter Lady offered you, but no, you had to be like Gintoki and wear a cloak.”

Glaring at her brother, Kagura pulled at the cloak sitting around her neck and let it drop to the floor before she started pulling at Gintoki sash. “Shinpachi, swap clothes with me.”

Everyone blinks.

“Huh?!” Shinpachi gapped at the fourteen year old.

“You heard him, I should be able to fight in the clothes Tsukki gave us.”

Crimson eyes close and a silver eyebrow twitches. “He was talking about before we got here Kagura.”

Kagura turned her nose up into the air and she doesn’t pause in pulling the sash away and holding it out towards Gintoki, “But I want to change now.”

When she doesn’t feel it be taken a hold of, she lets it slide from her hands and starts kicking her shoes off.

The sound of wood splintering echoes over to room and before Kamui could throw the part of the banister he held in his arms at his little sister, Gintoki drops his borrowed cloak over her head and shoves his hand down on her head. “If you’re _that_ desperate to change, ask Seita-kun’s mother if she has anything, if that doesn’t work ask one of the Hyakka’s we’ve been running from. Hell, rip the damn clothing to a better size if you have to, don’t go stripping Shinpachi down, leave that to whoever his first date is going to be.”

“What’s that meant to mean?!”

Bright blue eyes blink up at Gintoki as she pulls the cloak closer to herself, “…It smells funny.” She mumbled.

“That’s because it’s not mine brat.”

“You should get one.”

“What’s the point in having one if I won’t be the one to wear it?”

Kagura turned her head away, “You should still get one.”

“White Rabbit.”

And like that, the air grows heavy.

Crimson eyes land on Housen and Gintoki pushes at Kagura’s shoulder and it’s only when she blinks bright blue eyes up at Gintoki who doesn’t look back at her that she moves, bare feet tapping on the stone tiles as she passes Shinpachi and reaches out to pull him along behind her.

“I thought that hair of yours looked familiar. You are the one who was hired by the boy then?”

“I am. What of it?”

Housen gave a low hum, “‘Quite the fight’, was it, Kamui?”

Ocean blue eyes open and Kamui lets his smile drop while a smirk grew on Housen’s face and faint bloodlust echoes in old eyes.

“White Rabbit of the Night against the King of the Night.” As he spoke, Housen walked across the blood soaked hanging walkway until he was in line with the giant stone statue of a rabbit holding an overly large sized black umbrella in its mouth. “Who would win?” He questioned as he hopped over the banister and dropped onto the rabbits’ head before pulling his umbrella free from the mouth to heft it up to lean it across his shoulder, a grin showing all his teeth taking place on his aged face.

Gintoki tapped his umbrella against his leg, “Well I have no interest in losing to a perverted geezer who finds enjoyment in the tears of the women he chains.” Crimson eyes look into old ones. “Does that answer your question?”

“Arrogant brat.”

Sandaled and booted feet shift over stone.

And the two Yato’s press forward.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Seita feels the first exchange of umbrellas hitting against each other shake his bones and he tightens his grip around Tsukuyo’s yukata skirt as he peers down at the two Yatos along with everyone else – and no one pulls their eyes away even when Shinpachi and Kagura arrive.

“What monsters.” Abuto lets out as Gintoki shoves Housen’s umbrella away from where he caught the horizontal sweep in a vertical block, a stagger in his next step before he picks himself up again to shorten the distance between himself and the older Yato.

Jabbing his umbrella in the ground between two stone tiles, Gintoki pushes his weight into it to send himself forward faster, leading with a booted foot aiming to deliver a full body kick at Housen’s shoulder and when Housen catches the foot, Gintoki doesn’t let his momentum stall but rather lets his knee fold, bringing his upper body closer to Housen in order to round his umbrella across an aged face.

Metal knocks against teeth as Housen turns his head with the hit before he pivots on the spot to throw Gintoki towards the rabbit statue. Not pausing to spit out the tooth, Housen is quick to follow after the silver head who twists around in time to have his feet land against the statues’ base that cracks as Gintoki pushes off of it.

Gritting his teeth together, Gintoki shoots his hand out at the floor to redirect his trajectory to avoid the giant umbrella slamming down in an overhead swing. His back makes contact with the floor once before Gintoki gets his feet underneath him in the form of a kneel and he braces his umbrella against his shoulder to block against the umbrella that rounds out at him.

And crimson eyes can only widen slightly before a sandaled foot kicks up against his chin.

Stepping forward with his kick, Housen lets the weight of his umbrella move away from the silver haired Yato before he plants a knee in the others’ chest, sending Gintoki flying backwards with the force of the hit.

“Seita, where’s your mummy?” Kagura asks, bright blue eyes watching Gintoki catch himself completely and use the distance placed between him and Housen to stand back up before ducking under a swing from Housen.

“H-huh?” Bright green eyes blink as Seita pulls his attention away from the fight and he continues to blink before Kagura’s words register in his mind, “Kaa-chan!” He yells as he pushes himself away from the banister to run over to the door separating Hinowa from the rest of the world. “Kaa-chan!” Seita slams a fist into the door and before he can do so again, a hand lands on his shoulder and he blinks up at Kagura.

“Stand back for a bit, yeah?” She asks as she tugs him back behind her. Letting her umbrella fall to the floor, Kagura grabs onto the pieces of metal that held the blockade and pulls.

Wood splinters and metal bends and the door rips free from its hinges showing the crying face of Hinowa.

And not even Kagura’s show of strength stops Seita letting tears spill from his eyes.

“What are you waiting for?” Shinpachi asks gently.

“…Is it really okay for me to go? Is it okay for a dirty rat like me to call such a beautiful person Kaa-chan?”

“Bit late to be asking that now isn’t it?” Kagura didn’t pause in picking up her umbrella, “Call out to her.”

Seita blinks teary eyes up at the female Yato.

“Call out to her Seita. Mummy’s always answer when you call.”

Seita’s shoulders lift as he draws in a breath. “Ka…” His throat closes up on him and he swallows the lump down, “Kaa-chan…”

Shinpachi gently pushes Seita forward. “Try a little louder.”

“Kaa-chan!” The eight year old cries out as he runs forward a new set of tears streaming down his face.

“Seita!” Hinowa sobs out in return arms opening in time to catch the child and she doesn’t think about hesitating in wrapping the boy in hug.

And the sounds of mother and sons’ cries is drowned out by something being thrown through the hanging walkway, drawing both Kagura’s and Shinpachi’s attention back to the ongoing fight and they catch the sight of Gintoki further up in the air.

Keeping his eyes on Housen through the rain of blood soaked wood and the bodies of Kamui’s earlier victims, Gintoki ignores the itch of a blades nicking his clothes and skin to dart his empty hand out to grab hold of a naginata and with a quick adjustment of his grip, Gintoki hurls it down at Housen, the force of the throw pushing him higher into the air where he grabs a kunai and he doesn’t hesitate in throwing that down too.

Not bothering to move, Housen shoots his hand out to grab the blade of the naginata before it can pierce his eye and old eyes are left widening as a kunai makes a home in his right clavicle and it’s the faint sound of air being cut that draws Housen’s attention away from the small black weapon and up into the air to catch glints of metal reflecting artificial light racing towards him.

Giving a growl, the King of the Night threw the naginata down in favour of lifting his oversized umbrella up in a two handed grip and he gives the handle a sharp twist, popping the black umbrella open to let the weapons rain against it and harmlessly bounce onto the floor.

And Housen grunts as something heavier makes contact with the open umbrella, sending sandaled feet sliding across the stone tiled floor before Housen gains his footing and pushes against the weight. There’s a heavy thump as the weight is dropped to the floor and Housen hefts his oversized umbrella up, giving another sharp twist to the handle to let the weapon fold back up.

Housen moves his gaze away from the pillar that was thrown at him and old eyes land on the form of Gintoki walking over the remains of the walkway, crimson umbrella in one hand while the other flicked a single kunai between fingers and Housen reaches to pull the kunai stuck in his bone out.

Crimson eyes don’t move from Housen, “Oi, Kagura, Shinpachi.”

“We’re here Gin-chan!”

“Grab Seita and Hinowa and get out of here.”

Shinpachi blinks alongside Tsukuyo and Kagura, “What…?”

“The geezer isn’t just chaining one person down. He has this whole city under lock and key. Tell me, are you going to be able to set foot out of this city only breaking one chain and still be able to eat breakfast with a smile?” Gintoki looks up at the group of five standing over head from the corner of his eye, careful to keep Housen in sight, “Or are you going to step foot out of this city after breaking every damn chain this perverted shit has cast and enjoy a meal with the smiling faces of our new friends?”

Both Kagura and Shinpachi tighten their grip around the banister.

“But…” Shinpachi starts, coffee brown eyes set on the form of the silver haired Yato, taking in every red mark on Gintoki’s form and Shinpachi bites down on his lip while bright blue eyes dart between Housen and Gintoki and Kagura tightens her grip around the handle of her umbrella as she shifts on her feet.

“Get going.” Kamui’s voice cuts in and both Kagura and Shinpachi blink wide before turning their attention onto the Harusame Seventh Squad Captain who meets them with a closed eye smile – Tsukuyo also pulling her attention from the fighting grounds to look at the oldest teenager.

“’Mui…”

There’s a crack of umbrellas hitting against each other and everyone pulls their attention back to the battle grounds to watch the two Yato’s try and over power each other.

“He said so himself, didn’t he? He won’t lose. So finish up the job you started.”

Kagura pulled in a breath and straightened her back, bright blue eyes lighting up, “Gin-chan! We’ll meet under the sun!” She yells and she only waits for a moment to watch Gintoki and Housen push away from each other before turning her back onto the fight to look towards Seita and Hinowa.

She takes a step forward and is meet with Shinpachi stepping up with her.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Charcoal eyes follow the five forms of Kagura, Shinpachi, Seita, Tsukuyo and Hinowa – Shinapchi and Tsukuyo carrying Hinowa and Kagura giving Seita a piggy-back ride – disappear through the door across the room. “They’re going to run into the Hyakka.”

Kamui doesn’t move his eyes from the battle playing out beneath them. “Gintoki wouldn’t’ve sent them out if he didn’t think Kagura and the boy could take care of any resistance they come across.” Vermillion eyebrows frown, “And…” 

“Meaningless!” Housen hisses, lips pulling up into a sneer as old eyes flash murder at the silver haired Yato who held firm against his overhead swing – booted feet only moving once after his initial stance was knocked wide – and his muscles tense up further as he presses down, applying more pressure onto the crimson umbrella. “Yoshiwara is _my_ city, _my_ country. _Everything_ within this city, be it man, woman, alcohol, money, everything, is _mine_!”

“I’m wondering how the hell you were called the ‘King of Yatos’, you’re a child having a hissy fit because something won’t go your way.” Gintoki snapped back through gritted teeth as he pushes back against the black, oversized umbrella leading to the stone tiles underneath him to crack under the strain. “Grow up old man! Nothing comes without a price in this universe. If you want someone to stay by your side, you can’t chain them. You let them fly free.”

Crimson eyes flash as Gintoki lets go of his umbrella to throw his weight forward into a roll and he gathers his footing in the space between the floor and the handle of Housen’s umbrella to throw a balled up fist at Housen’s stomach.

Feeling his hand be caught, Gintoki darted a flat palm out at the black umbrellas handle, jarring it out of Housan’s grasp before a knee is driven into Gintoki’s cheek and Housen doesn’t hesitate in planting his foot square into the silver heads chest, sending the younger Yato flying backwards to slam into a pile of blood stained wood.

Gintoki spat out a glob of red as he stood up, one hand pulling a kunai out of the back of his thigh to twirl it into a firm grip and crimson eyes watch Housen pick both umbrellas up from the ground, old eyes lingering on the smaller of the two before he rounds his arm out to throw Gintoki’s umbrella out at the rabbit statue.

And the statue cracks around the embedded umbrella before crumbling to bury the weapon just as booted and sandaled feet press off of the ground.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

“Go Seita!” Shinpachi yelled, sword in hand as he parried a naginata and quickly moved to knock down a kunai flying towards Hinowa – who had been propped halfway up the stairs to the control panel – coffee brown eyes burning as he tracks the movement of the Hyakka members in the hallway.

And he watches two more jump past Tsukuyo.

And he doesn’t worry about them readying more kunai to throw them at the mother and son because Kagura is in the air with them.

The Yato hooks a bare foot around one covered neck and Kagura lashes it out, throwing both Hyakka members through the wall before dropping on the back of the naginata wielder and the older woman drops at the sudden extra weight.

Seita bites his lip as he looks between the three people standing below him and his mother.

“Seita,” Hinowa calls out gently, prying Seita’s eyes off the fight happening at the bottom of the stairs, “Housen created Yoshiwara underground for one reason. To escape the sunlight. There is nothing more that Housen hates and fears then the sun. Yato’s have always feared the sunlight, it makes them weak. Now, what would happen if a Yato, who’s been hiding under the cover of darkness, was suddenly exposed to the sun? Defeating Housen with numbers would be next to impossible, and yet your friend is going against him alone. He’ll need all the help he can get.”

“Y-you said the sun weakens all Yato, wouldn’t Gin-san also be affected?”

Hinowa smiled, “But unlike Housen, Gin-san has been living up on the surface, he’ll be used to the affects the sun has on him.”

Seita bit his lip once more and once again cast an eye of Kagura, Shinpachi and Tsukuyo holding off the Hyakka’s without permanently injuring any of them.

Closing his eyes and taking a breath, the eight year old straightened his back and opened his eyes to turn on the spot and he started running up the remaining steps.

 And Hinowa watches with fond eyes.

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…**

Crimson eyes watch wide eyed at the blur of black cutting across his vision and Gintoki hears his ribs crack as the oversized umbrella snaps into his chest, stealing his breath as Housen finishes his swing and throws Gintoki across the room, through the outside wall to roll across roof tiles where Gintoki comes to a stop.

Face twisting up into a grimace and his head does an impression of his heart, Gintoki pushes himself up to flop over onto his back and lets out a controlled breath as he dances light fingers over his rib cage before he freezes.

Crimson eyes narrow through the pain to decipher the mass of black feathers perched on a wooden beam running across the outside wall.

The bird twitches its head to turn a single black eye onto the floored Yato before leaning towards Gintoki.

And before Gintoki could fully questioning why there was a crow underground in the first place, a sandaled foot makes a home in his side, sending him flying across the remaining roof tiles and over the edge. Snapping his good arm out, Gintoki bites down on his tongue as his body jerks to a stop and he pulls crimson eyes up from the ground a dizzying distance bellow him to look up at Housen – kunai still embedded in his shoulder, red dripping down his chest from cuts both shallow and not, bruises blossoming by the second, shards of wood sticking out of one red dripping arm  – standing at his fingertips, old eyes glaring.

“Those damn eyes,” Housen grits out as he crouches down to dig dull finger nails into the skin of the hand that stoped Gintoki falling, “Why do you keep looking at me with those damn eyes, White Rabbit?!” With a rough tug, Housen pulls Gintoki up and stands, hand raised up to hold the silver haired Yato eye to eye. “Why do you defy me, the King of Yatos?!”

Gintoki pushes the pounding in his head back and crimson eyes look through blood.

“Ask me again when you’re not afraid of your own shadow, _King of Yatos._ ” Gintoki bites back and he just makes out the sound of teeth cracking before a fist lands in his cheek, snapping his head to the side before Housen lands a returning backhand, forcing Gintoki’s head back the other way with a sharp slap.

And Gintoki’s broken arm twitches.

Crimson eyes pin down old eyes.

“What’s the point of it?! In this Eternal Night there is no sun! No weaknesses!”

“That’s your own fault for hiding.” Gintoki presses out.

Yoshiwara shakes.

Light breaks through the night.

And Housen feels his heart stop, but also start.

A hand passes through skin, muscle and bone.

And Gintoki jerks, crimson eyes widening as pain erupts from his chest.  

‘ _Just like mum.’_

Numbness.

Crimson eyes cloud over.

“There is no sun!”

 

**…T.W.R.O.T.N…  
**

**Chapter 6 end.**


End file.
